Harry Potter, LP,and the Sixth Year
by MixedUpAgain
Summary: OotP spoilers. Harry's Sixth year with lots of vampires, Linkin Park, touring, and more. Rated PG-13 for mild vampire violence and such.
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter, LP, and the Sixth Year  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Linkin. Please don't take my story and re-write it and claim it as your own, that's called plagiarism. I only own the plot.  
  
Note: Somehow the italics aren't showing every time I upload it.  
  
Summary: it's Harry Potter's 6th year my way. OotP spoilers. There's a vampire, Harry in a rock band (Linkin Park songs, not really a songfic), and hopefully more.  
  
Harry Potter lies awake writing on something that looks like notebook with parchment paper with a quill pen and now and then staring out in the window, it's the 2nd hottest summer in row at number four, Private Drive. It's been about 5 days since he left Hogwarts, his school. Harry already wrote his letter to Mad-Eye Moody:  
  
Dear Moody,  
  
Everything's fine here at the muggles. They took your threat solemnly . I need you to do a favor for me. Can you change some of my wizarding money into muggle? I just need about 1200 pound notes. Here's the key to my vault.  
  
Thanks,  
  
H P  
  
Harry was awake because of three things: 1) he can't sleep, 2) hoping that Sirius's death was just a really mean joke played on him and that Sirius will owl him any minute now, and 3) it feels like someone or something is calling out to him. Harry just put down his quill and read what he wrote:  
  
Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds they will not heal  
  
Fear is how I fall  
  
Confusing what is real  
  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the  
  
surface  
  
Consuming, Confusing  
  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
  
Controlling  
  
I can't seem to find my self again  
  
My walls are closing in  
  
Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that  
  
there's just too much pressure to take  
  
I've felt this way before  
  
So Insecure  
  
Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds they will not heal  
  
Fear is how I fall  
  
Confusing what is real  
  
Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
  
Distracting, Reacting  
  
Against my will I stand beside my own  
  
reflection  
  
It's haunting how I can't seem.  
  
To find my self again  
  
My walls are closing in  
  
Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced  
  
that here's just too much pressure to take  
  
I've felt this way before  
  
So Insecure  
  
Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds they will not heal  
  
Fear is how I fall  
  
Confusing what is real  
  
Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds they will not heal  
  
Fear is how I fall  
  
Confusing, Confusing what is real  
  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the  
  
surface  
  
Consuming  
  
Confusing what is real.  
  
This lack of self-control I fear is never  
  
ending  
  
Controlling  
  
Confusing what is real.  
  
Harry looked at the lyrics satisfied. That was the third one he finished, since he got back from Hogwarts. Now he just has to find a band and a composition for the right songs. He put the notebook with the lyrics in the floorboard under the bed. He also put a small enchantment over it, so that only he and that only the people he lets gets to read it. Sirius taught it to him, while Harry was staying at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place during Christmas vacation. It was sort of the same spell as the Marauder's Map.  
  
It hurt Harry to think about Sirius. Even though Cedric Diggory died  
  
about two years ago, Harry did feel guilty but Cedric wasn't as close  
  
to Harry as Sirius was. With Sirius it was like 20 times worse, a huge  
  
hole is now there in Harry's heart.  
  
"Harry." something faint called out to him. Harry immediately looked  
  
around.  
  
"S-Sirius?" he called out hesitantly. "Where are you?" he called out.  
  
He was only greeted with the usual sounds of the night. He put his  
  
head down in disappointment and sighed.  
  
"Sleep." again for the second time that night. Immediately Harry was  
  
getting drowsy and he yawned.  
  
"Not tired, let me see you," Harry whispered before he yawned again,  
  
taking off his glasses on the table beside the bed and laid down to  
  
sleep.  
  
"Soon young one. Soon." came that mysterious voice again.  
  
A blurred figure looked down on him as sleep came over him; before he  
  
knew it morning came and he felt a little light headed.  
  
"BOY BREAKFAST!" his Aunt Petunia screeched to him. Ever since Moody's threat, all of the Dursley's have been treating him a bit better.  
  
"COMING." Harry changed into Dudley's oversized pant and shirt. He made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Morning," he said to them. Uncle Vernon just grunted from his newspaper, Dudley ignored him, and Aunt Petunia just gave him a strange look.  
  
"Here eat up and when you're done, we are going to London to go buy some things," Aunt Petunia told him when she gave Harry his breakfast. "And take a shower."  
  
"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry said dully. After Harry was done eating breakfast he took a shower. An owl came by it was from Moody:  
  
Potter, Good to hear you're fine. Here are your 1201-pound notes. What are you going to get? Well you still have a load of money left. If you ever go out, remember this: CONSTANT VIGILANCE! Moody  
  
Harry took the pouch from the owl. He looked around the room to find parchment. He dabbed the quill in the ink jar and wrote:  
  
Dear Moody, Thanks for doing that money change thing. I'm planning on buying some clothes and stuff. Something strange happened last night. No, it has nothing to do with my scar or any strange dreams. I thought I heard something call out to me. And right before I fell asleep, I thought I saw a figure at my window. It might have been a huge bird or an OotP member or something else. I'll remember constant vigilance. Well I have to go now. Thanks again.  
  
H P  
  
Harry tied the letter to the owl's leg. After that, he changed into one of Dudley's faded hand-me downs; he put the 1201-pound notes in one of the deep pockets so that no one will mug him or he won't lose it. "Finally your down here boy," Uncle Vernon said to Harry.  
  
" Where's Dudley?" Harry asked him when he didn't notice his baby whale of a cousin there.  
  
"He went out to play with that Piers boy again," Aunt Petunia replied.  
  
"Oh," was Harry's reply before sniggering when his aunt used the word play.  
  
"Well get in the car," Uncle Vernon told him. Uncle Vernon drove to the London mall. It was a fairly big mall.  
  
"Why did you take me with you?" he asked them.  
  
"Because those freaks might be watching us," Aunt Petunia told him skeptically.  
  
"Uh, can I go shop by myself?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"Fine but be back here at 4 o'clock," Aunt Petunia said.  
  
"Thank you," Harry said gratefully and he left. He looked at his watch and remembered it wasn't working, so he looked at the mall clock, it read: 11:59. So he had about 3 hours. 'What am I going to do in four hours?' he thought to himself. So he did what every teen on their own do in a mall: walk around to find an interesting store, eat, sit, or walk around again.  
  
He walked for about 20 minutes, not caring if people starred at him or talked about his appearance. He noticed a line of people outside of an unfinished store. Some of them were trying to sing. He didn't want to bother with them so he looked across from them and noticed an interesting store: it was like a wizarding store with the old red bricks, but instead of finding people in robes, tall pointed hats, people selling toe nails or warts, he found it was a clothing store called The Dungeon. It looked interesting and he did need new clothes, so he walked in. Harry nervously walked in as everyone around him, watched him.  
  
"Can I help you sir?" said a very cheery voice. Harry looked at the girl in front of him. She had brown hair with green streaks and she wore all black.  
  
"Uh, yes you can," he told her.  
  
" So what can I help you with?" she asked him.  
  
"Everything," was his reply to her.  
  
" Everything?!" she asked him surprised.  
  
"As in clothes. From socks to shirts."  
  
"Uh, right this was way." She was asking him for his name. 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE!' Moody's voice rang in his head.  
  
"Chester," Harry lied to her. "And you?"  
  
"Anya. Well we'll start with socks then," Anya said and they sent to the other side of the store.  
  
Within twenty minutes, Harry had his arms full of clothes. Anya directed him to the men's dressing room to find out if the clothes fit him and if they look good on him. Well most of them did and after that he paid for those 8 pairs of pants (30 pounds each (not the weight)), 7 shirts (20 pounds each), 2 pairs of socks (11 pounds altogether), a pair of boots (50 pounds), and a pen (2 pounds). Harry thanked the cashier, Jaymi, who was trying to eat a pixie stick and type in the prices when she accidentally dumped the pixie stick powder onto the keyboard, the poor girl.  
  
" Anya, would it be alright if I put some of these on now?"  
  
Harry asked her.  
  
"Yeah, sure Chester," she told Harry (who told her his name was Chester).  
  
When Harry came out of the dressing room, he was wearing the black boots, baggy black jeans with a green outlining, and a tight blood red shirt. He noticed some of the girls and some guys staring at him. He threw away Dudley's old clothes in a nearby garbage can and walked towards Anya. "Thanks Anya for helping me." Harry told Anya. "Oh before I forget, tell that crazy lady who's eating all those pixie sticks to stop. Kay I'm going now." "Yeah Chester. Jaymi you heard the guy, STOP!" Anya told Jaymi, which she sadly actually listened for once.  
  
Harry walked out of the store without a backwards glance and looked around for a clock. Once he finally found one (two hours left), there was a flier that said:  
  
Hey young people of London. Are you looking for a career in rock music, particularly in being a vocalist? Well if you are, go to the almost finished store in the London mall. There's a banner that says Auditions. You can't miss it. It's on the second floor, on the left, across from The Dungeon. Today, the first Saturday of June, is the final day. Good luck.  
  
So what do you think about the first fanfic I ever wrote? I'm making this up as I go on. Please review, I don't care if you flame me or not, I want to know how you guys feel about this story, so I can go on writing it. Do you think Harry is going to audition or not? Sorry if this looks messed up and that I bored you to death to the ones who actually survived reading this. 


	2. Ch2 The Auditions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Linkin. Please don't take my story and re-write it and claim it as your own, that's called plagiarism. I only own the plot.  
  
Note: Somehow the italics still aren't showing. This chapter is dedicated to my first two reviewers; fanfict and dude.  
  
Summary: it's Harry Potter's 6th year my way. OotP spoilers. There's a vampire, Harry in a rock band (Linkin Park songs, not a songfic), and hopefully more.  
  
*Last Time* ~ *~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~ *~ *~ *~ *~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
Harry walked out of the store without a backwards glance and looked around for a clock. Once he finally found one (two hours left), there was a flier that said:  
Hey young people of London. Are you looking for a career in rock music, particularly in being a vocalist? Well if you are, go to the almost finished store in the London mall. There's a banner that says Auditions. You can't miss it. It's on the second floor, on the left, across from The Dungeon. Today, the first Saturday of June, is the final day. Good luck. ~ *~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~ *~ *~ *~ *~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Harry didn't know whether or not if he should go. So he took out a  
coin.  
  
"Heads yes, tails no," he said to himself and tossed the coin. It  
flipped slowly and as it went towards the ground he let it fall to the ground and stepped it from rolling away.  
  
When he removed his foot, it was heads. Harry decided to fix his hair,  
so he went to the nearest restroom. Inside, he went to the sink, started running the faucet, and soaked his head in there. Then, he got a paper towel to wipe off any water that got on him before it got on his clothes. He decided to make his hair into little spikes he didn't need gel. Once he was finished Harry took a deep breath and started going back to The Dungeon and went to the store on the left across from The Dungeon.  
  
The line was a little bit shorter than before but the noise was louder  
as people were trying to practice. He noticed some people were filling out forms and he asked one of them and he said at the desk in the front, so he went there and got one and went back to the end of the line again.  
  
"Question 1. What is your name?" it took Harry awhile to think up a  
full name and wrote down Chester C. Bennington.  
  
"Question 2. How old are you?" Harry wrote down 16, but then he changed it to 20.  
  
The questions kept on asking simple things and the line got smaller  
and smaller. By the time he was finished there was at least 10 people behind him and 1 person in front of him. When they asked for the next person in line, Harry went through and gave the form to someone. Someone asked to leave the door open because it was hot in there.  
  
There were 5 other guys in the room with him; they were looking at his profile. The blue haired guy in the middle of the group, went around the table towards Harry, who was standing in front of them with his hands behind his back.  
  
"So Chester you sing the lines that are highlighted. I'll start," the  
blue haired guy said and he started rapping once the music started playing.  
  
He rapped so fast that Harry almost lost track, but once he found it, it was his turn and chance. He didn't know if the lyrics were suppose to be screamed, if it was short or long, singing lightly or aggressive. He did what he felt was best.  
  
Once the song was over, the guys either looked at him or at the people outside of the room, he thought he saw one of them leave.  
  
So what did you think? Sorry this is so short. I'll try to update in  
at least 2 weeks or whenever I have time because school is starting again. I hate going to school.  
Guess what? I'm going to see Linkin Park in concert this January 27th!  
I'm happy, but I want to get their autograph or tell them what a great band they are. I think my LPU isn't coming before the concert. : (  
Well have a Happy New Year! 


	3. Ch3 The Figure

Harry Potter, LP, and the Sixth Year  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Linkin. Please don't take my story and re-write it and claim it as your own, that's called plagiarism. I only own the plot.  
  
Note: Somehow the italics still aren't showing and my Microsoft Word is being an ass.  
  
:Reviews:  
  
Carrie: yeah lol. I didn't know that you'd like my story this much; you should read my other ones in my notebook  
  
wolfen-alysha-draco-dragon: glad to know you think my story is interesting. lol  
  
Serpent of Light – yes I did go to the LP concert :p. thanks for your support.  
  
Lunakatrina – hey. Have you tried going to Hot Topic? They got a lot of Goth clothes but it's kind of pricey there (. Lol there might be some insanity not a lot just some. Congrats on your computer working lol Hope your computer is still working.  
  
Summary: it's Harry Potter's 6th year my way. OotP spoilers. There's a vampire, Harry in a rock band (Linkin Park songs, not a songfic), and hopefully more...  
  
A/N: I got to go see LP at the concert 1/27/04 . I also got to go at the meet and greet!!! lol if you want to know what happened go look at my profile and go to the link there, if it doesn't work email me and I'll send you it. I'm still ecstatic about meeting them. That's just one of the few reason's why I haven't updated in over a month. Okay on to the story now   
  
Last Time   
  
"So Chester you sing the lines that are highlighted. I'll start," the  
  
blue haired guy said and he started rapping once the music started  
  
playing.  
  
He rapped so fast that Harry almost lost track, but once he found it, it was his turn and chance. He didn't know if the lyrics were suppose to be screamed, if it was short or long, singing lightly or aggressive. He did what he felt was best.  
  
Once the song was over, the guys either looked at him or at the people outside of the room, he thought he saw one of them leave.  
  
"You guys I'm not gonna compete with that. "said one of the last few guys that were trying out and he walked away, along with another person.  
  
"Wow," said one of them.  
  
"Well we'll call you if you got it, in about 2 weeks or show around noon," said the blue haired guy. "Thanks for trying out."  
  
Harry nodded and left. When he got out, he felt less tension in the air around him and he noticed that there was only one person left. He looked kind of pale and very unsure. Harry left before checking if that guy went inside.  
  
Well, Harry had about and hour and a half before he goes back to Surrey. He decided to go to the food court there. He bought some food (fries, frozen coke, and a cheeseburger for those of you interested.)  
  
Harry was thinking about those auditions. Did he do well? Bad? He kept on thinking of all the things that could have gone wrong or what he should of done better. He didn't even know why he was getting really concerned about his performance; he was going to be an auror after all...wasn't he?  
  
He was going to get another "Freedom Fries" right before the lights flickered and the power went out. He heard someone scream and the sound of peoples footsteps running hurriedly around him. He seemed to be stuck in his chair with his hand raised in the air, he couldn't move, but he could still blink. It was sort of like the body-bind curse, but Harry knew that no wizard or witch had casted it upon him as a shadowy figure was coming towards him.  
  
As the sounds around him started to fade away, the world around him seemed to darken, and all he could hear was someone's voice telling him not to be afraid and his own heartbeat. The air around him grew cold, almost to the point where he can see if right in front of himself.  
  
He felt his neck being tilted to the side and a small pain forming. Just as quickly as he felt the pain it disappeared for the second time since summer vacation started.  
  
There were still a few people left and they accidentally shoved into the figure. "Ah sorry mister. We didn't mean to bump into you," said a familiar voice. "Dude what did you do to him? SECURITY!!!"  
  
The figure ran past them swiftly before one of them could stop him.  
  
"Hey Chester. Man, wake up. It's me Mike, the blue-haired guy," said a worried voice. Harry opened his eyes, just as the power went on, they flickered back on.  
  
"Hey are you alright?" asked the one with dark hair and a small beard forming (Brad).  
  
"Y-yes. I'm fine. I think I have to go now," Harry said. Brad had extended his hand to help him up, and Harry took it. "Thanks," and he started walking off.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?"asked the guy with the brownish- reddish hair (Phoenix).  
  
"Yes, I'm fi--," but before he could finish the sentence and take another step, Harry passed out.  
  
"I don't think he's fine," said the other Asian guy (Joe lol sorry all you Joe lovers didn't know what kind of description I should give him.)  
  
So what do you guys think about this one? This time I promise that I'll have another chapter up this coming week or the last full week of February. Well I hope you guys sort of enjoyed this chapter even though nothing really happened. So what do you think was that 'shadowy figure'. Well I hope you guys have a great day XD. Goodnight lol if I can get up on ff.net. It's about 2 AM in the morning, gotta love weekends. But incase I can't Good morning. Well I might not be up then.... oh well. Ah sorry for typing so much in this little paragraph right here lol. I will leave you guys to you're lives now lol. 


	4. Ch4 Dreaming

Harry Potter, LP, and the Sixth Year  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own Linkin. Please don't take my story and re-write it and claim it as your own, that's called plagiarism. I only own the plot.  
  
:Reviews:  
  
Setschan: wow glad to know that "Harry in a band" amuses you lol. Yeah sorry for the lack of detail, maybe sometime I'll have time to re-edit it to make it better and I'll let you know. Of course LP kicks major ass! .  
  
Serpent of Light: Don't worry there will be more band action . Don't worry it takes me time to think of what's happening next because I'm too lazy to put it on paper, so I have all in my head.  
  
wolfen-alysha-draco-dragon: so you really like how this story is going?  
  
A/N: In order for me to write this fanfic, I have to listen to Hybrid Theory (duh) and my muse most always be around me at all times. Sorry but I won't be revealing who my muse is (it has a physical form and is alive and a lot of people are afraid of it)  
  
Summary: it's Harry Potter's 6th year my way. OotP spoilers. There's a vampire, Harry in a rock band (Linkin Park songs, not a songfic), and hopefully more...  
  
Last Time   
  
"Are you sure you're all right?"asked the guy with the brownish-reddish hair (Phoenix).  
  
"Yes, I'm fi--," but before he could finish the sentence and take another step, Harry passed out.  
  
"I don't think he's fine," said the other Asian guy (Joe)  
  
Harry can feel himself being moved somewhere but he couldn't tell where. He tried to open his eyes, but it was as if someone had put a rock over his eyes. He also heard voices, they all sounded distant, but he could out a few words they were saying.  
  
"I really like...I think we should have ...Has a great voice..." he couldn't tell if it was from all the same person or not.  
  
Then Harry started to dream, of a dungeon, very much like Hogwart's dungeons. He had this feeling that he has been there before. He was walking through the dungeon... looking for something.  
  
He went an ancient wooden door that had many cracks in it; time was not kind to this door. But there was a small green glow seeping through. Then he opened it, it broke off the hinges. The green glow was a bit more bright, but still faint.  
  
The room was deserted except for the few pieces of debris, broken statues, cow webs, dust, the small light coming from a crack in the wall, and in the center was a boulder and on top of it was a small dark chest with some emeralds embedded on it, but the green glow wasn't coming from that. It was coming within.  
  
As he took another step towards the boulder, the ground beneath him shook and the world around him grew darker.  
  
When he looked down, there were creatures. They all were wearing rags, hair in tangles, pale faces and arms that were trying to get him, and their eyes, was what frightened him the most, all blood-red. Like Voldermort's but with less life in them. He shut his eyes just knowing that he'll reach them and that they'll tear him apart.  
  
Instead of feeling, hands grabbing at him he felt ...  
  
Well I told you I was going to update this week . So what do you think what happens next? Don't worry some band action in the next chapter. Sorry for making this chapter short :( 


	5. Ch5 The Band

Harry Potter, LP, and the Sixth Year  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own and thing close to Linkin Park. Please don't take my story and re-write it and claim it as your own, that's called plagiarism. I only own the plot.  
  
:Reviews:  
  
mzatt: wow a new reader . Thanks. I'm glad that you like this story so far...  
  
wolfen-alysha-draco-dragon: aww sorry for leaving it there. I just felt like being that type of author who would just leave her reviewers in a small cliffy .  
  
A/N: yeah sorry for that last chapter being super small lol.  
  
Summary: it's Harry Potter's 6th year my way. OotP spoilers. There's a vampire, Harry in a rock band (Linkin Park songs, not a songfic), and hopefully more...  
  
Last Time   
  
When he looked down, there were creatures. They all were wearing rags, hair in tangles, pale faces and arms that were trying to get him, and their eyes, was what frightened him the most, all blood-red. Like Voldermort's but with less life in them. He shut his eyes just knowing that he'll reach them and that they'll tear him apart.  
  
Instead of feeling, hands grabbing at him he felt ...  
  
He felt something soft yet firm beneath him. Those were not the feeling of hands grabbing at him. He was lying on his stomach. He felt something move near his feet, like a person shifting their weight.  
  
He was in an unfamiliar place. Paranoia levels were rising and so was the fear, but he kept still. He heard a conversation going on.  
  
"How about we go with 144 beats per minute instead of 77 beats per minute?" one of them asked.  
  
"But I like it at 77 beats Mike," said the other.  
  
"But I think it will sound better at 144 beats per minute," said the first voice, Mike.  
  
"Mike, Brad, stop arguing about that. Let's work on it later. You might wake him up you know," said a soft, distressed voice.  
  
"Fine," said both of them.  
  
"So when do you think that Joe will be back with those subs?" asked Brad.  
  
"Dunno. Hope that person didn't get to him too," said another, the voice was a bit closer to him, near his feet.  
  
"But Phoenix, I don't think it will comeback, hopefully," said Mike.  
  
"Yeah. We're safe here aren't we?" asked Phoenix.  
  
"Yes Phoenix we are," said Mike.  
  
"So what do you think happened?" asked Phoenix.  
  
"We don't know Phoenix," said an irritated Mike.  
  
"How did he-,"but before he could answer Mike threw something at him," I'll go start writing down some bass parts in some of the songs."  
  
"That would be nice," said a happier Mike.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Harry started to get a little uncomfortable lying on his stomach, but before he moved, one of them said something.  
  
"Doesn't he sort of look familiar?" asked someone near him, probably on a hair, on his left.  
  
"Sort of," said Mike.  
  
"Hmm...wasn't he wearing different clothes earlier and he was with this fat man and a horse-faced, skinny woman?" asked Brad.  
  
"No, that couldn't be him. I mean they were completely different guys. One had a mushroom haircut, much like the one you had a high school Mike, and our guy here has spiked hair," said Mike.  
  
"Well I guess we'll never know, now will we?" Rob said mysteriously.  
  
Before anyone can answer, someone banged at the door. Someone might have jumped from the surprise knocking and one held his breath.  
  
Again someone knocked. No one moved.  
  
"Open up, its immigration. Hello?" said someone in a very cheesy English accent. Someone opened the door.  
  
"Geez Joe, don't do that again," said a relieved Mike.  
  
"Well how was I supposed to know? Well I got your subs and I got him one also. Aren't I nice?" said Joe.  
  
"No nope really," said Mike.  
  
"Nope," said Brad.  
  
"You nice? That's hilarious Joe, "said Rob.  
  
"How do you know that word?" asked Phoenix.  
  
"Oh thanks for your support guys," Joe said sarcastically.  
  
"Yup, no problem," they said.  
  
So for a while all Harry could hear was the sound of tapping of both someone's foot and hand, the sub wrappers, the sound of someone taking a bite of the sub, and then the pacing.  
  
"Hey, can I poke him with that microphone stand there?" asked Joe.  
  
"No you ca-,"but before Mike could finish someone interrupted him.  
  
"Yeah do it Joe. I dare you to," Brad said mischievously.  
  
Joe, finished eating his sub, crossed half way across the room, tool the microphone stand, crossed back to the couch where Harry was, and poked him. More like he gave Harry a bit of a rough nudge because Phoenix tripped him a bit.  
  
"Oh shit," said Joe.  
  
Do tell me how this chapter went...well it's 3:14am right now...think I might go to sleep now...lol I work best when I am sleepy and have LP on lol 


	6. Ch6 And One

Harry Potter, LP, and the Sixth Year  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own and thing close to Linkin Park. Please don't take my story and re-write it and claim it as your own, that's called plagiarism. I only own the plot.  
  
:Reviews:  
  
wolfen-alysha-draco-dragon: wow I feel really honored to have you reading my story and reviewing my story :)  
  
lunakatrina: lol that's okay. Yeah you got that right so far lol. But in the first chapter he was bit just a little, but I didn't want it to be as opened or presented like that as I did in the last chapter. Wow that is freaky. I know the clothes there are expensive, that's why I mostly go to the clearance spot bows head in shame yeah I guess money doesn't grow out of trees anymore lol. Hmm...you could try Khols (sp?), K mart, and any other store that isn't usually expensive lol (that's where I go sometimes) Ok you keep on writing great fanfics also lol. ttyl  
  
Serpent of Light: Yeah...somehow I could only think best at night oO lol. Nah it's not weird, it's our inspiration time thingy lol. Yeah lol I've been thinking that I made them too small for all of your big appetites. My friend kept on telling me that I should of made them longer...well tell me if this chapter is still too short. Wittiness is fun indeed. Okay I'll check your story out :). I'll review it there.  
  
A/N: hey so how is everyone doing? Hope everything and everyone is doing fine :). Yay I got my presale tickets for the Projekt Revolution Tour. July 26,2004 I can't wait oh wait I can lol. Well I'm in the LPST now so I can officially promote  
  
LP now, instead of telling people about them by mouth and fliers and stuff... Carrie if you are reading this I think that you should join the LPU. lol is that the hundredth time I asked you that? Well have fun reading this chapter; I sort of had a writer's block. Okay Harry's not really transformed yet to a vampire yet, you'll know if he will ever be a full vampire...  
  
Summary: it's Harry Potter's 6th year my way. OotP spoilers. There's a vampire, Harry in a rock band (Linkin Park songs, not a songfic), and hopefully more...  
  
Last Time   
  
"Yeah do it Joe. I dare you to," Brad said mischievously.  
  
Joe, finished eating his sub, crossed half way across the room, tool the microphone stand, crossed back to the couch where Harry was, and poked him. More like he gave Harry a bit of a rough nudge because Phoenix tripped him a bit.  
  
"Oh shit," said Joe.  
  
Well while the guys were eating their subs, Harry fell asleep. It wasn't like that nightmare that he had earlier; it was a bit more pleasant.  
  
There was a meadow, a field of flowers, a few hills, and willow trees next to the meadow. Harry felt a soothing breeze go past him and he turned his head the way the breeze left.  
  
When he opened his eyes, he saw three figures near the meadow. As he walked closer to them (he was on top of one of the hills), he saw that two of them had dark hair and the other had long red hair. As he got closer, he heard laughter and them talking.  
  
Once he realized who they were, he paused mid-step and gasped. He might have gasped too loudly because they stopped and they turned to look at him. Harry didn't know what to do: just stand there or go to them? Then, as he was about to get closer to them, his side started hurting...  
  
...And he woke up to reality. At first he wondered where he was, he didn't hear Uncle Vernon or Dudley walking downstairs nor did he hear Aunt Petunia's shrilly voice. Then he opened his eyes. His surroundings didn't look the same either. Then he closed his eyes again, thinking that it was just a dream and he opened his eyes again. Nothing changed except for a now uncomfortable silence and stillness in the air.  
  
He turned his body around to face whoever was there. 4 staring faces greeted him. "They looked familiar," he said to himself. Then it hit him, like a wave hitting a rock, the guys looking for a singer.  
  
Something wasn't right. Besides the fact that they were staring at him and he was staring at them back. "There's only four right here. Wasn't there five? I wonder where he went." Harry didn't know but he voiced his last statement out loud. Then he noticed that two of them had their eyes averted away from him and to the floor underneath him.  
  
Then Harry turned his body and looked down and noticed the fifth member guy lying on the floor.  
  
"What are you doing there?" he asked the one on the floor.  
  
"Oh nothing much, just looking at the lovely ceiling tiles up there," Joe said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh have fun down there. Do you mind moving a bit? I want to get up," Harry said politely.  
  
Joe got up from the floor slowly, using the microphone stand to help him up. Harry saw the microphone stand and started rubbing his back, where it jabbed into him, it still was a bit of pain and he was sure there might be a bruise there later on.  
  
As he got up, he felt a bit light headed and fell to the couch again with closed eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Mike.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Honestly," Harry said softly. He opened his eyes and the world around him spinning about, like on a carousel, but he could only fool himself for so long. He closed his eyes again and this time he opened them slowly. He also got off from the couch a bit more slowly. This time he didn't feel as lightheaded as last time.  
  
"So who are you guys?" Harry asked them.  
  
"We are an American band looking for a singer. We're known as Xero for  
  
now," Joe said.  
  
"I meant your names," Harry said amused by all this.  
  
"I'm Mike."  
  
"I'm Brad."  
  
"I'm Dave."  
  
"I'm Rob."  
  
"And I'm Joe."  
  
After the introductions were made, he shook all of their hands. Still his surroundings didn't seem familiar.  
  
"What happened?" he asked very confused.  
  
"Don't you remember?" asked Dave (Phoenix).  
  
"I thought I was just finishing my french fries."  
  
"Or Freedom Fries, as they call it here now," Joe interrupted.  
  
Harry laughed at that. He really thought how strange it was to change it from french fries to freedom fries. To him they will always be french fries.  
  
"Well I was finishing my french fries and then the power went out and then mayhem," he said. It felt like he was forgetting something, but he couldn't remember what.  
  
"Is there anything else?" asked Rob.  
  
"No I don't think so," Harry said thoughtfully.  
  
"Well the first aid dude said that he did have a small bump to the head because that small amount of blood loss," Joe said.  
  
"Blood loss and a bump to the head? What are you talking about?" Harry said really confused and then it hit him ...again. "Oh. That strange man was there, he told me to stay really still," Harry said trying to remember. "I think that's it." Then he put one of his hands behind his neck and he felt the bandage part on.  
  
"Here the first aid guy said for you to have cookies, "Brad said. Brad turned his body to the table, where they were eating at and saw an empty plate, "which have disappeared right now."  
  
"Forget about the cookies, I can survive without them," Harry said.  
  
"But he said--," Brad started to say before Harry interrupted him.  
  
"As much as I love cookies, I don't feel like eating right now," Harry said with a note of finality. "So where are we? What happened?"  
  
"We are in the workers lounge and the mall is going through lock down. They are searching for that mad man who attacked you and for any other people," Mike said.  
  
"Wait a minute. What time is it?" Harry asked anxiously.  
  
"Just about a quarter after five. Why?" asked Brad.  
  
"Bloody hell. I'm late and they forgot to take me with them," he said miserably.  
  
"Who?" asked Rob.  
  
"My aunt and uncle."  
  
"Nah that's okay. I'll drive you home. In the mean time, do you wanna help us with some lyrics?" Mike told him.  
  
"Sure," Harry said unsure of what to do.  
  
Mike gave him a notebook with pages of lyrics.  
  
"Just pick one, while we work on the instrument parts. Okay?" Mike asked him and he walked over to the couch with the other guys.  
  
"Okay," Harry said and he flipped the notebook to the middle of the notebook. He started changing words, moving them about, adding words and taking a few words out as well for the next 26 minutes.  
  
"Hey you guys. I'm finished," he said. They walked over to him. Harry handed them the notebook and Mike was the first one to see it.  
  
Where should I start  
  
Disjointed heart  
  
I've got no commitment  
  
To my own flesh and blood  
  
Left all alone  
  
Far from my home  
  
No one to hear me, to heal my ill heart, I  
  
Keep it locked up inside  
  
Cannot express  
  
To the point I've regressed  
  
If anger's a gift, then I guess I've been blessed, I  
  
Keep it locked up inside  
  
Keep my distance from your lies  
  
It's too late to love me now  
  
You helped me to show me  
  
It's too late to love me now  
  
You don't take a word in  
  
Breaking a part of my heart to find release  
  
Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace  
  
Breaking a part of my heart to find release  
  
Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace  
  
Breaking a part of my heart to find release (Break)  
  
Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace (Me)  
  
Breaking a part of my heart to find release (Too)  
  
Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace  
  
Keep it locked up inside  
  
Keep my distance from your lies  
  
Breaking a part of my heart to find release (Break)  
  
Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace (Me)  
  
Breaking a part of my heart to find release (Too)  
  
Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace  
  
Breaking a part of my heart to find release  
  
Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace  
  
Breaking a part of my heart to find release  
  
Taking you out of my blood to bring me peace  
  
Keep my distance  
  
Keep my distance  
  
Keep my distance  
  
Keep my distance  
  
Spit drips from the jaw of the witless witness  
  
Cryptic colloquialism shifts your midriff  
  
Dark all I do embark the shadows  
  
Involved with my thought catalog, analogue, rap catalog  
  
Keep my distance, and fear resistance, hurt by persistence  
  
The twisted web of tangled lies  
  
Strangles my hope to waste and numbs the taste  
  
And I'm forced to face these hate crimes  
  
Against the state of being  
  
Feeling the weight- less -ness pressed between the ceiling  
  
Reeling around room  
  
Riding a bubble of sound proof  
  
It's the frequency making you  
  
S-Shake with every boom  
  
Involuntary muscle contraction  
  
Ignoring and drinking musical gas fume euphoria  
  
The sound pounds to make the dead flush  
  
To have you a head rush with red rhymes and said stuff After they all seen it, they looked at him with their mouths open.  
  
So how do you guys like this chapter? Thanks Carrie for helping me get out my little writers block. If you didn't know that was And One by Xero. I also heard it was the first song that Chester helped them out with when he first joined the band. 


	7. Ch7 Until Next Time

Harry Potter, LP, and the Sixth Year  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own and thing close to Linkin Park. Please don't take my story and re-write it and claim it as your own, that's called plagiarism. I only own the plot.  
  
A/N: hey everyone! I'm going to try to stick as much as to how the real LP did it back then. I think that you might know the differences about it, if you know a bit about them aside from their music. Does anyone of you want to join the LPU? Thanks for reading my story btw  
  
:Reviews:  
  
carrie: lol hey there Inspector Gadget :p. lol I think you might have been the only one who noticed that Carousel part I put in there. Hmm...you might never know what I'll have Harry/the band do next oO j/k  
  
wolfen-alysha-draco-dragon: lol and here it is  
  
Jenny: me either, until one day I got bored and decided I should do something. So do you want to join the LPU or are you already an LPUer?  
  
nafrat: oh it might be the other way around j/k thanks very much  
  
Setschan: yay glad to know that you're still here and that I didn't bore you to death. Well Harry is going to be a special type of vampyre. Yeah but hey, I'm just making this up as I go or I might just get bored during class one day and start brainstorming.  
  
FREAK ONALEASE: glad you love it and thanks also  
  
Psycho on the lose: wow really? If you don't mind me asking, who?  
  
Serpent of Light: the lyrics you can just get them on any major LP fan site. Which CD? Lol sorry but you lost me there. Don't worry that fly will die in a few days lol. Nah he didn't make all the lyrics, Harry/Chester had only improved the song, most of the lyrics were already there. Harry getting the singing position? Nope lol you'll find out what I mean later. Well I was planning on something happening that involves a certain Aunt of his later on (probably next chapter) and I'm trying to not have the Dursley's I the story that much. Oh no I think I might of said too much...don't worry most of your questions will soon be answered in the following chapters. Aww thanks for the offer lol maybe you can co-write one with me later on when I have a bit more free time.  
  
Lunakatrina: wow lol how much candy did you have? Geez I think it's been a long while since I was hyper..lol wow really? Moo? Interesting now say moo 5 times fast and then tell me what does a cow drink?  
  
Summary: it's Harry Potter's 6th year my way. OotP spoilers. There's a vampire, Harry in a rock band (Linkin Park songs, not a songfic), and hopefully more...  
  
Last Time   
  
"Hey you guys. I'm finished," he said. They walked over to him. Harry handed them the notebook and Mike was the first one to see it.  
  
After they all seen it, they looked at him with their mouths open.  
  
"Wow that is awesome Chester," Mike said and the other guys agreed to it also.  
  
A knock on the door made them all turn. They all stood still.  
  
"It's probably just security," Brad said.  
  
"Or it might not be security," Joe said a bit afraid.  
  
"Hey you guys. You can go now. We didn't find that guy, but still be on guard," said the person at the door.  
  
"Well I guess we're free to leave now then, right?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah. Come on Chester, I'll drive you to your place; just tell me where to go. See yeah you guys," Mike said as he grabbed his gear and started to walk out the back door with Harry right behind.  
  
"Yeah see ya later Mike and you too, Chester," one of them said as they left.  
  
Mike was leading Harry down the hallway, down a few steps, a few more turns and out the doors all in silence. When they got out, there was still sunlight. It nearly blinded Harry, but he quickly recovered from that. He was glad that Mike or anyone else saw him because just for an instant his eyes turned a bit red and then turned back into green.  
  
As they approached a car, Mike said," So here is my lovely car. It's a rent though so I won't be able to keep it for long." Mike unlocked the doors and let Harry get in the passenger seat. "Where do you live?" Mike asked.  
  
"Little Whinging, Surrey, " Harry said.  
  
"Okay, so what kind of music do you like?" Mike said trying to start a conversation as he started the engine and started to backup and drive.  
  
"Uh...I really don't know. Maybe some metal music," Harry said thoughtfully.  
  
"Okay," Mike said and he started to change the stations. It turned out that Depeche Mode was the band that was currently playing. Somehow it seemed like Harry has heard that song before. After that song was Metallica's Enter Sandman.  
  
"So did you buy anything at the mall?" Mike asked him.  
  
"Yeah. I bought this along with a few other stuff," Harry said and his hand went to his pocket just to make sure that his stuff was still there. Earlier in the restroom when no one was in there, he did a little spell that required not much magic to shrink them and it works a lot better without using the one that the school taught him.  
  
"So do you think you got the part?" Mike asked him curiously.  
  
"No," Harry said a bit too fast, but then he said," maybe. I'm not too sure because I wasn't there to hear anyone else's audition. I mean there could have been a few people there who must have had a better chance and greater voice than me."  
  
"Hmm..Are you sure about that Chester?" Mike asked him.  
  
"No," was his answer.  
  
'But I think you got it Chester,' Mike said in his head.  
  
Ten minutes later, they reached Magnolia Cresant; Harry felt that he should get off here, before Mike saw whom his relatives were.  
  
"You can just drop me off here Mike," Harry said after a minute of rushed thinking.  
  
"Are you sure? I could drop you off at your house," Mike told him.  
  
"Nah my relatives are kind of...strange when they see me with someone they don't know. They are like a paranoid looking over their backs you know," Harry told him the semi-truth because his relatives are really like that around anyone associated with him that they don't know.  
  
"Well okay then," Mike said as he stopped at Magnolia Road. "Well it was a pleasure meeting you Chester. I hope that we'll see each other someday."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks for dropping me off. Well if I ever do see you guys again, I'll see you guys at your concerts when you hit it big," Harry said as he gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
Mike nodded his head and started to drive off the opposite direction, where the sun was setting. The way that Harry had to go was almost dark, which was strange because it should still be at least some light out. Well Harry started to walk towards Private Drive.  
  
"Harry..." a feminine voice called out to him in a whisper, like it was like the wind, and he stopped walking.  
  
''It is the wind you bloke,'' Harry said to himself.  
  
"Aw does the young one believe me to be the wind? Well we're coming for you, green eyed love, you will be one of us as it was written in the scriptures," the voice said a bit closer to him this time.  
  
Harry felt a bit cold, even though it was really hot out. He felt lips briefly touching his own before what appeared to be birds flying away. He started to walk towards the Dursley's house again.  
  
"Well this is officially the strangest day I ever had," Harry said to himself out loud as he put his arms behind his head.  
  
A few minutes later he reached Private Drive. All the houses the same just as he last saw them that morning. He counted the houses until he got to the fourth house.  
  
With a last hand through his hair and the attempt to straighten his clothes and his hair, he knocked on the door to his aunt and uncles house. He thought he saw the curtains sway a bit at the corner of his eye. He heard hushed voices telling each other that it was just the door-to-door sell man and then heavy footsteps came closer to the door. The doorknob twisted and his uncle appeared. The man looked scared.  
  
"How can I help you sir?" Vernon said as politely and composed as he can be.  
  
"Well you can help me by moving to the side Uncle Vernon," Harry said to him.  
  
"W-WHAT!!! YOU CAN'T BE POTTER! Not in a billion years would he dress like that, and if he did where did he get the money for it?" Vernon said as though he trapped him.  
  
"Well I got it as part of my parents inherence to me actually. I think it would be a better if we went inside before the neighbors would start to think that you're. Up. To. Something," Harry said imitating his Professor Snape back I his first year.  
  
"Fine," for once his uncle listened to him and they went inside.  
  
"Vernon dear who was tha—Sorry sir, like what my husband said, we aren't buying anything...from...you..." she said as her eyes traveled around his body.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you Aunt Petunia. But I am not selling anything as you can see," Harry said as he spread his arms out and did a small turn. "And it's really nice to know that you left me at the mall."  
  
"We didn't have a choice. The mall security made us leaves. That mall was in lock down," Petunia said a bit strangely. Then she said," You aren't going to tell those freaks that we had left you there unintentionally are you?"  
  
"No I won't. Now can I go up to my room and rest?" Harry said getting annoyed at how she always made sure that someone from the wizarding world is going to come for them soon.  
  
"Yes boy. Now leave us alone," Vernon said angrily.  
  
Harry walked up the stairs, knowing that his aunt and uncle were watching him. When he got to his room. He just took off his boots, socks, his shirt, and he removed all the clothes that he bought. He closed the blinds and then he just laid down on the bed in his baggy jeans and fell asleep.  
  
So does anyone of you want to join the LPU? Its $25 for both the online pass and the package, if you want to know what's in the package email me or just ask in your review. Or you can get the $12, which is only the online pass. Well if you do decide to join, go to my profile and go to the link and say that LPflipmix referred you when you sign up  
  
Well that's all for this chapter. Tune in next weekend to see what happens next...So what do you think? Not as big as the cliffy up there but hey it is only 2:27 am here. Well consider the LPU offering and tell me what do you want to happen next. Good Night or Good Morning or Good Afternoon 


	8. Ch8 Sorry you didn't get the singing pos...

Harry Potter, LP, and the Sixth Year  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own and thing close to Linkin Park. Please don't take my story and re-write it and claim it as your own, that's called plagiarism. I only own the plot.  
  
A/N: hey everyone! Does anyone of you want to join the LPU? If you do say that Lpflipmix referred you. And from last chapter that song is titled And One, it's off the Hybrid Theory EP CD. You can't buy the CD anywhere; you have to join the LPU back in 2001 to own one. There might be some on EBAY, but note that the HTEP has only SIX songs in it, and it is very hard to get because it is a rare CD. Email me or review me for more details about the HTEP. Thanks for reading my story btw  
  
:Reviews: ERMonkey, Queen of Insanity: thanks (  
  
Silver: yeah I've been meaning to make the chapters longer, but it never works out.  
  
Carry Out: well I already answered your questions through AIM, so do you want one of the P R flier and sticker (when they send it to me)?  
  
Stardra - The Dark side of the Light: oh my thank you. Well I was still thinking about whether they should stay with the magical or the muggle or both. I'll have you guys decide on that ;)  
  
wolfen-alysha-draco-dragon: ah babble all you want, I don't mind and I'm really interested on what you guys think about.  
  
Serpent of Light: blushes wow you guys really do think this is a great story? Lol. Yes they will behave themselves as best as I can make them (Barbie song: You can brush my hair, and take me anywhere...that part just popped in my head when I said that part about the Dursleys) oh but I am planning on something to happen this or next chapter... ah I'll tell everyone about it on my A/N. lol I'm going to P R 04 also (, but I wanted to go by myself because my father always insists that he pays for the tickets even though he is not going. That sucks, didn't they reschedule it? Hmm your concert wasn't around the beginning of March or near the end of February was it? Ah sorry for driving you crazy, but hey I do that with everyone else and I'm still insane :p yeah you'll be noticing some Linkin Park lyrics popping in here and there ;) lol it was a lyric from Papercut. I think that everything I make happen is intentional muhahaha...thanks (  
  
Summary: it's Harry Potter's 6th year my way. OotP spoilers. There's a vampire, Harry in a rock band (Linkin Park songs, not a songfic), and hopefully more...  
  
Last Time   
  
Harry walked up the stairs, knowing that his aunt and uncle were watching him. When he got to his room. He just took off his boots, socks, his shirt, and he removed all the clothes that he bought. He closed the blinds and then he just laid down on the bed in his baggy jeans and fell asleep.   
  
A five boring days later (and more strange looks from his relatives), Harry woke up hearing his uncle arguing over the phone. He stretched, ran his hand through his hair a few times, put his glasses on, found clean plaid pajama pants, and then walking towards the bedroom door. From there, he slowly walked down the stairs, going past the stairs that creak, casually walking past Uncle Vernon (strange look #252), walking into the kitchen, and grabbing an apple.  
  
"FOR THE LAST TIME THERE IS NO ONE NAMED THAT HERE!!" Uncle Vernon yelled.  
  
"But sir, calm down. Are you sure that there is no Chester Bennington at your home?" the voice on the other side of the line said in a forced calm voice, but Harry didn't hear what the person said.  
  
"YES I AM!" Uncle Vernon yelled again.  
  
"So this isn't Number four, Private Drive?"  
  
"THIS IS MY HOUSE AND I KNOW THAT THERE ISN'T A CHESTER IN HERE. IT'S JUST ME, MY WIFE, MY SON, AND THE FRE- BOY!" and Uncle Vernon slammed the phone down so hard it almost broke as he walked away.  
  
Harry was almost sure he was going to call him a freak again. 'But wait a minute,' Harry said to himself inside his head. 'Didn't Uncle Vernon say Chester?' said another voice. 'Yeah, as a matter in fact he did', he said to himself. 'And that would be me,' said the other voice. 'You mean us,' Harry said inside his head, but the other voice did not say anything after that comment.  
  
The phone rang again.  
  
"Tell them to GO AWAY boy," Uncle Vernon barked at him.  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry said lazily.  
  
Harry picked up the phone and immediately there was this loud annoying sound, like pots and pans being banged and he quickly put the phone away at a safe distance. When the noise stopped, he said politely, "Chester here," there was silence at the end of the line. "Hello? Anyone there? Oh well..." Harry was about to hang up when he heard a voice saying something.  
  
"Oh Chester it's you. Where were you?" it was Mike.  
  
"I was no where. Just sleeping. Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well we called you a few minutes ago and some guy said that you don't live there, I think his name was Drysley's or was it the Daryley's?" Mike said.  
  
"Oh that's my uncle. I have a different last name than them."  
  
"Oh that explains a few things, but why did he say you weren't there?" Mike questioned him.  
  
"Well he doesn't like me that much and we aren't on very good terms," Harry explained to Mike and plus he was actually telling the man the truth for the first time since he met them. "So why did you call me?" he wondered.  
  
"Oh well I think you might have actually known what it is already," Mike said mysteriously.  
  
"Oh you caught the guy?" Harry said confused and surprised.  
  
"Oh no not that," Mike said.  
  
"Oh," Harry said a bit disappointed. "Then why?"  
  
"Well ---Hey you guys quit it--," on the other side of the line, it sounded like Mike was fighting over the phone with someone. "You guys quit it---," then the line went dead.  
  
"Hello?" Harry asked, but then the phone made that sound when no one has answered in a long time. And he put the phone down and finished his apple in his room.  
  
In a hotel somewhere in London   
  
"Ah look what you guys did!!!" Mike yelled.  
  
On one hand he held the phone and on the other hand he held the phone cord (those really old phones, no wireless in that hotel) and the telephone holder thing was on the floor. There was a small hole in the wall and a small thin line about 7 inches long where the cord was in.  
  
"Uh...Let's just hide the hole and make the phone look like it's okay," Joe said.  
  
"Sure," Brad said and then they started working on fixing that up.  
  
A few minutes later they finished.  
  
"Ah I never got to tell Chester!" Mike said.  
  
"Let's just use a payphone," Dave suggested.  
  
"Okay. Got any British money with you?" Mike asked as they started walking down the hallway and into the elevator.  
  
Number Four, Private Drive   
  
Harry spent the next few minutes thinking of how his life would have been if Sirius had never fallen through that damned veil. He would rather have Sirius have fallen into Veronica's Veil instead. Well that Veronica's Veil was to have said been the veil that the poor woman had cleaned Jesus' face from dirt and blood and it had captured an imprint of his face. Maybe Harry was just very lonely.  
  
'Yeah that's right, I'm just lonely...but not as lonely as Sirius was back in Azkaban,' Harry said to himself.  
  
'You have me now," said that voice in his head from earlier. It wasn't the other voices he had heard from the previous nights. This voice sounded a bit friendlier and a bit more understanding.  
  
'What do you mean by that?' Harry questioned the voice, but it didn't answer back again. 'Fine then, be like that.'  
  
Harry didn't know what to do now. He might as well ask the Dursley's if he had any chores to do because he was that bored. So he got up from his bed and walked downstairs.  
  
His Aunt Petunia was the only one in the house besides him because Dudley went to go at Piers house again and Uncle Vernon was at work. She was at the window's trying to catch any of her neighbors if they are doing anything 'unnatural'.  
  
"Aunt Petunia?" Harry called out to her and he was surprised to find her to be a bit shaken.  
  
"What?" was her reply.  
  
"Do you have anything for me to do?"  
  
Once he said that she looked really surprised, Harry never wanted to do any chore work for them voluntarily. "Yes. You can put up the little fence around my flowers and mow the lawn."  
  
"Okay Aunt Petunia," Harry said. At least she didn't give him a time on when to finish them.  
  
"The fence will be in the garage, next to Dudley's old tricycle," Harry started to walk away when she added, "And Harry? Change your clothes; we don't want the neighbor's think that we are bringing up another delinquent in our perfect house."  
  
"Yes Aunt Petunia," he said with a little soft laugh and ran upstairs to change.  
  
When he emerged from his room he wore Dudley's old clothes, but the long shirt he wore, he tore off the sleeves from that one. So it was now a faded black sleeve less shirt and blue jeans.  
  
He walked downstairs to the garage. Aunt Petunia was at her usual spot right by the window. He found the small fence with the hammer and the nails to hold them altogether right next to Dudley's old battered tricycle. Then he opened the garage so that he wouldn't have to go back inside the house.  
  
The sun was high above the few scattered clouds. There wasn't much wind to keep him cool. When the sun's light touched his skin, it felt like fire was consuming him, but then it disappeared.  
  
He started to put up the fence, one by one. When he was finished an hour later, he looked at what the fence looked like. It was one of those wooden ones with the pointed top, like a stake or an arrow.  
  
He put the extra nails and the hammer back in the garage and then got the lawn mower out.  
  
After he got it started, he started to mow the lawn. It was a rather boring job now. After he got down with that, rather faster than all the times he mowed their lawn.  
  
He was a bit tired and so he just put the lawn mower to the side and laid down on the now cut grass. He inhaled the smell of the grass; it smelled smoothing in a way as the wind was blowing softly.  
  
He must have dosed off because the sun wasn't as high as it was before. He decided to get up and put the mower back in the garage and go back in the house.  
  
As soon as he went in the house the phone was ringing again. He walked to it again.  
  
"I got it Aunt Petunia," Harry yelled and picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Chester! We finally found a phone booth," Brad said.  
  
"Okay. What happened?"  
  
"Oh that's a story that we don't feel like talking about right now." Brad said with a chuckle.  
  
"Okay. So what was it that Mike wanted to tell me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh. That. Well are you sure you want to know Chester?" Brad said a bit sadly.  
  
"Yes. I do want to know," Harry said in all determination.  
  
"Well it seems that you did not get the singing part for our band. Sorry man."  
  
Harry felt a bit numb, he couldn't feel anything there, also a bit tired but he was so much more aware. Well at least now he could pursue his Auror career. It's not like he really wanted to sing in the first place, it was just something he felt like trying out.  
  
"Chester are you still there?" Brad said and Harry could have sworn he heard laughter coming from the other end.  
  
He put his mouth on the receiver and said softly, "Yeah I'm still here. Oh well, thanks for letting me try out in the first place. Can you tell me who won?"  
  
"Yeah I think we can. The person we chose is by the name of Chester C. Bennington. We tried to call him earlier but some old man was there," Brad said in a serious tone.  
  
"WHAT?" Chester yelled.  
  
At the other end of the line, there was fighting over the phone, "Give it to me Brad," that was Mike again.  
  
"No," Brad said.  
  
"You're gonna break it...AGAIN!!!" Mike screamed.  
  
"Fine then," Brad let go of the phone.  
  
"Chester are you still there?" Mike asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm still here...I think."  
  
"Well. YOU GOT THE PART!" Mike yelled happily.  
  
"So I got the part?" Harry said in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah. You start rehearsing with us in two weeks from now."  
  
"Cool. Well see you guys in a week I guess. Thanks."  
  
"Yeah. No need to thank us, you deserve the part. I mean did you not hear the rest of those guys who were singing? They sounded like Banshees. Well bye Chester, we have to go back at the hotel now," Mike said.  
  
"Bye," Harry said and hung up the phone.  
  
Harry was struck with silence in the house. He went to the kitchen and found a note in the refrigerator:  
  
Boy,  
  
We left you in charge of the house until July 20th. We are leaving to go to Florida for Dudley's birthday and we only had enough money for four airplane tickets. For me, Aunt Petunia, Dudley and that boy Piers. If we find anything gone, taken, or something else we will kick you out no matter what those freaks do.  
  
Uncle Vernon  
  
"Aw how nice of them to not tell me anything about their trip. Oh well I have the house all to myself," he said a bit baffled.  
  
Harry walked upstairs and got a towel. He walked in the bathroom and took a shower. He leaned against the shower wall as hot water pelted down on him.  
  
He sighed.  
  
A few minutes later he put shampoo and soap on him and got out of the shower and put a towel around his waist. He looked at himself at the mirror, which was fogged up. He put a hand on that a wiped it away.  
  
He could see his unnatural green eyes reflecting back at him. They showed pain and suffering, but also a new light. He thought he saw movement behind him, but when he turned around he was faced with the window that was only about 5 feet off the ground. 'It must have been a bird.'  
  
He sighed again and dried off, put fresh clothes on, walked to his room and decided to sleep.  
  
Well have a great Easter and spring break everyone. I decided to end it there, because I'm starting chapter nine from that, it wouldn't of had made that much sense of I had left it someplace else and you would probably of waited a lot longer then.  
  
If you want to join the LPU, but not through the Internet, email me your address and I'll mail you the LPU slip. Thanks for reading. Oh and do you guys want the band to:  
  
A) Just perform in the muggle world B) Just perform in the wizarding world C) Both A & B  
  
I need everyone's vote on this. Thanks. 


	9. Ch 9 How are things?

Harry Potter, LP, and the Sixth Year  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own and thing close to Linkin Park. Please don't take my story and re-write it and claim it as your own, that's called plagiarism. I only own the plot.  
  
A/N: hey everyone! Does anyone and I mean anyone who wants to join the LPU? It's the Linkin Park fan club. LP has put up the updated version of the Projekt Revolution Player. You can find the url of the player in my ff.net profile. Go ahead and check it out. Put it up on your site, profile, information center, give it out to friends, or have it in your favorites list. Thanks for reading my story  
  
: Reviews:   
  
Carry Out: lol I already answered your questions on AIM.  
  
ERMonkey, Queen of Insanity: I'll try.  
  
wolfen-alysha-draco-dragon: cool, I was thinking about doing something like that later on.  
  
Serpent of Light: You were talking about Travis right? He's the drummer. Where are you moving? Oh you'll find about the voice inside that's right beneath my skin...err I mean inside Harry's head. Hmm I don't think it will be, but I might have a few character's of my own being slash...lol yes that was a vampire. Lol the Phone part was sort of something that Mike actually did; well it was just him and a glass table. If you want more info just watch Frat Party at the Pancake Festival or just ask me and I'll tell you about it :).  
  
amazing typo: hmm...lol I'm not really sure what are some of the British sayings. Thank You  
  
John: thanks for your vote :)  
  
lunakatrina: Glad your back lunakatrina :) lol so is my story improving with each chapter or is it vice versa? All in due time you'll find out whose voice it is inside his head. And there's a reason I have that small picket fence around the flowerbeds, which is like maybe 3 to 6 feet away from the porch. Thanks lunakatrina, can't wait for more work from you as well :p.  
  
Stardra - The Dark side of the Light: About Veronica's Veil, well the answer is both yes and no. I did get the idea from Anne Rice's 'Memnoch the Devil', but I did a bit of research and there was indeed a Veronica that wiped Jesus' face with it, which left an imprint of his face on it, which is probably still lost to this day. Thank you. And here is the chapter that you wanted to come soon lol Results of the poll, so far: Just muggle: 1 Just wizarding: 2 Both: 4  
  
Last Time   
  
He could see his unnatural green eyes reflecting back at him. They showed pain and suffering, but also a new light. He thought he saw movement behind him, but when he turned around he was faced with the window that was only about 5 feet off the ground. 'It must have been a bird.'  
  
He sighed again and dried off, put fresh clothes on, walked to his room and decided to sleep.  
  
That night, Harry did not sleep that well.  
  
Dream   
  
He was walking down a tunnel, there was mold and grime and slime everywhere.  
  
He kept on walking until he saw an ancient door with many cracks in it. Some sort of familiarly hit him. He has seen this door before, but where?  
  
He opened the door as gently as he could, but it could not help him as it crumbled into dust. As soon as it did that, a newer wooden door had replaced it.  
  
In the center was a man. Or if a man is what you would call him (sorry couldn't help myself there, if you've seen QotD you'd know what I'm talking about.) Harry kneeled down. The man was finely dressed. A long leather trench coat, the black three-piece suit, polished shoes, and white gloves holding an ivory cane. He was pale, with shoulder length brown hair, a black top hat, and deep brown eyes. He reminded him of Sirius.  
  
"Welcome Monsieur Potter and Monsieur Bennington," the man said. Harry looked around everywhere, but only saw it was him and the man that was in the room.  
  
"Still confused? Well you'll realize it sooner or later. After all you have eternity to figure it out," the man said sadly and then chuckled at the last part.  
  
"Please we need your help with the battle Count," Harry said. Somehow he was afraid of the answer and if he will be destroyed on the spot.  
  
"You are such a precious gem, young one. You remind me of one I lost so many centuries ago. She was so determined to kill me, but in the end I got to her. Well the past is the past right? "He sighed. "There hasn't been one of your kind in almost a millennia. I'll help you on one condition."  
  
"Yes?" Harry was wary of what he must do. The Count can be very mistrustful.  
  
"Go find the Green Flame Torch. It will be very helpful in the near future," the Count said.  
  
Before Harry could say anything, the floor beneath him gave way and he fell once more.  
  
This time he was on a stage, singing with the guys.  
  
"You tried to get the best of me. GO AWAY" he screamed and jumped into the crowd.  
  
He forgot about how many of their fans liked him, and the security guys weren't paying that much attention, but once they did it was too late.  
  
Crazed teens rushed to take a piece of him, one even tried to pull down his pants. They were starting to smother him. He felt so helpless, lost under the surface, but still he continued to sing and scream even though it was a bit muffled.  
  
"GO AWAY!!!" he screamed. He felt hands feeling his body, as much as he liked that, he just had to get out of there.  
  
He saw the other guys watching him to make sure he was all right; the security guards were trying to get past the shield that the students had put up.  
  
Hands were all he can see.  
  
The scene started to fade away. This time he saw the damned veil. Everything was in slow motion, but just as Sirius was right near the point of touching the veil, he disappeared.  
  
End Dream   
  
It was morning as Harry woke up in cold sweat. It might not been a nightmare, but just seeing those images made him a bit frightened,  
  
'Was is something from the future?' he asked himself. Frustrated he ran his hands over his hair.  
  
He decided to write to Moody, for that daily check up on him.  
  
Dear Moody,  
  
How are things in the wizarding world? Well it seems like my family left to go to the States for Dudley's birthday and leaving me with the house, alone. But don't worry you, guys don't have to pick me up or anything, I'll be fine by myself. I never know, just why they run so far away, far away from me. It will give me time to finish my homework without having to do them when they're asleep. Well I'll leave you to your thoughts now Moody.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Harry finished writing the letter he tied it onto Hedwig's leg and she flew off into the cloudless sky.  
  
He wished he can fly with her, but that would be inappropriate for him to do so. He sighed and walked away to downstairs.  
  
He looked at himself at the family room mirror. He was only wearing black and green boxers, and that was about it. His hair was a bit disheveled, but part of his hair was sticking up like the week before.  
  
He ignored that and just kept on walking to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and noticed that he had to go out to the porch and get it, since now his neighbor is delivered milk to their homes.  
  
So he walked outside, still in his boxers, and the milk was sitting on the left corner of the porch. As he bent down to retrieve it, a gust of wind picked up.  
  
Surprised, he heard laughter behind him. He turned around to meet the mystery person and saw a woman with long strawberry blonde hair and blonde streaks in it. A heart shaped face and dark twinkling eyes.  
  
"Wotcher, Harry!" she said.  
  
"Tonks! What are you doing here?" Harry said surprised.  
  
"Here ya go Harry," Tonks said as she handed him a pink trench coat.  
  
Confusedly he took it and looked at it," What am I suppose to do with this?"  
  
"You put it on silly. Do you want me to help you with that ma'am?" Tonks said jokingly.  
  
"Huh?" and the he looked down and remember he was only wearing boxers. "Oh! Uh... Thanks Tonks," Harry said while he was blushing.  
  
"Nah, just get dressed indeed, we're gonna dance in the rain," she said.  
  
Harry grabbed the milk, let Tonks into the Dursley residence, put in it the refrigerator, and ran upstairs.  
  
In his room, Harry looked through his closet to find something clean to wear. After 5 minutes of looking he was wearing a white t-shirt, dark gray sleeveless vest, and baggy blue jeans. He put some muggle money and his wand in some of the pockets.  
  
He walked down the stairs and saw Tonks looking at the photos that were on the selves. She had a sad look on her face, as all that she saw was the many pictures of Dudley growing up and Vernon and Petunia together.  
  
On the last step he made he made it loud enough for her to him there. Tonks spinned around, with wand on hand pointed right at him.  
  
"Whoa. I surrender," Harry said with both his arms raised up.  
  
Tonks put her wand down, "Oh sorry about that Harry,"  
  
"So what are you doing here Tonks? You're not here to watch me are you?"  
  
"Partly, I'm to watch you and to talk to you. Come on let's go," Tonks said as she started walking towards the door.  
  
Harry opened the door for her and made sure he had the keys to the house and that the door was locked.  
  
He put his pants in the vest pockets and walked besides Tonks," So is there a particular place we're going?"  
  
"Nope, just walking. It looks like you need to Harry. Haven't you been out at all?" Tonks said while laughing.  
  
"Yeah just a few times. So how is everyone doing back there?"  
  
"Oh well I guess their doing fine except for the fact that Siri—uh seriously it's been boring there," Tonks said uncertainly while giving him a concerned look.  
  
Harry saw it, but he just ignored it and pretended he didn't here her almost slip up like that.  
  
"So how are you doing Harry?" Tonks said concerned.  
  
"Oh I've been um...I've been...Well actually I don't know how I'm doing or feeling now a days," he said sighing and running his hands through his head.  
  
They reached Magnolia Park and went to the swings. The city decided to put in new swings three days ago and Dudley's gang has not gotten to those ones yet.  
  
"Oh did you want to share anything Harry?"  
  
"No not really. Well maybe just one thing," Harry said uncertainly.  
  
"Yes? I'm all ears Harry," Tonks said.  
  
Harry knows that the Order wants him to confide into and today it will be Tonks.  
  
"Well lately I've been a bit of a paranoid actually. It just seems like paranoia is all I got left. I don't know what stressed me out first or the pressure was fed but I just know what it feels like," Harry said.  
  
"Like what feels like?" Tonks said confused.  
  
"To have a voice in the back of my head. I guess what I'm trying to say is that lately there's been someone or something following me at night. There might be more I don't know. At first I thought it was some new Order member, but then you guys like to watch me secretly and not calling my name out at night or anything like that," Harry said as he started to swing on the swings.  
  
"Well I think I should go now Harry boy. Do you think you'll make it out fine back to the house?" Tonks said as she got up.  
  
"Yeah I'll make it out there fine. Good-bye Tonks," Harry said but before she could of said anything back to him, she apparated away without looking at him.  
  
Harry got up from the swing and started walking around the park. He saw a little girl and her mother on the park bench. 'They both looked hungry,' Harry thought.  
  
As he getting close to them he noticed that both of their clothes were ripped in a few places, their hair was a bit tangled, dirt on their clothing as well, and as he was getting closer to them he noticed that there were some fading bruises on their faces.  
  
He stopped in front of them and just looked, he knew it was rude but he just wanted to see them. The mother stared back at him; first with fear then with disgust. The little girl looked no more than the age of 6. She tried to hide under her mothers arm.  
  
"What is your daughters name ma'am?"  
  
She didn't say anything. When she didn't say anything after a minute, the little girl spoke with a soft voice and innocence, "My name is Mimida and I'm this many years old," she said as she put up six fingers.  
  
Harry laughed softly, "What a lovely daughter you have there ma'am. Please go get yourselves something to eat and stay," Harry said as he placed about 900 pounds (or bank notes) on her hand. He started to walk away when he heard the mother say 'thank-you' so softly he wouldn't of heard it.  
  
"Your welcome," he said and walked back towards his house.  
  
Ah sorry for not reviewing last week, I was experiencing some writer's block. I decide to change the ending of this one and have the previous ending for this chapter to be in the beginning of chapter 10. I hope that everyone will have a great weekend and make sure to check out that P R player up there. Check out my LP Numb Journal, you can find the link in my FF.net profile here just click on my name on the top of this page and it should take you to my profile here. Time to watch some anime :p. 


	10. Ch 10 At Twilights End

Harry Potter, LP, and the Sixth Year  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own anything close to Linkin Park. I do not own Camel cigarettes either. Please don't take my story and re-write it and claim it as your own, that's called plagiarism. I only own the plot.  
  
A/N: hey everyone! Does anyone and I mean anyone who wants to join the LPU? It's the Linkin Park fan club. LP has put up the updated version of the Projekt Revolution Player. Go ahead and check it out. Put it up on your site, profile, information center, give it out to friends, or have it in your favorites list. Thanks for reading my story  
  
: Reviews: Carry out: lol maybe you're the only one so far...I just might have to make you guys wait a longer time, all I want is 7 reviews, that's usually more than what I usually get, I just want to make sure their alive and if they still like this sorry excuse for a story.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to carry out. Thanks for reviewing my story again and telling me not to quit.  
  
I find answers so unclear; I wish to find a way to disappear.   
  
Over and over again, over and over again, over and over again, over and over again, over and over again gotta love remix's right carry? Lol  
  
Last Time   
  
She didn't say anything. When she didn't say anything after a minute, the little girl spoke with a soft voice and innocence, "My name is Mimida and I'm this many years old," she said as she put up six fingers.  
  
Harry laughed softly, "What a lovely daughter you have there ma'am. Please go get yourselves something to eat and stay," Harry said as he placed about 900 pounds (or bank notes) on her hand. He started to walk away when he heard the mother say 'thank-you' so softly he wouldn't of heard it.  
  
"Your welcome," he said and walked back towards his house.   
  
As Harry laid down on his bed a few nights later, he thought of what he had done to the mother and daughter. He did do a good thing right? He tossed and turned on the bed, just thinking about that and what ever happened to them.  
  
Just as the first rays of the sun appeared over the horizon, he fell asleep.  
  
July 5th, a week later   
  
For the next few weeks Harry spent time with the band making new songs, throwing a few songs away, getting to know the guys, the guys getting to 'know' him (or rather Chester and not Harry).  
  
Right now they were in Mike's basement, it was small so everything was a bit cramped up. Since they were staying in England for a while Mike bought a small house for him and the other guys to live in.  
  
So there they were in the dimly lit room, with them everywhere, one of Mike's STAIND posters up to make it seem a bit homier.  
  
"Hey Mark, I want you to tape us singing this song," Mike said to Mark. Mark is one of the guys close friends also the guy that tapes them.  
  
"Ready? One. Two. Three. Now," Mark said.  
  
Riding with the head full of bodies of red  
  
And what I said still stuck in my head  
  
But mis-led thinking the things I do  
  
Would make you never want to come back  
  
But an on-front attack  
  
So you could never run from that  
  
Being trapped in this beau  
  
Some that I never wanted to do  
  
But through it all you've got to see  
  
That where I want to be  
  
Is over the pen again  
  
Letting it out of me  
  
In the center of the day  
  
In a dream  
  
Seeing all my thoughts  
  
Getting lost in between  
  
Realizing one  
  
Not the way that it seems  
  
And the killing and the killer with a head full of screams  
  
I want to live in another place  
  
Where no one can say that I live for them  
  
Start seeing its not meant to be for me  
  
I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy  
  
A place for my head  
  
The second it starts  
  
We'll both be crushed  
  
When it all falls apart  
  
Knowing no matter how low  
  
Hoping that you won't know  
  
The strain it puts to me, seeing what you've done  
  
And consequently I've run away, just hidden again  
  
Within the boundaries of an anguish  
  
Don't want me to say this  
  
But you're dragging me down  
  
Lost in the chaos  
  
Being tossed around  
  
Singing again to myself, a head full of hectic  
  
Hope that some day you'll regret this  
  
Everything's the wrong place, the wrong time  
  
Adding to the panic in my confine  
  
Singing again to myself, a head full of hectic  
  
Hope that some day you'll regret this  
  
Everything's the wrong place, the wrong time  
  
Adding to the panic in my confine  
  
I want to live in another place  
  
Where no one can say that I live for them  
  
Start seeing it's not meant to be for me  
  
I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy  
  
A place for my head  
  
You  
  
Try to take the best of me  
  
Go away  
  
You  
  
Try to take the best of me  
  
Go away  
  
You  
  
Try to take the best of me  
  
Go away  
  
You  
  
Try to take the best of me  
  
Go Away  
  
You  
  
Try to take the best of me, go away  
  
You  
  
Try to take the best of me, go away  
  
You  
  
Try to take the best of me, go away  
  
You  
  
Try to take the best of me, go away  
  
I want to live in another place  
  
Where no one can say that I live for them  
  
Start seeing it's not meant to be for me  
  
I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy  
  
A place for my head  
  
GET...AWAY...  
  
Singing again to myself, a head full of hectic  
  
Hope that some day you'll regret this  
  
Everything's the wrong place, the wrong time  
  
Adding to the panic in my confine  
  
Singing again to myself, a head full of hectic  
  
Hope that some day you'll regret this  
  
Everything's the wrong place, the wrong time  
  
Adding to the panic of my  
  
Confine  
  
"That was great you guys," Mark said. "Well it's getting dark  
  
now, I'm going to sleep now. Night."  
  
There was a chorus of 'Night mark' from them.  
  
"Yeah I think that I'll go now also," Harry said.  
  
"Really Chester? Do you need a ride?" Joe asked.  
  
"Nah, I'll be fine. It's getting late anyways and I have to go buy some things also," Harry said.  
  
"Oh okay, well have a safe journey there Chester," Brad said concerned.  
  
Harry turned around to the couch to go get his jacket, when someone touched his shoulder.  
  
"Hey. Are you feeling all right Chester? You look kinda pale," Mike, asked him concerned.  
  
"Yeah. I'm okay, just not usually in the sunlight that much you know? Well I got to go now before any of the loonies are out and about," Harry said.  
  
"All right. Call us if you need anything at all or anything. Well night Chester," Mike said as he walked him out the front door.  
  
"Yeah, night Mike," Harry said as he waved good bye to him, put his jacket on and walked away.  
  
Harry walked to the nearest drug store. He bought milk, eggs, cereal, three lighters, and sugar.  
  
As he was waiting in line, he noticed two selves full of different brands of cigarettes. 'To buy or not to buy,' Harry asked himself in his head. 'Buy them,' said that voice that appears in his head. It's been happening a bit more, hearing that voice.  
  
"Next." 2 minutes passed since the cashier said that.  
  
"Sir please move, you're holding up the line," the cashier said.  
  
Harry looked behind him and noticed that there was no one behind him. Harry raised his eyebrow at her, like she was delusional or out of it.  
  
"Sorry for keeping you waiting madam," Harry said in his polite voice.  
  
"Is that all sir?" the cashier asked him.  
  
'Is there a reason I bought those lighters?' Harry asked himself.  
  
'Yes for the cigarettes, how else are you gonna light it you bloke.' said that voice.  
  
"Uh...yes there is actually. Will you please give me a whole box of cigarettes?" Harry asked.  
  
"What brand sir?"  
  
"Hmm...can you give me those ones? Uh...Camel cigarettes. Thanks,"  
  
"Your total comes to 45 pounds (or bank notes)."  
  
Harry handed her the money and was surprised to see that he still had some money left, maybe he had a few extra change lying around or maybe Moody gave him some extra.  
  
"Thank you sir. Have a good night," the cashier said as she gave him his change.  
  
"Thank you," Harry said and walked out of the store.  
  
As he was walking, he pondered as to what made him buy those cigarettes.  
  
It was almost twilight now; he reached Magnolia Park. He finally couldn't resist the urge any longer. He sat down on one of the benches and opened up the box of cigarettes and lit it.  
  
At first he coughed, but then a few more times he was no longer coughing or having any difficulty smoking. He was in bliss, as the nicotine coursed through his veins. He laid down on the bench so he could see the almost stars. He could feel it, even as a small gentle breeze passed him.  
  
"Naughty, naughty. You don't want one of the order members catching you now, smoking. You should know better Harry, but I do like the name Chester a bit more appealing," said a feminine voice behind him.  
  
Instantly he sat straight up. He looked around and finally saw her. She was about 5'5 ft tall, a natural blonde, blue round eyes, and heart shaped lips. She wore a fine silk wedding dress, along with the diamond and pearl encrusted tiara, but then a second later she was wearing a black t- shirt, black leather pants, black boots, and a long black leather jacket.  
  
"Not to be rude or anything, but have we met before?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Yes, but I don't believe that you would of remembered me, Harry Potter. It was also at night when we 'met', she said in a French accent.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked.  
  
"I believe you are asking the wrong question there, Mr. Potter, "she said playfully and yet serious at the same time, she added," Take a good look."  
  
Harry put out his cigarette with his heel and looked at her. All of a sudden lightning flashed and for a split second he saw her electric blue eyes and the bat like wings from her back and the two fanged teeth. A vampire.  
  
He did what his gut and his instinct told him to do, and that was to run away run away from it. He never knows just why he ran so far away, far away from her.  
  
It had started to rain hard. He could hardly make out where he was going, but as long as he was away from it he was fine.  
  
Then the worse had just came, he slipped on mud. More lightning and thunder, it sounded and looked menacing.  
  
When he looked up, there she was. Her eyes were a blood red, 'Like Voldermort's,' he shuddered at the thought. She was looking at him calmly.  
  
He sensed that his end was near. So instead of getting up and run away, he was on his knees with his arms spread open like a cross. He was waiting for her to kill him.  
  
He saw her bend low enough for her mouth to reach the right side of his neck and he closed his eyes like a frightened child.  
  
Then he knew no more.  
  
So what did anyone think of that chapter? Anyone? Well if I don't get at least 7 REVIEWS you guys just might have to wait two more weeks for the next chapter. I know that might be asking much of you, but I know my story sucks but only one person reviewed last chapter :( Well have a great weekend and coming week(s).  
  
Hey everyone, can you go to my FF.net profile and go to the BANDBUILDER site there? It should be the last link on there. I tried putting it on here, but it didn't work. That site is the music player for PROJEKT REVOLUTION 2004. If you did go to that BANDBUILDER link, tell me what you think of it. Thanks 


	11. Ch 11 Winged Savior ptI

Harry Potter, LP, and the Sixth Year  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own anything close to Linkin Park. I do not own cigarettes either nor their songs. Please don't take my story and re-write it and claim it as your own, that's called plagiarism. I only own the plot. I do not own Dracula or Dracula's eviler form. A/N: hey everyone! Does anyone and I mean anyone who wants to join the LPU? It's the Linkin Park fan club. LP has put up the updated version of the Projekt Revolution Player. Go ahead and check it out. Put it up on your site, profile, information center, give it out to friends, or have it in your favorites list. Thanks for reading my story  
  
: Reviews:  
  
ERMonkey, Queen of Insanity: Oh lol that was last chapters...read this one and you'll find out a bit more...  
  
Carry out: hell yeah VAMPIRES ARE SO SEXY, I wouldn't mind for them to suck the life out of me any day or I mean night ;) oh hmm that was a XERO demo alright, it's called Esual.  
  
Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus: thanks  
  
Serpent of Light: oh well I hope you like it there. Is it going to be your permanent living quarters for now? Lol well I hope you'll be feeling better soon :P A/N 2: sorry you guys I meant to have this chapter up last week, but M. Word wasn't working. Last Time  
  
He sensed that his end was near. So instead of getting up and run away, he was on his knees with his arms spread open like a cross. He was waiting for her to kill him.  
  
He saw her bend low enough for her mouth to reach the right side of his neck and he closed his eyes like a frightened child.  
  
Then he knew no more.  
  
Harry sat bolt right on his bed and put his right hand to his neck swiftly. He felt liquid, but when he raised his hand to the morning sun and only saw sweat on his hands, not blood.  
  
"Was it only a dream?"  
  
Harry was very confused, but still cautious to his surroundings. He put his glasses on and jumped off his bed, grabbed his wand and looked around wildly.  
  
It was only 7 in the morning. He looked out the window and noticed that there was no sign of rain and when he opened the window, it did not smell like it rained either.  
  
He walked to the bathroom and looked at the mirror and quickly looked at the sides of his neck and noticed that there was no bite marks or anything on them...  
  
He turned the water from the sink on and waited until the water turned cold and put the stopper on the sink, waiting for the water to rise. When is was high enough, he put his head in the water and just let the water's coldness work its effect on him. When he ran out of air, he was still not as awake as he wanted to be, but it was good enough.  
  
He bent down and then quickly lifted his head up and heard some of the excess water splat against the wall behind him. He grabbed a towel and dried his hair up.  
  
He walked back to his room, still a bit groggy. He sat on the bed, thinking of his dream. So many questions arose in his head, and all of them were unanswered, except for one. Now he found himself, in question. All of a sudden he knew her name was Lucy, the woman, no vampire, who almost bitted him and most certainly, would of drained him dry.  
  
He decided to stop thinking about her and the incident and decided to go meet up with the guys. He put a dark blue work shirt over a white sleeveless shirt and jeans.  
  
He walked over to Mike's temporary flat, which wasn't really that far. Once he got there, he knocked on the door and Mark Fiore opened the door.  
  
Mark was a cool guy. He's their friend from the States; he had dark brown hair and is almost 6 ft tall. (He takes care of doing their future LP newscasters and is like their cameraman.)  
  
"Hey Chester," Mark said.  
  
"Hey Mark. So Mike called me last night to work on this song that they've working on for a while now." Harry said.  
  
"Oh yeah, right this way Chester," Mark moved out of the way to let Harry in and locked the door behind him and led Chester to the basement.  
  
Harry had a feeling of déjà vu. This was going just like how his dream went.  
  
So for the next few hours they worked on some songs and catching up on some things while eating something that Harry cooked up for them. So the last song they practiced was the last song that was played in Harry's dream last night and Mark wanted to tape it and they let him.  
  
After that was done, Harry said he wanted to go home and after many protests and saying it wasn't safe to go out alone, Harry still declined and left.  
  
As he was lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice a small group of large guys following him. One of them reached over to Harry and covered his mouth.  
  
Harry was startled and as he reached to grab his wand, hands roughly grabbed his arms and legs, and carried him to the deserted Magnolia Park. He was trying to scream and kick but the guys were just too strong for him.  
  
'Stupid me, I forgot all about Moody's "CONSTANT VILIGANCE". How could I of let my guard down like that? If I die, please let everyone be all right and that Voldermort and his Deatheater's disappear. If I live, I promise I'll try my best to be good," Harry thought and prayed to Merlin.  
  
It started to rain and it seemed like a storm was coming.  
  
Harry could faintly hear their voices over the thunder and when the lightning came, he saw their faces. It was some of the guys from Dudley's gang.  
  
They stopped next to a tree and the one who was covering his mouth, Malcolm, let go and reached for something in his pocket. When he got the items out of it, it turned out to be a white rectangular box and a lighter.  
  
Harry was getting reminded of his dream every second he was there.  
  
"Hold him down," Malcolm said as he opened the box.  
  
As soon as one of them had loosened his grip on him, he kicked that one on the shoulder and tried to get his other leg and arms free from their grip, but as he almost got his arm free, one of them punched him right in the gut and that knocked the wind out of him. His head was hit against the rock that was underneath him as he was pushed down and could have sworn he heard a faint sound of his skull cracking or was it his glasses being crushed under one of their foot?  
  
He almost fainted if it weren't for the few raindrops that dripped on his face from the leaves and the sound of thunder.  
  
Malcolm finally got the box opened and when Harry turned his head he saw thin white cylinder like object being extracted from the box. As Harry squinted his eyes at it, he noticed that it wasn't just a white cylinder; it was a cigarette.  
  
Harry knew himself, and he knows he would never smoke, it was a ''Filthy habit for poor people'', that's what Aunt Petunia would always say when she saw someone smoking.  
  
"Are you holding him down tight enough?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"Yeah," one of them said.  
  
"Good," Malcolm said. "Open wide," he said as he lit the cigarette.  
  
"What? No!" Harry screamed and closed his mouth.  
  
Malcolm saw that and punched him in the gut. Still Harry did not open his mouth. Then he felt Malcolm hand's feeling his torso and then he felt the hands go to his pants. He closed his eyes, but that didn't stop him from feeling it. Malcolm pulled his pants off, so that only his boxers were on him and his pants on his knees.  
  
'Oh Merlin, please don't be this be happening. It's all a bad dream that I'll wake up from," Harry tried to reassure himself, but it didn't work.  
  
Still the hands were feeling him and he felt Malcolm's weight on top of him. Then the guy plugged Harry's nose with his fingers.  
  
"Come on, you don't want to waste a good cigarette do you?" Malcolm laughed.  
  
It seemed like hours passed as he was holding his breath and having that guys hands on him. He felt like he was about to pass out, but then he felt Malcolm's hands move onto his...  
  
Harry ran out of breath and opened his mouth for air. Then Malcolm put the cigarette in his mouth and plugged his nose again. Harry didn't know what to do. After a minute he inhaled and he felt the nicotine enter his body. He coughed. He could hear those guys laughing.  
  
"So you think that you're better than us because you go to that St.Brutus' school. Well you're not that tough, but lets see how long you can really hold your breath. Tonight you'll be swimming with the fishes. Come on lift him up and let's go to the pond," Malcolm said as he and the others laughed at him.  
  
Harry spit out the cigarette, but as soon as he did, he felt like he needed another one. "Why are you doing this?" Harry demanded to know.  
  
"Just because no one likes you around these here parts and we are bored," one of the guys holding him up said.  
  
As they reached the pond, they punched him in the gut again and lowered him down. He couldn't really turn his body nor see that much around him. He felt them lower him down into the mud and just part of his upper body was right above the lake.  
  
"This is a test Potter. A test to see how long you can stay under water," Malcolm said. "Okay. Ready? Bye, bye Potter."  
  
Before they shoved him into the freezing water, he thought he saw a huge winged beast in the sky. He might have missed it, if it weren't for the lightning. Then all he saw was water, bubbles, and the flashes of lightning. He tried to get his hands loosened, but failed.  
  
Harry could have sworn he saw a red liquid floating around him. When he looked back at the guys, he saw the winged beast right behind them, but they appeared to be all right and didn't seem to notice it behind them.  
  
The sides of his vision started to darken, but he felt his captors release him. He tried to get up, but only managed to drift further away.  
  
He felt more light headed every second, but then he felt clawed fingers gently grab him and moved towards the surface of the deep pond and gently placed on the muddy ground.  
  
He gasped for breath and felt the much-needed oxygen revive him. When he looked at his savior, it was neither dragon nor angel, but it looked more like a demon bat from Hell. His fangs were long and most likely sharp, his ears were long and pointed at the top. Harry was to frighten to look at the demon bat, so his closed his eyes and tried to walk or rather crawl away.  
  
Lightning flashed. Harry just had to look at the demon again, but what he saw was no demon but a man. A very irresistible man dressed in a 19th century clothes, all black. He had long brown hair, but it seemed like some of it was pony tailed at the back. The man came towards him and offered him his hand to help him up.  
  
Harry didn't know what came over him; he usually wasn't attracted to guys either. As he reached to grab that man's offered hand, Harry heard a popping sound behind with the sound of a spell being sent towards them.  
  
Harry turned around to see just Severus Snape in his long cloak, wand pointed towards the man. Harry heard the man behind him roar, but wait that wasn't a human roar, it was a roar of an angered beast. Harry saw that the man disappeared and in his place was that demon bat from hell.  
  
"Potter, come here now!" Snape barked at him. Harry did just that. He scrambled over towards Snape and laid down on his side, behind Snape, gasping for breath on the muddy earth.  
  
Rain continued to pour down on them.  
  
The winged beast took flight into the sky and disappeared.  
  
Snape lowered his wand and looked at Harry with mixed fury and could it be, caring also? Harry laid on the muddy ground on his back. Snape bent down towards Harry and a bit roughly, he grabbed Harry's chin and tilted it from side to side, apparently looking for something.  
  
"He hasn't bitten you has he?" Snape asked him.  
  
Harry gave him a confused look and said nervously," N-no he hasn't bitten me, sir."  
  
"Can you get up now Potter?" Snape asked him.  
  
Harry nodded, but as soon as he was halfway of getting up, he fell back down on all fours. He didn't feel all right. Suddenly, he felt like he was about to throw up.  
  
"Come on Potter. Get up, I don't have all night, waiting for you to get up," Snape sneered at him.  
  
Again, all Harry did was nod, but he soon found out that just made him feel a bit worse. Then, he threw out all the water that was in his lungs right in front of Snape. Snape quickly jumped back and glared at Harry for not warning him about that.  
  
Snape just waited until, he heard that Harry stopped retching.  
  
"Done Mr. Potter?" Snape asked him.  
  
Harry felt that he can breathe right again and answered with a horse voice, "Yes, Professor Snape. Sorry about that."  
  
"Good. It's time for you to go back to your relative's house. I'm sure they are just waiting for you," Snape said.  
  
"My relatives aren't home at the moment Professor. They are in Florida, having a vacation and celebrating Dudley's birthday," Harry said annoyed at Snape.  
  
Snape looked a bit surprised, but Harry didn't noticed as he led him to the house. Snape soon followed him.  
  
Once they got there, Harry closed the door behind him, but then Snape stuck his foot out between the door and the doorpost.  
  
"Excuse me Mister Potter, but I think I will stay with you tonight, as instructed by Professor Dumbledore. So if you don't mind, I'll just let myself in," Snape said as he forcibly made his way into the house.  
  
"Okay, Professor Snape, as long as you take off your shoes and don't make a mess, it's alright," Harry said. He was still feeling a bit lightheaded and made his way upstairs. "I think I'll take a bath right now," Harry said a bit sleepy.  
  
Snape watched as Harry walked upstairs. Once he heard the water running, he decided to look around the house, since his host did not find it suit to give him a tour and putting up small protection spells around the house.  
  
After about 17 minutes of swiftly looking around the house, he decided to take a tour upstairs after hearing the water stop running a minute before.  
  
9 minutes earlier  
  
Harry walked straight to the upstairs bathroom and took off his work button up shirt, his now brown sleeveless shirt, and he couldn't find his pants (he suspected they still might be at the park, it's a good thing his) he took off his socks, while he let the hot water running.  
  
After the tub was about three quarters full, he got in with his boxers still on. He forgot to close the bathroom door and the shower door. He tried to find a relaxing position in the tub and when he did, he closed his eyes and thoughts of tonight's events.  
  
After a while, Harry kept on feeling this liquid slide down on the back of his neck. Slowly and tiredly he reached a hand behind his next and let his hand go towards the top of his head and felt it was a bit sticky. Curiosity, he opened his tired eyes, and again the darkness crept into his vision, and looked at the hand with the sticky liquid.  
  
It was dark red.  
  
He heard footsteps going up the creaky steps and towards him, but before he could do anything to grab Snape's attention, Harry blacked out and his head went under water.  
  
Present  
  
Snape was walking up the stairs. When he reached the top, he couldn't help but notice that the bathroom lights were on.  
  
"Stupid Potter. Can't even turn off the damned lights," Snape mumbled to himself.  
  
As Snape walked inside the bathroom he tried to find the light switch, but a hand covered in blood, hanging from the tub drew his attention.  
  
He hastily moved over to that hand, and felt that it was still a bit warm and then he quickly did what his gut told him to; jump inside the tub and pull him out of there, and he did just that without magic.  
  
He pulled Harry out of there and placed him on bathroom floor and put a towel under Harry's head.  
  
Now Severus was a rational man, he usually thought before he done something, but for once in his life, he didn't use magic to solve this problem.  
  
He was a master of potions after all, not saving lives with your bare hands. He knew he should have paid more attention to Poppy's demonstration on how to save drowned people. He remembered one of them, CRP, wait no, CTR, no not that either, oh CPR. He did that.  
  
After what seemed to almost forever, Harry finally got some of the water out of his lungs for the second time that night.  
  
When Snape thought that Harry had all the water out of his lungs, he was wrong. Harry threw up the water on Snape.  
  
Snape was pissed, but a bit more concerned about the young man in front of him, who suddenly grabbed onto his robes, which surprised Snape. He almost shoved Harry away before noticing, that he was shivering.  
  
Snape, now remembered about magic (he smacked his head with his hand), did a Scourgify on his clothes and tried to dry Harry up.  
  
Snape turned Harry over so he could look for what caused Harry to almost die again. When he did, it was a pretty nasty cut, it was about an inch long and deep.  
  
"Damn you Potter. Why didn't you say something?" Snape said to no one in particular.  
  
Snape actually carried Harry to the bedroom next door, Snape was almost sure it was Harry's because he doesn't think that any of him muggle relatives has an owl cage or quidditch books. He placed Harry on the bed, and worked on Harry's wound. He used various healing, cleaning and anti infection potions and crèmes from his emergency bag, which was shrunken.  
  
When he finished about an hour later, he put some gauze on a small portion that wouldn't heal.  
  
As he turned to sit on the desk chair, he heard Harry mumble," Please make them stop talking. So many..."  
  
"So many what?" Snape asked,  
  
"So many voices in my head," Harry said in his sleep. "Make them stop."  
  
Snape decided that Harry was just having a bad dream, so he gave him a Dreamless Sleep Potion and that he will speak to him about what happened when he woke up. So what did you guys think? Yawns night kids 


	12. Ch 12 Being what he wants you to be

Harry Potter, LP, and the Sixth Year  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own anything close to Linkin Park. I do not own cigarettes either nor their songs. I do not own Dracula or Dracula's bat form. Please don't take my story and re-write it and claim it as your own, that's called plagiarism. I only own the plot.  
  
A/N: hey everyone! Does anyone and I mean anyone who wants to join the LPU? It's the Linkin Park fan club. LP has put up the updated version of the Projekt Revolution Player. The link is in my profile here. Go ahead and check it out. Put it up on your site, profile, information center, give it out to friends, or have it in your favorites list. Thanks for reading my story  
  
/: Reviews: /  
  
Canoet: ah it's Canoet...having a fun time without me? I see how it is...dies so anyways thanks for the cookie, even though I choked on it when you gave it to me...aw sry for making things confusing, I guess it's because I am a confusing person myself. Hmm I'm not sure about the whole LP in the next chapter thing oO lol j/k. lol no Harry is not turning gay, there's also bisexual, which is all right. Oh I'm not having them in the story because I think I might be stepping over the line a bit lol, I guess I'll make all the guys bachelors. Man I love that sexy pic, you know I do, he's so sexy there. Lol I'll try to put you there, for the sake of being with you...  
  
Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus: lol I try to get my chapters up by the following weekend :).  
  
Carry Out: lmao you got confused XD. Sry bout that Carry out couldn't control myself there. The thing is Harry didn't get bit in that chapter. Oh and your cousin is a liar and a fraud FYI, she may be a good kid to you, but not to me.  
  
Serpent of Light: lol how did it confuse you? Oh, I wouldn't mind to travel once in a while, where I live this place is as boring as a dead tadpole. That song is called ESUAL, it's the Place for my Head demo. It's also on the HTEP cd, which is really hard to get now a days.  
  
Gohan00: thank you :).  
  
Last Time :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::: As he turned to sit on the desk chair, he heard Harry mumble," Please make them stop talking. So many..."  
  
"So many what?" Snape asked,  
  
"So many voices in my head," Harry said in his sleep. "Make them stop."  
  
Snape decided that Harry was just having a bad dream, so he gave him a Dreamless Sleep Potion. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::: Harry...Harry...Open the window Harry...You must invite us in the house...Green  
  
eyed one...Gem...Precious, open the door for me... Ma cherè, open it and invite...  
  
The whole night Harry had to endure the hundreds of voices telling him to invite them in and they were calling to him. The voices were young and old, male and female, loud and soft, and most of them were in different languages.  
  
He tossed on the bed; the dreamless potion did not help him at all. He may have been asleep, but part of him was still awake and hearing those voices. Voices that were trying to drive him insane and to let down his guard.  
  
He woke up with a start and just laid there and looking at the left side of the room, since he was sleeping on his stomach. He saw Snape, there, resting on the desk chair; and near Snape's feet he saw a few empty potion vials and bloodied bandages.  
  
Harry silently crept out of the bedroom, with a blanket, and made his way downstairs, avoiding some of the creeping steps.  
  
He really wanted a cigarette right now, but unfortunately he didn't have the time or sanity right now to go buy some.  
  
He made his way to the downstairs bathroom. He realized that he was still in his yesterday's boxers on him, but that didn't matter. What matter was what happened last night and why were there bandages on his head?  
  
Harry took off the bandage, threw the bandage away, and touched the area. His hair was still there, but when he looked at that hand, there was just a little bit of blood.  
  
He thought nothing of it, but instead wrapped the blanket tighter around his chilled body and walked to the kitchen.  
  
Harry assumed that Snape was still asleep upstairs on that chair. So Harry inaudibly walked into the kitchen and started to make coffee.  
  
While the coffee was getting liquefied, he walked to the table and put his head down on the cool surface. He was a bored and getting sleepier. A few seconds later Harry fell asleep.  
  
/Upstairs /  
  
Snape woke up to the smell of coffee in the air, even though it was still a bit faint.  
  
He looked to the bed and noticed that the brat was gone.  
  
"Damn you Potter," Snape said angrily.  
  
He got up from the chair and strided out the bedroom. He followed the scent of the coffee, wishing it were tea instead, and didn't see Potter anywhere. Then, he noticed that Potter was at the table.  
  
"Potter what are you doing?" Snape drawled. Harry did not respond to Snape's menacing voice.  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow and said, "Bloody Hell Potter," and shook Harry on his shoulder.  
  
Harry slowly came about into the land of reality. "What time is it?" he asked to no one in particular, forgetting that Snape was there at the moment, yawning loudly and stretching.  
  
"It's just a quarter past nine Mr. Potter," Snape said as he crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"What the flying fu- -, yeah what the flying duck did you come from?" Harry inquired of Snape.  
  
"Mind telling me what happened last nights first?" Snape questioned him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry said perplexed.  
  
Again, Snape raised an eyebrow at him and gripped the sides of his arms. "Last night was my turn to watch over you, I followed you to the park where you would have met your end if it weren't for me. Mind telling me what exactly was happening?"  
  
Right after Snape mentioned about the park, Harry remembered. The previous nights events came flooding back to him and frustrated he ran his hands through his hair, which just made him look more like a wild man now.  
  
Snape turned off the coffee maker and gave Harry some early morning tea with some calming potion in it.  
  
Harry took it without looking at Snape and drank it. The calming potion's effect slowly started to work into his system and he set the cup down. He put his head at the back of the chair and closed his eyes.  
  
"Well let's see; I woke up, that morning, and went to a friend's house," Harry started.  
  
"For a couple of hours?" Snape asked.  
  
"Yes, we were discussing some things, but that's none of your business just yet," Harry added. "Well after that I was walking to the Dursley's home. And I guess there was a bit of a disruption with that, but as you can see I'm here now, in one peace. The End," Harry said opening his eyes and looking straight at Snape's unbelieving ones.  
  
"Potter, you just want me to believe that those boys were just 'a bit of disruption' on your way here. I find that very unlikely. Tell me what those muggles wanted from you," Snape demanded.  
  
Harry's eyes turned a bit cold and it Snape could feel it, "They wanted nothing," and Harry said so softly that Snape almost didn't hear him, "because I am nothing."  
  
"What was that Potter?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all. They wanted nothing from me, but my death," Harry said truthfully  
  
"Now why would they want that? Was it because you tortured them when you were younger? I can understand that because you felt that you were better than anyone," Snape said without caring how Harry felt about his words.  
  
"Yes that's exactly why Professor Snape. Now could be kind and leave? I have many things that I must do to all the muggles living on this block," Harry said dramatically and rised from his seat and started to push Snape out the door.  
  
"Good day sir," Harry said right before he slammed the door on Snape's back and locked it. "What a bloke," Harry added as he went upstairs to change.  
  
/On the other side of the door/ "Bloody Potter, what an insignificant brat. Always thinking of himself, next time there won't be a bloody vampire to save and take him again..." Snape said as he apparated to number twelve, Grimmauld Place.  
  
/Back in the Dursley's residence/  
  
Harry changed into a dark red velvet loose shirt and blue jeans. He didn't bother with his hair; he just made it messier.  
  
"Stupid Snape. Doesn't know what he's saying. He doesn't know me at all, so he couldn't really be meaning to say that. Not unless I really am a selfish person. No that couldn't be right, I did save my friend's lives," Harry talked out loud.  
  
He looked to the mirror and saw only Sirius falling through the Veil, his robes flowing down with him into oblivion.  
  
"Focus Harry. As Dumbledore said, 'It does not do well to dwell in the past' or something like that. But he was wrong about Sirius; Sirius wasn't selfish person, he was a good man with a good heart. Unlike that greasy haired git, Snape," Harry said angrily.  
  
He put some shoes on and walked outside. He went to the nearest drug store away from the park and walked into the store.  
  
He went to the counter and asked the cashier for whatever box of cigarettes they had and a dragon imprinted Zippo.  
  
"Sir, do you have any I.D. on you?"  
  
"What? Oh yes, here," Harry said handing her his old elementary I.D., hoping that she wont notice that he cleared the whole card and made a false one.  
  
"Thank you sir. That will come to the total of 60 euros." Harry handed her the money without a second's glance and walked out.  
  
With shaking hands, Harry lighted a cigarette and inhaled its scent. He didn't care if he died of cancer that might come in probably a decade from now, but what mattered was defeating Voldermort or being killed by that monster.  
  
Harry kept on walking, lost in his thoughts of what will happen to him. He ran into someone, beyond doubt a man.  
  
"Oh sorry sir, I should of watched where I was going," Harry said as he crushed the cigarette at the end of his heel, without looking at the man he knocked into.  
  
"No the fault is mine as well. Do not worry though, everything is and will be fine," the mystery man spoke what seemed to be a Romanian accent. From where Harry was looking down, it seemed like the man was wearing a black three-piece suit and was carrying an ivory cane.  
  
Before Harry could get a good look at the guy, he just disappeared into thin air and Harry was sure it wasn't magic either. 'Maybe I'm still a bit tired,' Harry thought to himself.  
  
Harry lighted another cigarette and decided to see how the guys were doing.  
  
25 minutes later  
  
Harry crushed the cigarette with the heel of his show again and knocked on the door.  
  
"Chester what a surprise!" Brad said as he opened the door and he blocked the entrance.  
  
"Hey Brad. May I come in?" Harry said after he noticed that Brad wasn't going to let him in.  
  
"Um. That might not be a good thing Chester. You see we are..." Brad said a bit uncertain.  
  
"Brad stop playing around and let him in," Joe said from inside.  
  
"Well Chester, it's not what you think it is..." Brad started to say but Harry saw the few items wrapped in newspaper and some of the half full boxes.  
  
"Are you guys moving or something?" Harry asked them.  
  
"Yes basically we are," Mike said.  
  
"But weren't you guys going to call me?" Harry said a bit hurt.  
  
"Yeah ---," Joe started.  
  
"Before or after you left?" Harry asked.  
  
"No. More like somewhere in between that," Rob said as he carried a box over to them.  
  
"What's gonna happen to our band?" Chester asked.  
  
"Well we were hoping that you can come live with us, but then there was the possibility that you might decline," Mike said.  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't do that you guys. I guess you'll have to find another guy. Well hope everything goes well with you guys, but I have to go now. I still have a few errands to run before night falls. Well, call me when you guys are leaving or when you've reached the States. Bye," Harry said.  
  
But before anyone of them could tell him to stay, Harry excused himself out of there and jogged to the London Bridge, which was at least 8 blocks from their house.  
  
Harry just rested his elbows on the rail of the bridge and just stared at the scenery. It started to lightly rain, causing the river below him to ripple.  
  
What was he going to do? His plans for both being an auror and a singer were ruined, all he had was himself. Snape was right; he was selfish. He wished he was some other person, not the bloody the boy-who- lived. He should be dead.  
  
'Well it is about seven more hours until the sun starts to set,' Harry thought to himself.  
  
Harry walked around London, avoiding the Leaky Cauldron and anyone who looked like they were part of the world of magic.  
  
Harry felt like singing and there was no better place to sing than at a karaoke bar.  
  
Since it was still morning there weren't that many people there, he just wanted to sing for fun, he didn't realize that he would of won money or anything like that.  
  
"So how old are ya suga?" a woman about 40 years that sounded American, asked him.  
  
"Twenty," Harry said neutrally.  
  
"I.D. hun," she asked him.  
  
Harry handed her his fake I.D. and again it worked like a charm.  
  
She handed him it back and asked him to give her 15 euros, which he did.  
  
"Go ahead and pick a song and start doing your stuff," she said as she walked away from him.  
  
Harry looked around the songs and most of them were oldies so he went to the rock section and found a song that he liked, too bad they didn't have Depeche Mode or Metallica.  
  
Harry got up and the spot light beamed upon him. Even though the light may of hide the crowd from his view, he could of sword he saw a man dressed in a black three-piece suit with shoulder length wavy brown hair and a gold earring, sitting on one of the bar stools.  
  
The song that Harry sang was Chop Suey by System of a Down. Harry took a shot of vodka and started screaming/singing. Many people were coming in the bar, instead of out during the middle of the song:  
  
I don't think you trust  
  
in  
  
my  
  
self-righteous suicide  
  
I  
  
cry  
  
when angels deserve to die  
  
In  
  
my  
  
self-righteous suicide  
  
I  
  
cry  
  
when angels deserve to die  
  
Father  
  
(Father)  
  
Father  
  
(Father)  
  
Father  
  
(Father)  
  
Father  
  
(Father)  
  
Father into your hands I commend my spirit  
  
Father into your hands why have you forsaken me?  
  
In your eyes forsaken me  
  
In your thoughts forsaken me  
  
In your heart forsaken me oh  
  
Trust in my self-righteous suicide  
  
I cry when angels deserve to die  
  
In my self-righteous suicide  
  
I cry when angels deserve to die  
  
Throughout the whole song, it seemed like Harry had two or three different voices, but it was almost inaudible. While he was singing/screaming Harry tried to focus on looking at the man in the black three-piece suit.  
  
By the end there was a crowd applauding for him, mostly people about in their college years because they don't allow people under the drinking age to enter, no matter what.  
  
When it was over Harry lowered his head, he didn't really want all that attention at the moment and he sat three seats away from his mysterious man.  
  
"Here you go suga," the woman from earlier said and handed him about 2000 euros and a whole bottle of vodka and tequila.  
  
"Sorry ma'am, but I didn't order this," Harry said eyeing the drinks.  
  
"No, that man over there did for you," she said and pointed to a man waving at him, Harry recognized the man as Mundungus Fletcher.  
  
Harry put the money in his pocket and grabbed his drinks and made his way over to Mundungus.  
  
"How you doing old chump?" Mundungus greeted him.  
  
"Honestly or do you want to hear that I'm the happiest guy there is?" Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Wow, that good? I thought you would have been sad about Sirius, but you seem quite alright," Mundungus said drinking his beer.  
  
"Mundungus, I'm the complete opposite of what I just told you about being happy," Harry explained to the man.  
  
"Eh? Oh bugger that. So let's drink before my shift is over."  
  
Harry opened the bottle of tequila and took a whole swig of it from the bottle and he could feel the alcohol almost working on him. When he turned to look at the man in the three-piece suit, he disappeared again.  
  
They spent the hour talking about quidditch and then Fletcher had to leave for more cauldron selling.  
  
Harry decided to walk out of there after that. Harry kept on drinking  
  
from the tequila bottle until he sat on a bench. Harry still wasn't as  
  
drunk as he wanted to be, but he could see a family, not to far from  
  
him. They looked real happy together. It was just a man, his wife, and  
  
their baby.  
  
Harry stopped drinking for a few minutes and just watched the happy funny, it sort of reminded him of a time like that, but it was hazy in his mind.  
  
More morning showers came, almost everyone had an umbrella except for Harry who still sat on the bench and watched as the family looked for shelter in one of the near by buildings.  
  
With nothing to hold him back now, Harry drank more. He had about a quarter of tequila left when a shadow went over him.  
  
The figure shook his head at Harry, who was half asleep at the moment and sat right next to him, and a small red light seem to whiz around where one of his eyes should have been.  
  
"Get up Potter. There's no use for you to be hanging around here, if you want to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," said a gruff voice.  
  
Harry looked up and said slowly, "It's me ole' chump Mad Ear Moldy. The only way to kill him is by getting him drunk. Now how does that sound?"  
  
"This isn't you Potter. Getting drunk and smoking now? Whatever happened and if you don't mind Potter I'll be taking your drinks," Moody said as he grabbed the bottle from Harry's hand, he still had a tight grip on it, and Moody smelled the tequila to see if there was any traces of poison in the drink,  
  
"No...my effects. Tell me why did you take my rum, I mean my tequila? I needed those you know..."  
  
"No you don't Potter. Now tell me, what's in Merlin's name is wrong with you?" Moody said in his rough voice.  
  
"Uh...hold on let me think about that..." Harry said and he tried to sit straight if he weren't swaying too badly and he started to hum.  
  
"Well?" Moody asked impatiently.  
  
"Oh now I remember. Let's see the greasy haired git told me that I was selfish person, so I am being what he thought of me, just to prove his point," Harry said pointing a finger up and passing out on top of Moody's lap.  
  
"Bloody Potter," Moody growled at the sleeping form. "Well at least you aren't rowdy when your drunk," Moody said to lighten the darken mood and lifted Harry out of there and started to limp his way to Mrs. Figg's home.  
  
Okay that's all for now. Have a great weekend. R&R 


	13. Ch 13 Don't Fret

Harry Potter, LP, and the Sixth Year  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own anything close to Linkin Park. I do not own cigarettes either nor their songs. I do not own Dracula or Dracula's bat form. Please don't take my story and re-write it and claim it as your own, that's called plagiarism. I only own the plot.  
  
A/N: hey everyone! Does anyone and I mean anyone who wants to join the LPU? It's the Linkin Park fan club. LP has put up the updated version of the Projekt Revolution Player. The link is in my profile here. Go ahead and check it out. Put it up on your site, profile, information center, give it out to friends, or have it in your favorites list. Thanks for reading my story  
  
/: Reviews:  
  
Serpent of Light: lol well i didn't want Harry to be all topsy turvey :p. Glad you like this longer chapter . About the band now lol well whatever you do don't fret now you might here about them next chapter :D.  
  
Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus: thank you :)  
  
Carry Out: whoa calm down there. Nah with your constant nagging at school, I just might have them die.... muhahahahahaha but I'll never tell you lol. Now about the man in the three-piece suit coughcoughlookatdisclaimercough  
  
Last Time :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::  
  
"Well?" Moody asked impatiently.  
  
"Oh now I remember. Let's see the greasy haired git told me that I was selfish person, so I am being what he thought of me, just to prove his point," Harry said pointing a finger up and passing out on top of Moody's lap.  
  
"Bloody Potter," Moody growled at the sleeping form. "Well at least you aren't rowdy when your drunk," Moody said to lighten the darken mood and lifted Harry out of there and started to limp his way to Mrs. Figg's home.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Moody knocked on Arabella Figg's home.  
  
A cat ran out the door as she opened the door for them," Oh dear what happened?"  
  
"Potter got drunk," Moody growled as his magical eyeball scanned the area.  
  
"Well that's not like him. Are you going to get Dumbledore?" she asked Moody as they laid Harry down at the living room couch.  
  
"That's what I was going to do next Mrs. Figg," Moody said. "I'll be back in 10 minutes, you keep watch of the boy. And whatever you do, don't open the door unless it's me and Dumbledore."  
  
"Okay," she said as Moody walked out the door and started to walk outside the apparation barrier.  
  
]Outside[  
  
Once Moody was out of the apparation barrier he went away with a pop.  
  
Moody apparated to Number twelve, Grimmauld Place, the former home of Sirius Black and current Order of the Phoenix Headquarters.  
  
Moody walked in and was greeted by Molly Weasley.  
  
"Why hello there Alastor. You're a bit early today. So how is Harry doing?" Molly asked Moody.  
  
"Harry would be doing fine if he weren't drunk," Moody growled.  
  
"Excuse me Alastor, I think I might of heard you wrong because Harry can't be drunk. That can't be right because half an hour earlier Mundungus walked, or rather staggered in here, a bit drunk," Molly said thoughtfully.  
  
"Where is he?" Moody yelled.  
  
"He's on the kitchen table sleeping," Molly said.  
  
Moody strided towards the kitchen, where Mundungus was and shook him awake.  
  
"What? What did you want me to move?" Mundungus asked sleepily, while putting up a palm to his head.  
  
"Did you take Potter out to drink?" Moody asked angrily.  
  
It took Mundungus a few seconds to answer, "No."  
  
Almost relieved, but can tell that there was something more, "Was he already in the bar then?"  
  
Baffled, Mundungus answered, "Yeah and I bought him the lovely drinks."  
  
"You idiot! And you left him alone and drunk to wander around?" Moody shook him more.  
  
"Blimey, I had other plans," Mundungus said in defense.  
  
"OTHER PLANS!? MORE IMPORTANT THAN POTTER?" Moody yelled as some spit flew out of his mouth.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore's soft voice entered the room.  
  
"Sir, Mundungus here, got Harry drunk," Moody said.  
  
"That's a bit unlikely Moody because we all know that Potter would never drink," Snape said.  
  
"Aye, but the boy mentioned something about you also," Moody said pointing a finger at Snape.  
  
"Me? Why would he mention me?" Snape asked flabbergasted.  
  
"That's what we'll find out if we go to him now. I left him under the care of Arabella Figg. They might get attacked any moment now, you know. CONSTANT VILIGANCE!"  
  
"Moody stop the commotion, stop talking about people getting killed, especially infront of Harry and Remus," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Speak of the devil, here's Remus now," Mundungus said as he tried to focus his bloodshot eyes.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Remus asked them tiredly.  
  
"We were just about to visit Harry, Remus. Would you like to come with us?" Dumbledore offered to him.  
  
Remus seemed a bit happier at the mention of visiting Harry, "Yes, if that's not a lot of trouble of course."  
  
"The more the merrier," Dumbledore said cheerfully.  
  
"So who exactly is going?" Mundungus asked.  
  
"You, Me, Remus, Professor Dumbledore, Snape, and Molly," Moody said, just naming all the people in the kitchen.  
  
"Who will watch the kids?" Remus asked.  
  
"Arthur will," Molly said.  
  
"Okay now that we have that taken care of, let's go," Moody said impatiently.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something Moody?" Snape asked tonelessly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The person who started it all..." Snape said as if it were apparent.  
  
Back on the table, Mundungus fell asleep right after Moody told him who's going to see Harry. Moody grabbed Mundungus at the scruff of his collar.  
  
"I'm up! I'm up!" Mundungus yelled but Moody didn't let go of him until they were out of the house, at the apparation point and the others followed them.  
  
With a pop they were gone.  
  
]Arabella's house a few minutes before[  
  
Arabella watched Harry's sleeping form. She can't believe how much this boy has changed; she can still remember when Harry was just a lad. So small, quite, curious about his surroundings, and seemed almost too delicate.  
  
Someone was knocking on the door while she was thinking of the younger carefree Harry Potter that she knew. She moved to open the door, but when she opened it she saw no one.  
  
"Hello?" she called out, but no one answered and she shut the door.  
  
She heard Harry moan behind her and she turned around. As she crept closer to him, she heard him say something.  
  
"Remus, please let go. I have to save Sirius...He's right behind the veil. Let go. Sirius this isn't funny please come out now. Remus please listen to me, Sirius will come back. Please, Sirius come back. Sirius...Sirius, I'll find you..." Harry kept saying in his sleep whilst turning on the couch.  
  
"There, there Harry it will be fine," Mrs. Figg said in a soothing voice. Before she could wake him from his nightmare, someone was knocking on the door again. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Who is it?"  
  
"Moody," Mad-Eye said in his gruff voice.  
  
Relieved, Mrs. Figg opened the door. She was surprised at the number of company she'll be having.  
  
Remus was the first was to notice that Harry was still calling out to Sirius' name and he felt terrible both Harry's broken family. He forgot all the others and made his way to Harry.  
  
"Oh, Harry, it will be alright. You still have me and the Weasley's," Remus said to the dreaming Harry Potter.  
  
Instantly Harry sat up and looked around, at first all he saw was the blurred vision of a man in front of him and the smell of cabbage.  
  
"Here this might help you Harry," Remus said and gave Harry his glasses.  
  
Remus watched as Harry put on his glasses and at first no recognition of Remus came to him, but a moment later a sense of familiarity came to Harry.  
  
"Remus?" Harry asked doubtfully.  
  
"Of course it's me Harry. Are you alright?" Remus asked concerned for the boy in front of him.  
  
"What? Oh, yes I'm perfectly fine. And yourself?" Harry asked taking a moment to wipe something for his eyes with his sleeve.  
  
"Not to bad, but that can be expected," Remus said still concerned about Harry.  
  
"Wotcher Harry," Tonks said happily.  
  
"Hello Tonks," Harry greeted in a fake happy voice.  
  
Harry took the time and looked around and noticed that there was more than Remus and Tonks with him. He wasn't at the Dursley's home; he was at Mrs. Figg's, but how did he get there?  
  
At the door he noticed that Mad- Eye Moody, Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore, Mundungus, and Snape was there.  
  
Snape was glaring at Harry for a moment and then averted his eyes from Harry's. For a brief moment, Harry felt anger swell inside him for a brief moment before it was replaced by something more like insane happiness, but he covered it up by closing his eyes and letting it pass.  
  
"What time is it?" he finally asked.  
  
"A little past 6 Harry," Dumbledore said in his placid voice.  
  
"Professor I'm sorry that I ruined your possessions back at school..." Harry said quickly but then he remembered why he broke them in the first place.  
  
"It's all right my dear boy, those could be easily replaced, but not all can be replaced," Dumbledore said sadly.  
  
"I'll pay for whichever ones, sir," Harry said.  
  
"I'm sorry but you can't. You see it was I who broke it in the first place," Dumbledore said solemnly and lowering his head so that his eyes met with Harry's.  
  
At once it seemed like his insides turned into ice. Dumbledore was talking about him.  
  
"Let's go now, to the kitchen. So that we can discuss the matter at hand right now, Harry you can stay here and rest more," Dumbledore said softly.  
  
Harry did what he was told and sat on the couch. Remus patted his back softly and walked with the others down to Mrs. Figg's kitchen.  
  
A moment later Mrs. Weasley came out and gave him tea in it.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked as he caught her waiting for him to drink the tea.  
  
"Yes Harry dear?"  
  
"What's in this tea?" Harry asked eyeing the tea.  
  
"Hot water, those little tea bags, lemon and a bit of sugar. You just tell me if there's too much sugar dear," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Oh okay, thank you Mrs. Weasley," Harry said sincerely.  
  
Mrs. Weasley walked off, it seemed like she was about to break down and cry right there.  
  
Harry took drank the whole thing as fast as he could, but once he finished he regretted it.  
  
He put the teacup down as slowly and as gently as he could. Somehow he had pushed away his hangover from earlier and now it came full force.  
  
The room was swaying or was that him? He fell back on the couch and put his under the pillow and shut his eyes, hoping to drown out the sounds. It was futile he realized.  
  
The sun was setting.  
  
Harry could hear voices coming out and in his head. Those same voices as before; always asking him to let them in, but this time they asked him to come out and play. Harry tried to ignore them, but he couldn't as a new voice entered his mind.  
  
]In Mrs. Figg's Kitchen[  
  
Molly walked back in there crying softly. "I'm sorry I just can't see why I couldn't just tell him that there was a calming and sleeping potion in there. I didn't like the feeling of lying to Harry," Molly said.  
  
"It's alright Molly. Hopefully it will be the last time you will have to," Remus said trying to calm her down.  
  
Moody was getting tired of this and Dumbledore noticed.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do with Potter?" Snape asked.  
  
"What about Fletcher? "Moody barked.  
  
"What about me?" Mundungus asked.  
  
"Why on Merlin's beard did you get him drunk? He could of gotten killed or taken away by Death Eaters," Moody said angrily.  
  
"Blimely, calm down there or you'll suffer a heart attack. He's just seemed a bit glum, so I tried to bring him out of it. It worked for a few hours and those were just muggle drinks," Mundungus said.  
  
"You might as well give him drugs, "Moody said.  
  
While Moody and Mundungus kept on arguing, Remus caught a scent with his werewolf abilities. He didn't like it; it smelled of rotting flesh. A few seconds later, he heard people whispering in foreign accents and languages.  
  
Remus could also tell that Harry was not asleep. In fact, it seemed like he was trying to contain something from within him and screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," Remus called out disrupting Moody's and Mundungus' argument.  
  
"Is something wrong Remus?" the old wizard asked.  
  
"Yes, something wicked is coming this way and there's something wrong with Harry."  
  
Right after the words left Remus' mouth, Dumbledore walked swiftly towards Harry, but a moment later he walked back a few steps.  
  
"Has this happened before?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"What is it?" Tonks asked.  
  
"He's saying something about voices..."  
  
"It has. When I was watching over him after that fight he had with some of the children here a day ago. I thought nothing of the voices, but were part of a nightmare, so I gave him dreamless sleep potion," Snape said.  
  
"What fight?" a few of them asked.  
  
"When the next order meeting is, we'll discuss it there not here," Dumbledore said keeping an eye on Harry.  
  
"But, those aren't just voices," Remus said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Molly asked him baffled.  
  
"He's right. These are magical creatures," Moody said as his magical eye whizzed around.  
  
"Evil creatures...vampires," Remus said through gritted teeth as his eyes flashed a dangerous animalistic yellow.  
  
"No... What would vampires want with Harry?" Molly asked.  
  
"Probably in a league with Voldermort. Don't invite them in. Vampires never enter without invitation," Snape said.  
  
Remus sensed that Harry was close to falling down to the ground and Remus caught Harry before he did.  
  
Harry clutched on whoever's robes it was. This pain was almost unbearable; especially his scar, it felt like a sledgehammer hit it.  
  
For the second time that year, Harry felt he was dead with this pain that can't seem to be real and he gritted his teeth.  
  
Remus felt Harry tighten his hold on Remus' robes. "It will be over soon Harry," Remus said as he hugged Harry tighter to him.  
  
Harry felt like he was nowhere, but somewhere at the same time. He knew Voldermort tried to kill him through their bond again. Harry didn't know how he could turn away from those red eyes that once belonged to a man, but now to a creature of evil.  
  
"Dumbledore...if you don't kill Potter, I'll just have to do it myself. And along with Potter's death, will be many of your former and current students," Voldermort said using Harry's mouth.  
  
"Just do it Professor," Harry said.  
  
"No," Dumbledore said boldly.  
  
"Fine then. Until next time, if there is a next time," Voldermort said and left.  
  
Harry let his grip on Remus' robes slacken and just took deep breaths. He felt Remus holding him and rubbing his back. All of a sudden, Harry wanted to get away from all of them.  
  
Somehow the door just opened, it wasn't windy or anything, it just opened and Harry pried himself from Remus and made a run for the door.  
  
Once outside, Harry could ran for the Dursley's home. Harry turned to see if anyone was following him and was surprised to see that all, but Mrs. Figg and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
When he looked forward again, he ran into something and fell.  
  
"Harry don't move!" Remus shouted.  
  
Harry turned to look at what he ran into; it was a man.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you like that," Harry said. But when the man didn't say anything, the man just stared at him through dark dull eyes. It seemed like there was no life, left in that man, but then the man suddenly grinned. It was frightening, Harry had chills just thinking he ran into a dead man, but then he noticed two fangs sticking out sharply.  
  
Harry's voice caught in his throat and he tried to crawl away backawards. The man bent down and grabbed Harry by his collar.  
  
"Don't you dare lay one more finger or fang on him," Dumbledore said grimly.  
  
"Order's are orders. I must take the boy back to my master and it's not Voldermort, if that's what you're thinking," the vampire said, grinning at Harry.  
  
Harry was still weak from Voldermort bonding them together again, so he just watched the vampire talk to Dumbledore.  
  
"Let go of him now," Remus said in a forced calm voice.  
  
"Ah, so there's the werewolf. Don't fret, we're not going to kill the boy, just yet," the vampire cackled.  
  
Dumbledore retrieved something from one of his pockets and held it out, his wand.  
  
"Either you give him back to us or we'll destroy you," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Fine have it your way," the vampire said. Before he let go of Harry he licked the side of Harry's face and suddenly disappeared.  
  
"Are you alright Harry?" Remus said rushing to his side.  
  
"Just take me back to the Dursley's," Harry said shaken.  
  
"I can handle it from here Professor," Remus said to Dumbledore, who just nodded back, and half carried Harry to the Dursley's house, which was only two houses away.  
  
::RAWR:: sorry about not having the band in this chapter, but they will be next chapter :) lol I like long reviews, it makes me happy and it might just help me out of this unhappiness that I am in right now... have a good weekend. And if I don't update before June 4th, HAPPY HARRY POTTER AND THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN MOVIE PREMIER!!! 


	14. Ch 14 Welcome Home Dursley's

Harry Potter, LP, and the Sixth Year  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own anything close to Linkin Park. I do not own cigarettes either nor their songs. I do not own Dracula or Dracula's bat form. Please don't take my story and re-write it and claim it as your own, that's called plagiarism. I only own the plot.  
  
:::::A/N : Thanks for reading my story. Please R&R, and long reviews will be awesome also :D :::::  
  
:: Reviews ::  
  
Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus: lol here you go  
  
Carry out: nope it didn't work...well actually make that next chapter; they just didn't fit in on this chapter.  
  
Fenix: hey marz. I still have to review yours, don't worry I will when I have more time on my hands. So I'll ttyl on the LPU then?  
  
::::: Last Time :::::  
  
"Fine have it your way," the vampire said. Before he let go of Harry he licked the side of Harry's face and suddenly disappeared.  
  
"Are you alright Harry?" Remus said rushing to his side.  
  
"Just take me back to the Dursley's," Harry said.  
  
"I can handle it from here Professor," Remus said to Dumbledore, who just nodded back, and half carried Harry to the Dursley's house, which was only two houses away.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Remus got out his wand and unlocked the door with Alohamora and opened the door and locked it.  
  
Remus placed Harry on one of the couches in the family room and started a fire. When the fire was burning, he sat in a chair across from Harry.  
  
"Harry?" Remus called concerned.  
  
"Yeah Remus?" Harry answered tiredly.  
  
"That's not the first time they called out to you is it?" Remus asked with anticipation.  
  
"N-no, it's not. It's not the first time they held or talked to me either," Harry said shaken.  
  
"Harry, how long have they been trying to contact you?"  
  
"The first night out of Hogwarts this summer. I thought Sirius was still alive and he was right at the window, but then I fell asleep," Harry said as if he were someplace distant. "One of them actually saved me. Well, I think it was one," Harry said mystified.  
  
"What did it look like?" Remus asked, hoping he could figure out what it was.  
  
"It was like a huge demon bat, but I couldn't really tell from my angle. All I know is that he saved me from drowning and Dudley's friends. Though at one point, I could of sworn I saw a man, dressed in all black, in his place when lightning stuck," Harry trying to remember.  
  
Remus let the thing about Harry's cousin's friends slide, but he knew that Sirius wouldn't of. Sirius would of beaten the hell out of those boys if he found out, but Sirius was at a place some place happy now. Remus closed his eyes for a while and tried to focus on whom Harry was talking about. Then it came to him. "Harry, I believe you were saved by a Vladislaus Dragulia," Remus said and paused at Harry's confused looked, he added," Also known as Count Dracula."  
  
"But Remus, what would vampires want to do with me if they don't work for Voldermort?" Harry asked.  
  
"That we don't know yet or why they would. I don't believe you caused any harm to them or anything. Well as long as you're around me, they won't dare go near you. Not only can vampires be killed by sunlight, stakes, holy water, and others, werewolves can kill them too. Since they can not be turned into a werewolf, the werewolves venom cancels out and kills them, as it would with other mortals and humans," Remus explained.  
  
"Remus can I ask you one more thing as well?"  
  
"Quite," Remus said (Absolutely).  
  
"Well what if they were to kill or turn me into one of them?" Harry asked apprehensively.  
  
"That I don't know and hopefully we won't have to find out," Remus said sorrowfully.  
  
For a few minutes it was quite, none of them said anything but looked at the carpeted floor.  
  
"Remus, you don't believe that Sirius is dead do you?"  
  
"No, Sirius or your parents aren't really dead," Remus said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"I mean that they are alive in you. As long as you have memories of them, they are still alive. And someday you'll see them again, but just not now," Remus said kindly.  
  
Harry was about to break into tears, but he didn't feel like crying in front of Remus, his parents and godfather's last best friend. So instead, he put his knees close to him, put his head onto of them, and tried to control himself. Harry felt someone hug him.  
  
It was Remus.  
  
"Remus I feel like I'm always surrounded by dementors and that I'll never be happy again," Harry said through Remus' robes.  
  
Remus just felt terrible for Harry. Here is a young adult who never really knew his parents, never had a good childhood, watched a classmate die, someone who he cared about die, and is in an almost constant apprehension for his life.  
  
"Oh Harry. I really do wish I could tell you that everything will be fine, but I would be lying to you," Remus said quietly.  
  
Harry didn't respond back, he just rested against Remus. A few minutes later Harry fell asleep, oblivious to the happenings around him.  
  
When Remus noticed that Harry was asleep, he carried up to what appeared to be Harry's bedroom and set him on his bed.  
  
Remus grabbed a piece of parchment and an eagle quill, he wrote something down and set it aside when he was finished.  
  
Remus sighed.  
  
"Damn Sirius should be here, not me," Remus whispered to himself sadly and watched Harry sleeping for the next few hours.  
  
::: Mrs. Figg's home :::  
  
"Albus what was that all about and where's Harry and Remus?" Mrs. Weasly asked fearful of the answer.  
  
"Oh it was nothing. Just a vampire seeking to take Harry and he was dealt with. As for Harry, Remus is watching over him at Harry's aunt and uncle's house," Dumbledore answered tiredly.  
  
"But why should Remus watch over him?" Mrs. Figg asked.  
  
"Ah. I forgot that you were unaware of Remus' condition Arabella," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Condition? The man looked all right when I saw him not a few minutes ago. Unless my vision is a lot worse than I thought it was," Mrs. Figg said.  
  
"Yes, he appears to be fine now, but in the next few days he won't be, especially tomorrow. Severus already gave Remus his monthly potion; it helps him have a clear mind during the transformations. Arabella, you see, Remus is a werewolf. It's a bit difficult to understand how such a quite and noble man he is can turn into something as vicious as a werewolf every month. Alas, another fatal way of destroying a vampire is a werewolf's bite and Remus will be able to guard Harry tonight and stop any vampire who chooses to meddle with Harry's mind," Dumbledore said sincerely.  
  
"Almost like a patronus against dementors," Moody commented.  
  
"Well it's really late now. I think that I'll be going now. Toodle- loo," Mundungus said and was about to walk out the door when Mad- Eye grabbed the back of his cloak with a gnarled hand.  
  
"No you're not," Moody said.  
  
"What in Merlin's name made you think that he wanted to be intoxicated at this time?" Snape asked.  
  
"Well, you see...its well...He was a bit sad with old Sirius done and gone and so --."  
  
"But you see Sirius might not be as gone as we think. We still have to figure out the properties of that veil. And anyone is Harry's position would be sad about losing someone close to him, anyone will," Tonks said interrupting Mundungus.  
  
"But he's as good as dead!" Mad- Eye said.  
  
"No he's not," Tonks said.  
  
Moody and Tonks continued arguing whether Sirius was alive or not for the next two minutes.  
  
"Y-You two better not let Harry and probably Remus, hear you talk of Sirius like that," Molly said tearfully and then blowing her nose. The thought of seeing Harry sad and almost like he would never be happy again, tore her apart.  
  
"Yes Molly we know that already," Moody said.  
  
"Good. I was just reminding you two," Molly said.  
  
"Well I really must be going now. I'm going to speak to our minister about the dealings with the dementors and more precautions. The next Order meeting will be this Friday. Have a good night," Dumbledore said to them and walked out of Mrs. Figg's home.  
  
"I'll deal with you later," Moody said to Mundungus and walked out after Dumbledore.  
  
Then Snape, Tonks, Molly, and Mundungus walked out of Mrs. Figg's home with Molly saying thank-you to Mrs. Figg for her hospitality, and disapparated to the Order's headquarters', except for Snape because he went to brew more potions in his lab.  
  
:::::Dursley Residence Morning time ::::  
  
Remus awoke in the morning to hear someone opening the front door. His first instinct was to open it, but he didn't. Instead, he grabbed his wand and looked out the window in what apparared to be the master bedroom. He saw that it was only Harry's relatives and might have been one of Harry's cousin friend.  
  
Remus walked back to Harry's room and left the note he wrote earlier on the chair that Remus was sleeping on.  
  
"I'll see you soon Harry and I'll just borrow this," Remus said quietly to Harry's sleeping form, ruffled Harry's a bit, and grabbed the invisibility cloak from under the bed.  
  
Remus put the cloak on and walked down the steps. He could still hear Harry's uncle trying to unlock the door and when he did, Remus walked swiftly past them and towards the apparation point and apparated to Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London.  
  
::::::/ Dursley residence /:::  
  
"POTTER!" Harry's uncle screamed.  
  
Harry woke with a start. He was having a nice dream, actually moment. It was when he first met Sirius at the Shrieking Shack. Harry looked around confused; he thought he was still in the shack until his uncle called his name again.  
  
"POTTER!" Uncle Vernon yelled again.  
  
Harry groggily got up and walked downstairs.  
  
"Y-Y-Yes Uncle Vernon?" Harry yawned.  
  
"What is this? This house is spotless and it's still intact!" Vernon said amazed and angry at the same time.  
  
"Isn't that what you wanted Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked and looked at his newly tanned relatives.  
  
"Ye- - Go to your room!" Vernon yelled.  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry said lazily.  
  
Harry could still hear Dudley and Piers sniggering downstairs. Harry walked to his room and ran into the chair. Harry was still tired, so he went back to sleep not noticing that Remus was gone and the note that now laid on the floor.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::;  
  
So what do you guys think? I have a few questions to ask you guys: What do you think will happen to the band? Why do you think that Harry is a great interest to the vampires? Poll: Do you think Harry will turn into a vampire?  
  
Thanks to whoever answers and reviews, it is greatly appreciated.  
  
p.s. I would of wrote more but my godfather/Uncle passed away last night. So I have to go now and see to my family. It's a bit strange, I always see him and yet we didn't bond, we'll I guess it was always because I'm not the bonding type. And now it's too late to do anything for him now. 


	15. Ch 15 Don't Tell

**_Harry Potter, LP, and the Sixth Year_**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own anything close to Linkin Park. I do not own cigarettes either nor their songs. I do not own Dracula or Dracula's bat form. Please don't take my story and re-write it and claim it as your own, that's called plagiarism. I only own the plot.  
  
**:::::A/N:** Thanks for reading my story. Please R&R, and long reviews will be awesome also :D **:::::  
**  
**:: Reviews::**   
  
_Evil Unicorn_: thanks. Wow my story is too nice to do that to him? But sadly I already have it all planned out (the story). lol maybe that's the reason or maybe it's not   
  
_Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus_: sorry about the long wait, I just didn't have the feeling of writing this week.  
  
_Carry Out_: my story sucks, stop saying it's nice. Well I know the reason as to why the lovely vampires have a keen interest in Harry, but I'm not gonna tell you, hopefully you lot will figure it out.  
You didn't seem to be sorry at all about that.  
  
_XRitilin KidX_: thanks for reading. Cool, I'm going there July 26th. Lots of stuff is going to happen there, it's insane.  
  
_....... (a.k.a. Carry Out_): what exactly do you want from me? What number? You know what's ridiculous? Having both your "friend"and their "cousin" harass you on AIM over a fricken link. And the worse is that you have to drag my friends into this just to make amends like that.  
  
**Poll Results:** Do you think Harry will turn into a vampire?

Yes: 1 No: 2 N/A: 1  
  
::::: **Last Time**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"Ye- - Go to your room!" Vernon yelled.  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry said lazily.  
  
Harry could still hear Dudley and Piers sniggering downstairs. Harry walked to his room and ran into the chair. Harry was still tired, so he went back to sleep not noticing that Remus was gone and the note that now laid on the floor.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
When Harry woke up, it was raining hard.  
  
Harry sighed and turned his body, so that he wasn't lying on his stomach and stared at the ceiling, before deciding to put on some clothes.  
  
The house was a bit chilly, even though it was summer. So he grabbed an old jumper (the one that Mrs. Weasley knitted for him back a few Christmas' ago) and started to go downstairs.  
  
However, right after he walked out of his room, someone grabbed his arm and pushed him up toward the wall.  
  
"Ouch. Let go," Harry said.  
  
"Harry, you have to promise me something," Dudley pleaded and Harry saw fear in his small piggy eyes.  
  
Taken aback and confused, Harry asked, "What is it that you want Dudley?"  
  
Dudley looked around wildly as if checking to make sure that no one is watching him and he turned back to Harry and pleaded, "Please don't tell my mum and dad or anyone about what my friends did to you a few nights ago."  
  
Harry was shocked, then angry, but he forced himself to be calm. "How do you know about that?"  
  
"Malcolm called me a few minutes ago. He was asking me if you are still alive. He said something about a demon monster thing after them after what they did to you," Dudley said thoughtfully, but then the fear was back in his eyes and he said hastily, "Tell me that you won't tell anyone about that."  
  
"Yeah, yeah Dudley, I won't tell anyone about that," Harry said a minute later, though he already knows that two people already know about that so he can't really say anything.  
  
Harry watched as Dudley hastily walked back to his room without a backwards glance at Harry.  
  
Harry was walking down the stairs and trying to put his sweater on at the same time, but he almost fall down as he heard the phone ringing.  
  
He tried to get to the phone without breaking anything, but his uncle beat him to it.  
  
"Hello? Vernon Dursley speaking," Uncle Vernon said politely, but then his polite demeanor disappeared as he heard who was at the other line and whom the person wanted to talk to.  
  
"Be quick boy, it's long distance and be glad that are the ones who are paying this," Uncle Vernon said as he thrust the phone in front of Harry's face as soon as he got his jumper on.  
  
"Hello?" Harry answered curious as to who was at the other line.  
  
"Hey there Chester old chap!" Mike said cheerfully.  
  
Harry did something that he hasn't done in a long time; he smiled. "Hey there Mike. So how are you guys?"  
  
"A bit jet lagged, but that's alright. Sorry we had to leave so fast, you know mothers' they want to see their boys, if they haven't seen them in a few months," Mike said sleepy, but still cheerfully.  
  
Harry felt a twinge of sadness because he actually never knew how it was to be missed by someone, other than someone who you've known for two years. He stopped wondering about how mothers were like and talked to Mike again. "Oh you sound sleepy, why don't you call me back in a few more hours after you've had some rest?"  
  
"A-Aarrre you sure?" Mike asked trying to stifle his yawn.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure. Don't want you to be falling asleep on me right now," Harry and Mike laughed. "Just be sure to leave me a message if I'm not here."  
  
"Yeah. Well later than," Mike said.  
  
"Yeah. Make sure to be more awake next time," Harry said and he hung up the phone.  
  
"What was that about?" Uncle Vernon said once Harry was finished using the phone.  
  
"Oh just my friend wanting to say hello to me from America," after Uncle Vernon gave him a look, Harry added, "Oh don't worry, he's not like me. Perfectly normal like yourself Uncle Vernon."  
  
"Alright then. Just don't give him our address or any more information about my family. And boy," Uncle Vernon seemed to be shimmering down a bit. "Why does he call you Chester?"  
  
"What?" Harry asked confused, but then he remembered, "It's what he lies to call me. For instance his name is Michael, but I call him Mike. My name is Harry and he call's me Chester. Do you get it?" Harry said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh forget it," Uncle Vernon said and he stomped off into the living room to read the paper that arrived that morning.  
  
"Potter what are you doing?" Aunt Petunia asked him once he walked into the kitchen.  
  
Harry stared at her and said, "I was going to walk over to the sink and wash my hands. Then I was going to get a glass of water and something to eat.  
  
"Don't talk to me in that tone Potter," said Aunt Petunia vehemently.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and said," I'm sorry about that Aunt Petunia. It won't happen again."  
  
Aunt Petunia ignored him and went back to watching her neighbors.  
  
Harry did what he told her he would do and went back upstairs. When he opened the door to his room, to his surprise he saw Hedwig.  
  
"Hedwig you're back. Where have you been off to?" Harry asked her even though he knew she couldn't talk to him.  
  
Hedwig seemed to have been pointing her wing at a note that was on the floor, next to the chair.  
  
"Hmm... who is this from? Hedwig, did you deliver this?" Harry asked her again.  
  
Hedwig hooted in what Harry would of thought to be a 'no', because she didn't seem to be happy.  
  
Harry opened the letter cautiously and began to read it.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
Sorry I just left you like that this morning. Didn't want to risk having your family finding out I was in their home. There is also another reason as to why I had to leave. If you didn't know today on the night of July 3rd, will be a full moon. I don't recon that you would want to see me transformed; whither I have my mind or the werewolf's.  
  
If there is anything you want to tell me, you shouldn't have the fear of telling me. I know I can't replace Sirius, but at least let me into your life and not shut me out.  
  
Also, Harry now you have to take this seriously. Professor Dumbledore has told me that you can fight off the Imperius Curse. Now sometime soon, the vampires might try to use their form of that curse onto you, you must fight them back. And never be outside once the sun has set. Those are just some things that I felt I should inform you about.  
  
Don't worry you'll see me soon, if that's all right with you of course. If it's not just send me an own about that.  
  
Hope you have a great summer vacation until the next time I see you,  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
P.s. if anything is wrong or if you feel is wrong send me an owl.  
_  
Harry finished reading the letter and let Remus' words sink in. He let Hedwig finish the toast he made and let her fly off again to do whatever.  
  
Harry sighed and let the sound of the rain keep him company.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_  
**Hey sorry you guys for the long wait. I just didn't felt like typing anything because I'm so bored with everything during the summer. Well hope you guys are having a good summer vacation.  
I promise I'll have this story speed up a bit more so that you'll see what happens in his year at Hogwarts. **


	16. Ch 16 Welcome back & The Meeting

**_Harry Potter, LP, and the Sixth Year_**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own anything close to Linkin Park. I do not own cigarettes either nor their songs. I do not own Dracula or Dracula's bat form. Please don't take my story and re-write it and claim it as your own, that's called plagiarism. I only own the plot.  
  
::::: **A/N:** Thanks for reading my story. Please R&R, and long reviews will be awesome. Also if you have **any question**, feel free to ask. :::::  
  
**:: Reviews::**   
  
**lunakatrina:** oh you'll find out which vampire that "might" or "might not" turn Harry into a vampire in the next two chapters. Nah those voices were the vampires from all around the world. Nope they are supposed to be quite. Lol that's all right, you can review whenever you have the time to do so or something...  
lol incase you were wondering, I pace around my room to find out what I'll have in the next chapters lol so I already figured out what will be next. Well that's how I want my Remus, nice and sweet and bad to the bone lol. Well the guys had to go back in the States because their families wanted to see them again. Don't worry, this is a HP & LP fic, so you'll be hearing them pretty soon.  
  
**Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus**: lol here you are Alysha   
  
**maya)-**sleepy: hello there. Thanks for reading. Nah that store in my early chapter was a fake. I made that one up.  
Nah LP is not "devil's music" , tell your parents that LP does not swear in any of their songs. If they want some "devils music" tell them to listen to Drowning Pool, Marilyn Manson, Slipknot, or any other bad (Drowning Pool and Marilyn Manson are awesome m/) Disturbed kicks arse. Too bad I can't get the Prayer music video to work =/  
About the LPU, if your parents still believe that LP is "Devils music" you can tell them to email me, I believe my email is in my profile here. They can ask me any question about LP and the LPU, I'll be more than willingly to answer their questions.  
  
**carry out:** Well then you probably shouldn't of had your cousin talk to me then, and since she was at your house, you could of stopped her, but you didn't. And to think all this aggression for a link. If you wanted to scare her that badly go let her watch the Exorcist or Freddy Kruger movies or Chucky or the Aliens quadilogy.  
  
**Stardra - The Dark side of the Light:** shh...well you are sort of on the right track there, but I won't shed any light for you...yet ;)   
  
::::: **Last Time**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::   
  
Harry finished reading the letter and let Remus' words sink in. He let Hedwig finish the toast he made and let her fly off again to do whatever.  
  
Harry sighed and let the sound of the rain keep him company.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::   
  
::: **3 Days later after Remus left**:::  
  
Harry overheard his uncle saying that Aunt Marge is to come over and spend the last week of July at their home.  
  
Both Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia confronted him one day before Uncle Vernon was going to pick up Aunt Marge.  
  
"Now boy," Uncle Vernon started trying to control his anger." We don't want the same thing or any of your kind happening here, like last time, when your Aunt Marge came over. No funny business or else."  
  
"Yes, Uncle Vernon. I'll try to control myself this time. Just make sure she does not talk about my parents either or else," Harry said and went to his room.  
  
The next day, Uncle Vernon picked up Aunt Marge. Harry tried to stay up in his room most of the time.  
  
When Harry had to come down and clean the dishes, he asked his Aunt Petunia something that he was sure that she'll scream and lock him up in his room for.  
  
"Aunt Petunia?"  
  
"What boy? Can't you see I'm busy?" Aunt Petunia said briskly while watching the neighbors.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Harry asked hesitantly.  
  
"What is it?" Aunt Petunia said getting irritated.  
  
"Well how much of the mag - -of my kind do you know? You seem to know a bit," Harry said keeping his voice low.  
  
Aunt Petunia's face was as white as a sheet, and she eyed him strangely like Harry was even more abnormal than they already think he is. "Go to your now!" she said furiously.  
  
"But Aunt Petunia, the dishes."  
  
"I'll finish doing them, just get out of my sight now."  
  
Harry did what he was told and started going to his room when a beefy arm grabbed his arm.  
  
It was only Aunt Marge.  
  
"So boy. You still go to that school for criminal boys?" she looked at him through her beady eyes.  
  
"Yes I do Aunt Marge," Harry said looking her in the eye.  
  
"You still haven't learned anything from that place. I think they need to beat you more often, boy. Now you listen to me, you leave that wonderful aunt of yours over there alone. She's done nothing but serve you since you were a baby and this is how you repay her? Well I'll let Ripper teach you a lesson pretty soon," she said arrogantly and let go of him.  
  
As Harry was going up the steps, he said heatedly, "Why don't you just do it yourself?"  
  
"What was that boy?" Aunt Marge asked him from the bottom step and glared at him.  
  
"Oh nothing. You must have been hearing voices," Harry said innocently.  
  
"I. Do. Not. Hear. Voices," Aunt Marge said each word.  
  
Harry just turned the corner and walked to him room, ignoring her.  
  
:::: **July 29, 3 days left until Aunt Marge leaves** ::::  
:: _OotP meeting, 12 Grimmauld Place_ ::  
  
"Is everyone here now?" Dumbledore asked to a small group of people.  
  
"Yes, I believe so," Remus said, putting his walking stick beside him as he took his seat. He didn't look to good, considering his last transformation was only a few days ago.  
  
"Okay then. Would anyone like a lemon drop before we start?" Dumbledore asked. A minute later, he was saddened to find that no one did. "Voldermort seemed to have settle down. There have been no attacks or anything that would lead us to him since The Department of Mysteries. Is there anything that you would like to discuss that would be important to us at this time?"  
  
"Potter. What about the Potter incident?" Mad-Eye asked.  
  
"We will get to that in a few minutes Alastor," Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
"What? What happened to Harry?" Arthur Weasly asked concerned.  
  
"Is there anything else that you would like to discuss other than Harry Potter?" Dumbledore asked them.  
  
After a few minutes of no one speaking up, Dumbledore decided to go along and talk about Harry.  
  
"Alright then. Mundungus will you tell us what happened?" Dumbledore said kindly.  
  
Mundungus was sleeping though and Remus had to wake him up.  
  
"Wake up Dung, Albus wants to know what happened." Remus said kindly as he shook him awake.  
  
"Wha-What? Oh," Mundungus woke up and stretched and he also tried to stifle a yawn. "Well as you know it was my shift to watch little Harry. So I followed him, told the bar lady to let him in because he was with me. So he did this little singing thing in the bar and I recorded that. He actually has a nice singing voice."  
  
"Do you have that tape with you?" Remus asked curiously.  
  
"We don't have ti-," Moody started to say, but Molly told him to be quiet.  
  
"Hmm...I think I do. Hold on," Mundungus said as he searched through his pockets. A large assortment of tobacco was there, old receipts, a rag, and then finally a tape recorder. "Here it is," he said quietly as he tapped the rewind button and waited until it was done rewinding and then tapped the play button. He put the recorder in the middle.  
  
The room was filled with Harry singing.  
  
When it was over, most of the order members was stupefied.  
  
"Headmaster, as you can see Potter is alright, nothing wrong with the boy, except for the fact that he just likes to show off whenever he pleases to do so. And he wants attention," Snape said.  
  
"Severus, that is not the case. Mundungus go on," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well, where was I? Oh yes. After he was done with that, I waved him over for some drinks. He seemed to have a lot on him mind, and usually drinking is a way to get a bit loose. Besides drugs of course. Well I bought him a winning bottle of vodka and then we talked of quidditch and then I left," Mundungus said.  
  
"Was your shift over watching him over?" Dumbledore asked him.  
  
"Umm...I don't believe it was. I had to do something," Mundungus said thoughtfully.  
  
"Mundungus, you do know that you are not to leave Harry alone until your shift is over, do you not? If we decide to let you keep watch of Harry next time, you better follow orders and stick to Harry or else we will have to suspend you from the order for a while," Dumbledore said gravely.  
  
"Yes sir," Mundungus said dejectedly.  
  
"Well now that we have that all settled. What is next?" Dumbledore said cheerfully.  
  
"What about those vampires? They do seem to have a quite exquisite relationship with Potter." Snape said in an indifferent voice.  
  
"Oh yes. Well I have placed a spell over his home to prevent them from getting to him," Dumbledore said.  
  
"But that won't keep them away from him for long, "Remus said unpleasantly.  
  
The order looked at Remus strangely. They had forgotten that werewolves just can't cope with vampires.  
  
"Is there anything else about Potter that anyone else wants to ask?" Moody asked them.  
  
"Do you know when it will be a good time to have Harry come over here?" Remus asked.  
  
"Oh yes. We can pick him up tomorrow evening. It seems like a good time to do so," Dumbledore said with that little twinkle in his eye. "Well if there is nothing else to discuss, let's call it a night."  
  
_Well that's all I have right now for this chapter. Sorry guys/gals, I've just been too lazy to type it out. So I made myself type because I had to get this out of my head lol. So hope you are all doing fine. Can't wait to watch Spider Man 2, are any of you going to watch it? Well until next time._


	17. Ch 17 Is this the end for our young hero...

_**Harry Potter, LP, and the Sixth Year**  
  
_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Linkin Park, Dracula, or anything else you might of recognized. Please don't take my story and re-write it and claim it as your own, that's called plagiarism. I only own the plot.  
  
::::: **A/N:** Thanks for reading my story. Please R&R, and long reviews will be awesome. Also if you have any question, feel free to ask. :::::  
  
**:: Reviews::** _Happy Be-lated Fourth of July to everyone_  
  
**Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus:** I'm glad to know that I make someone happy =).  
  
**maya)-sleepy:** ahh that would be scary lol, your parents want you to be blonde and have a pink skirt? Faints lol j/k Well tell if you do indeed find out if the guys are back in this chapter or not.  
  
**Lunakatrina:** Aw, boredom is very contagious, mind you lol. Aunt Marge annoys me as well...oh can't wait for the next chapter in "Voldermort's Heir", lol you know how much I love reading it. . Hmm the whole Dursley family might miss her lol.  
Hm I haven't really thought about the Order and Harry's singing abilities lol. I guess they will just sit back and relax.  
Thank –you =D  
  
**LiMaBeAn0501:** Thank you for reading. Hmm keep reading and you might find the answer to your question. =P  
  
_::::: Last Time ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_  
  
"Do you know when it will be a good time to have Harry come over here?" Remus asked.  
  
"Oh yes. We can pick him up tomorrow evening. It seems like a good time to do so," Dumbledore said with that little twinkle in his eye. "Well if there is nothing else to discuss, let's call it a night."  
  
_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::_  
  
_:::: July 29, Night ::::_  
_:: Vampire meeting, Abandoned tunnel, London ::_  
  
There were at least 50 people there in the large tunnel.  
  
"Glad to see that you are alive and well," the person who appeared to be the leader there said lightheartedly about the alive bit. The leader was what appeared to be a man in his late twenties. He wore all black, except for the red silk gloves and a red tie. He had dark brown hair that was clipped short for the night. A single gold earring shone brightly on his left earlobe from the small candles that were placed around the tunnel.  
  
A few of them laughed at that remark.  
  
"It's a shame I don't see many familiar faces here. What became of them?" the leader asked uneasily.  
  
"Sir, most of our kind is being killed off by wizards, slayers and such. Dumbledore believes us to be in a league with You-know- who," someone said from the crowd and a few nodded their heads in agreement. "There is nothing we can do," he added.  
  
"But there is something that we can do. We can devise a plan to get their only hope. It will be easy, just a snap to the neck or bleed him dry," the one that attacked Harry in the mall and the bar said. A few seconds later, the vampire was engulfed by flames and turned into ashes.  
  
"No one is to harm him or else you die a more painful death than him. All you need to do is to turn him to our side. I would do it myself, but I need to do a few choirs," the leader said. He added silently in his mind, 'I don't want to get wounded so early in the century. Plus those fools don't even know that they could get killed in the attempt.'  
  
"So does anyone here, know anything about the whereabouts of the green-eyed one?" the leader asked of them.  
  
"Lord Dracula, we have located him. He is heavily protected by Dumbledore and his Order," said a woman and a circle formed around her, with her being in the center.  
  
"Ah, my Bride, you have returned to me after all these centuries. And don't give me that 'Oh but master, I thought you were dead'," the leader, Dracula, said in a high-pitched voice. "Don't you know that I CAN NOT BE KILLED? Not even that fool Van Helsing can killed me," he yelled at his bride as she wailed. His voice softened, "Ah my love, I am terribly sorry for yelling at you like that. You must forgive me after the many years of being trapped in ice. I would just like to thank the unlucky archaeologist who had freed me and provided me a good meal before my journey here, but that was15 years ago. Here dry your tears."  
  
He handed his Bride a white handkerchief from one of his pockets.  
  
"Thank you my lord," the Bride said and wiped her blood tears away onto the handkerchief.  
  
"So, where is he?" Dracula asked impatiently.  
  
"Where is who?" asked one from the crowd.  
  
Dracula looked to his direction and set him afire.  
  
With a cocked eyebrow, Dracula asked them, "Anyone else want to know who I am talking about? No? Good."  
  
"My Lord, the boy is at Private Drive, close to where you encountered him the first time," the Bride said.  
  
"Ah, the first time? No the first time I met him was at Godrick's Hollow. Was a nice child then and is a nice child now. Well at least he will be until you-know-what," Dracula said in a wistful voice. "Well back to the plan then. So who will be up for the job to go and fetch my young one? Ah yes you guys will do fine," Dracula said as he eyed the youngest vampires there; including the one who licked Harry earlier.  
  
_:::: July 30, Morning ::::  
:: Dursley residence ::_  
  
The only thing that troubled Harry that morning, was the dream he had. He had re-encountered Sirius' death. Anger swelled inside him, just knowing that he was the only one responsible for Sirius' death. He knew everyone would say it wasn't his fault at all, he also knew that they would just tell him to move along.  
  
Harry could feel nothing but dread most of the day. He knew something was going to happen, he just couldn't tell what.  
  
Harry ate breakfast with them at the kitchen table and he tried to avoid Aunt Marge and her brute of a dog. Thankfully Uncle Vernon saw the tension and preoccupied Aunt Marge with more wine.  
  
Harry went to his room after that and started writing down more lyrics. When it was around dinnertime, he was going down the stairs when the phone started ringing.  
  
"Hello?" Harry asked as he answered the phone.  
  
"Hey Chester. It's Brad. Well Mike was too tired to call back to you. So I decided to call you in his stead. So how are things back there?" Brad asked.  
  
"Oh fine. It's just really boring without you guys, you know. I wrote down a few more songs. Not sure if they are good or not, maybe I'll find a way to mail them to you," Harry said.  
  
"Nah. How about this: You give me a few lines and if it's good enough we'll come back to England in a week or two. Sounds alright?" Brad compromised.  
  
"Alright, hold your horses," Harry said as he took out a folded piece of paper and started.  
  
_ "Graffiti decorations  
Under a sky of dust  
A constant wave of tension  
On top of broken trust  
  
The lessons that you taught me  
I learn were never true  
Now I find myself in question  
(They point the finger at me again)  
Guilty by association  
(You point the finger at me again)  
  
I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind  
  
Paper bags and angry voi—"_  
  
Harry heard laughter from the other line. "Is it that bad?" Harry asked Brad.  
  
"No – no, it was terrific. I only asked for a few lines, not the whole song," Brad said flabbergasted.  
  
"But that wasn't even half the song, there's more I have to show, or rather sing to you," Harry said excitedly.  
  
"Nah, surprise us when we get there in less than three weeks," Brad said.  
  
"Oh okay, well I'll be seeing yo--," Harry was saying before someone yelled at him.  
  
"Boy what was all that racket? They should arrest you for disturbing the peace," Aunt Marge clamored to him from the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Is something wrong over there Chester?" Brad asked a bit afraid.  
  
"No it's alright Brad, you can go now, I'll just talk to you later," Harry said and he put the phone down, but he did not turn it off. Harry didn't notice that Brad was still on the other line, keen on what's going on over there.  
  
"And who were you talking to boy? Brad? Is that your boyfriend?" Aunt Marge demanded.  
  
"Aunt Marge sorry to disappoint you but I am not seeing other guys," Harry said angrily.  
  
"Don't talk to me in that tone of voice boy. You are just a burden to all of us. Why don't you just go away now? You've been a nuisance ever since these kind people have brought you into their home," Aunt Marge said.  
  
"Now Marge, I'm sure the boy didn't mean to offend you," Uncle Vernon said.  
  
"No Vernon I will be teaching your nephew a lesson now. Ripper, attack the abomination!" Aunt Marge yelled and she threw open the door.  
  
Harry was shocked. So he was an abomination after all. Before he could register what was happening Ripper sunk his teeth onto Harry's leg and he started to bleed.  
  
"What is going on in here? Oh no, not on the carpet. Don't bleed on the carpet you fool," Aunt Petunia came in and saw the blood that was starting to soak through Harry's pants.  
  
"Hello? Chester what is going on in there? Someone tell me what's going on. Chester are you all right? Who's bleeding?" Brad pleaded for an answer.  
  
"Sorry wrong number," Uncle Vernon said shocked at was happening and turned off the phone.  
  
"You heard your Aunt Petunia. Don't bleed on her lovely carpet," Aunt Marge sneered and shoved Harry, with Ripper still chomping on his leg, outside and closed the door.  
  
Harry tripped over the paper that was left out in front of the door and fell down; right in top of the small flowerbed picket fence he put up just a few weeks ago. He felt pain right above where his heart should have been.  
  
Ripper stopped chomping on his leg and decided to run to the back yard.  
  
Harry could feel the life leaving him. "At least I'll be with Sirius and my parents, maybe even Cedric will be there," Harry said in a hopeful voice.  
  
Of all the ways Harry thought of his own death, being staked by a small pointed fence would kill him. And he was alone, no one would notice or even care about him lying there in a pool of his own blood. He started coughing.  
  
The air around him grew colder and half a dozen figures surrounded him in an instant.  
  
At first he thought that the Order didn't abandoned him and they came to get him, but after a few seconds he somehow knew it wasn't them.  
  
"Bonjour ma cheriè. It's good to see you again and on your death bed," the one who licked him before said and laughed.  
  
"Chester this is no laughing matter. He only has minutes left to live and the master would not be pleased to find out that you laughed as he died," one of them said.  
  
"Get away from me. Please, I haven't done anything to you," Harry said having a hard time focusing on them.  
  
"Ah well right now, I will give you the choice which I'm pretty sure that many would say yes to. You can either become what is the closest thing to living or you could die out here, in the open," the one called Chester said.  
  
"No," Harry said and spat blood at Chester's polished shoes.  
  
"Are you so sure about that?" Chester said in a tired voice. "Hush...I'll make it all easy for you. Just close your eyes and everything will be alright."  
  
_So what do you guys think of this chapter? How's everyone's vacation going? Hope everyone is all right. So do you guys think I should end it there? Lol Well until next time...if there is a next time._


	18. Ch 18 Welcome to the family of darkness

**_Harry Potter, LP, and the Sixth Year_  
**  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, Linkin Park, Dracula, or anything else you might of recognized. Please don't take my story and re-write it and claim it as your own, that's called plagiarism. I only own the plot.  
  
_::::: A/N: Thanks for reading my story. Please R&R, and long reviews will be awesome. Also if you have any question, feel free to ask. :::::_  
  
**:: Reviews::**   
  
**hye em yes**_:_ thanks for reading   
  
**carry out**: and yet you continue to bring that subject up...  
  
**SlytherinGirl:** and it is updated :P  
  
**Violet Momen:** yeah I saw Spider Man 2 also. Nah I'm not going to make them into vampires either, lol I'd find it a bit strange. As Claudia would have said, "We could people the world with vampires." And Dumbledore and I would not want half the population of Hogwarts turned into vampires.  
  
**trily**: Yes they do come into the story, I just briefly mentioned them this chapter, and they might be in the next chapter also.  
  
**maya)-sleepy**: lol read the for any confusion post I have below the reviews I have. Lol well I guess curly died black hair is all right. The guys from Linkin Park are like everyone else, they have feelings and humor as well. Sorry if I am a bit nosy, but why were you guys arrested? Lol I think that Security sucks...one time they almost put us in a holding cell when I was at a LP concert with my younger cousin...  
  
**lunakatrina:** And right you are luna lol. Uh 10 points to (insert name of House)! I was thinking about the possibilities about how Aunt Marge will be dealt with, but none of them seemed good. I guess I'll just have Dumbledore deal with her, much to the displeasure of Harry. Lol we don't want Harry going all evil all of sudden.. or do we? Dun dun dunnn lol  
Aww what did you get confused about? I think I might be able to shed some light in the tunnel that you have fallen into.  
  
_::::::: For any confusion''': the vampire Chester is not Harry, he is the one who turns Harry into a vampire. A part of the vampire Chester will sort of come into play later in the story.  
_  
**::::: Last Time ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**  
  
"Are you so sure about that?" Chester said in a tired voice. "Hush...I'll make it all easy for you. Just close your eyes and everything will be alright."  
  
**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**  
  
Against his will, Harry's eyes closed and when he opened them, he was in a field and there was a pond was behind him. He looked to his right and saw Sirius there. Sirius looked just like how he did in the photos that Harry had of him back at his parent's wedding, but just a few years older than that.  
  
"Sirius! Oh I missed you so much. Please don't leave me again. I promise I'll be good," Harry pleaded.  
  
"Harry," Sirius said as he ruffled Harry's hair, "And much as I would love to see and talk to you again, I can't, you can't. You have to get back. It breaks my heart to know that I have left you with nothing, but when you get back to my mother's old house, everything that was mine is now yours. It's a bit of an unofficial Will; most the members have it because it was dangerous being a member for the Order. Well the Will is hidden under my bed at that place," Sirius said.  
  
"Sirius where are we?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well I guess this would be what they call "Limbo", but I don't see anyone playing so I guess that declares us the winners," Sirius said and laughed.  
  
For just a whole minute they sat like that, until Sirius said, "Harry its time for you to go back. That one vampire is trying to change you into one of them and to be frank with you, he doesn't know squat about it. You still have a good three minutes. Don't miss me too much kiddo and Happy Early birthday," Sirius said seriously and slightly pushed Harry backward into the pond.  
  
Harry was thrown back to reality and saw that vampire, Chester, on top of him. Harry saw that he had light brown hair, olive skin, gray eyes, but those same gray eyes were turning into an angry red.  
  
Chester tried to force his slashed wrist to Harry, but Harry had closed his mouth.  
  
"Come on damnit, drink. We don't have much time. No? Then how about this," with his free hand Chester pushed Harry further onto the small fence and when that didn't work he punched Harry's wound.  
  
Harry gasped in pain and swallowed a small amount of blood. He tried to spit it back out, but Chester forced him to drink more and then the Chester vampire had slashed his other wrist and put it to Harry's wounded shoulder.  
  
Harry kept on thinking, "No I don't want to be a vampire... Make him stop, someone, anyone? No I don't want to be shunned away again..."  
  
The next thing Harry knew there was a blinding light and he felt pain almost as worse as the cruciatus curse. He could feel that the vampire's weight was off of him and then he felt his skin starting to burn.  
  
And then the light was gone, replaced by the burns he got was added to his aching body. He could hear the screams of those other vampire who accompanied that Chester vampire.  
  
"Harry? Harry are you alright?" Harry could just faintly hear a voice.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Just so tired," Harry mumbled and was started to drift off to sleep, but then someone slapped his face lightly.  
  
"No Harry, don't go to sleep," a feminine voice said.  
  
"W-Why?" Harry asked the voices faintly; in the background he could hear someone laughing evilly. "Stop laughing, I'm trying to sleep."  
  
If Harry had his eyes opened, he would have noticed the dark and concerned looks passed from each of the members there.  
  
"Potter, no one is laughing," a gruff voice said.  
  
"Whatever, I'm so tired. Just leave me here. No need for the trouble of getting m-m-m," Harry started saying but he suddenly couldn't breath anymore.  
  
It felt like someone was rearranging his bones from the inside. Harry weakly put a hand to his throat and tried scratching at it. He was gasping, he opened his eyes and they were watering from the pain of it all.  
  
"Potter?" a voice called out to him.  
  
"He's dying," someone said.  
  
"What? No we got to do something. Quick help me get him off that fence," that voice was starting to crack into small sniffs.  
  
Before Harry knew it, darkness consumed him and he knew no more.  
  
_:::: July 30, 23h 12 minutes (11:12 pm) ::::  
:: In front of Dursley's front door ::_  
  
Remus and the others had just saved Harry from the vampires, and now they were watching Harry's death.  
  
"Potter?" Snape asked.  
  
"He's dying," Moody said. His magical blue eyeball was transfixed right where Harry's heart would be.  
  
"What? No we got to do something. Quick help me get him off that fence," Remus said, his voice cracking.  
  
They saw Harry's hand starting to stop starching at his throat and then it seemed like in slow motion, as that hand stopped and fell down onto.  
  
Remus and Moody gently removed Harry from the small fence and noticed that he bled to death.  
  
"There had to be something that we can do. Anything?" Tonks asked as she tried not to break down and cry.  
  
"No. We have to take him to the headquarters. Get Poppy and Dumbledore. I don't think we should have the Weasly's see him yet," Moody said. Angrily, Moody kicked the rest of the fence down.  
  
Remus saw Snape looking at the house behind Remus. Remus turned his head so that he could see what Snape was looking at and saw Petunia Dursley looking horrified from the window. When she saw Snape and Remus looking at her, she disappeared from the curtains.  
  
"Let's just portkey away from here," Remus said.  
  
"Fine then," Moody growled. He grabbed a rock and pointed his wand and said, "Portus."  
  
Before they could pick up Harry, Harry seemed to have been moving.  
  
"Lupin, tell me. Do you _smell _anything _unusual_ here?" Snape asked casually.  
  
"_Smell_?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yes. Since I figured out that you are indeed a werewolf, you would have a heightened sense of smell. Now tell us what you smell," Snape asked again.  
  
Remus sniffed the air and then almost immediately the smell of a vampire was close by.  
  
The others watched Remus smell the air and then saw flecks of gold in his eyes once he smelled what Snape was talking about.  
  
"Well what is it Remus?" Tonks asked him.  
  
"There's a vampire we must have forgotten," Remus said.  
  
"So Lupin. Close your eyes and follow that vampire's scent," Snape said. It seemed like Snape knew where the vampire was at and he seemed amused by it.  
  
Out of curiosity, Remus did what Snape told him to and closed his eyes. He followed the scent of almost decaying flesh and blood. When he noticed that he stopped, he opened his eyes. Horrified he saw that he stopped right at Harry.  
  
"So there's the little vampire," Snape said, mirth in his eyes. Remus couldn't tell why he found this funny.  
  
"No. There's some sort of mistake. Yes – it was just a mista---," Remus started saying but then he noticed to his belief that Harry's corpse started to twitch.  
  
"Okay quickly now, the portkey is activated," Moody said.  
  
Snape, Tonks, Remus, and Moody touched the rock as Moody held Harry's hand.  
  
Remus hardly felt the familiar tug around his navel as they were back in 12 Grimmauld Place.  
  
"Mad- Eye, let go of Harry," Remus said dangerously.  
  
"Why?" Moody said, but then his magic eyeball looked to Harry's direction. "Merlin! He's alive! There's still a faint heartbeat."  
  
"He's been turned Moody. Into a vampire," Snape said.  
  
Moody quickly let go of Harry's hand and got out his wand. The rest of them got out their wands also and pointed it at Harry.  
  
Moody pointed his wand at Harry and said, "Mobilicorpus." Moody took Harry to one of the deserted rooms in the third floor and he left Harry there.  
  
"Someone get Dumbledore," Moody growled keeping his magic eye at the room.  
  
"There's no need Alastor," Dumbledore's tired voice came from the stairs.  
  
Once Dumbledore was there, he seemed to already know what has happened. He went into the room without looking at Harry and placed powerful spells over the room to prevent Harry from escaping and then he went out of the room and locked it.  
  
"Well that was taken care of. Why don't you four rest? You still have a few hours of rest before everyone wakes up," Dumbledore said lightly and walked down the stairs again. The others followed him.  
  
_:::: July 30, 23h 52minutes (11:52 pm) ::::  
:: 12 Grimmauld Place, London ::  
::: Third Floor, Third bedroom on the left :::_  
  
The curtain of darkness was slowly lifting off of Harry. Harry groaned and rubbed his eyes. He felt pain everywhere and he wished that a part of him was gone, for some reason.  
  
He looked around and noticed that he wasn't at the Dursley's. He was at the Phoenix Headquarters. He wondered how he got there. He noticed how uninviting the room looked and saw that they put him in a different bedroom than the one where he shared with Ron.  
  
Harry could hear voices from everywhere all of a sudden, but he couldn't hear what they were saying.  
  
Minutes passed with no hope of anyone coming up there and telling him something so he just sat on the moth-eaten bed and started to sensed something moving around in the room.  
  
He got up and very fast he caught a huge rat with his thumb and index finger. Without a second thought, he opened his mouth and bit into the rat and sucked the blood out. When he came to his senses he stopped and dropped the rat.  
  
"Bloody Hell," Harry said in shock and looked at his hands. He could see everything a bit clearer than before, but he didn't have his glasses on.  
  
Against his will, he stand beside his own reflection. It's haunting, how he can't seem to find himself again. The reflection he saw was his own, but different.  
  
"Confusing what is real," Harry said to his reflection. "This lack of self-control, I fear is never ending. Controlling."  
  
Harry looked at his reflection again and saw to his horror that when he opened his mouth there were two pointed teeth, no fangs. Then it hit him; he became something that he did not want to be, a vampire.  
  
A voice entered his head, "Ah welcome to the family of Darkness my love. It's a same that you are only half of what you are truly meant to be."  
  
"What are you saying?" Harry said out loud.  
  
"You will soon find out, but Happy Birthday Harry," the voice said and said another "Happy Birthday" faintly and seemed to disappear.  
  
"I'm just suffering through a mental- breakdown. Just going insane at the moment. Hearing voices yet again. Hermione would say that 'Hearing voices is not a good thing' or something like that," Harry said to himself out loud, like he was trying to reassure himself.  
  
He went for the door, but when he touched the doorknob it gave a powerful shock and his hand went numb for a minute. In disbelief, he said, "They, they don't trust me anymore?' He sighed," But in the end, I guess it doesn't even matter."  
  
Harry paced the room a few more times and looked out the window. He saw part of the crescent moon. Harry started to sing something, "I watch how the moon sits on the sky on a dark night, shining with the light from the sun..."  
  
Harry was trapped in this room, like a prisoner, once again. He closed his eyes and leaned back into the bed.  
  
He thought about Dave, Joe, Rob, Brad, and Mike. He thought of another get together of theirs. Mike and Joe would be drawing, Dave and Rob would make fun of Brad's hair, and Harry would be laughing with them or would be admiring Mike and Joe's artwork.  
  
_So how is everyone doing? Well how about a little fun here? Whoever can find and name all the songs of LP that I put in this chapter, I'll have a chapter up by this Friday and I'll also have the usual chapter on Monday. And if anyone get's the songs in the correct order and which lyrics I used they will also be able to pick three songs for LP to play at their first concert in either the wizarding or muggle world. Good luck._


	19. Ch 19 To give in or not to give in?

**_Harry Potter, LP, and the Sixth Year_**  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, Linkin Park, Dracula, or anything else you might of recognized. Please don't take my story and re-write it and claim it as your own, that's called plagiarism. I only own the plot.  
  
_::::: A/N: Thanks for reading my story. Please R&R, and long reviews will be awesome. Also if you have any question, feel free to ask. :::::  
_  
**Quote of the chapter:  
** On "_Frat Party and the Pancake Festival_"  
Interviewed guy: You give me interesting questions. I will give you interesting answers.  
  
**:: Reviews::   
**  
**Falcon Zanbandia of Nightmares**:yup those were all the songs, thanks for reading   
  
**Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus:** lol that's all right that you didn't review the last chapter, I'm glad you told me anyways.  
  
**maya)-sleepy:** yup those are the songs. Wow so are they going to juvie or something? Yup I emailed you about it already   
  
**i-like-geletin**: well congrats you got all the lyrics. Lol so you think my story is good? :o well tell me two or three songs that you want LP to play in their first concert. About the band; well they went back to America (California) because they were a bit homesick. lol nah I'm keeping this as BK 6 :p thanks :D  
  
**SirDarlon:** thanks and you got all the songs :D  
  
**cookie monster:** thanks for reading lol you got lost inside my story? I thought that my writing sucked...so you live in Mexico? That's cool :D  
  
**Stardra - T.D.S.O.T.L.** : Yeah. I swear J K. Rowling stole my idea from the beginning lol. I had this all planned out and then BOOM! Out comes the title for book six and then sighs now my story won't seem as original as I wanted it to be...kicks self but I did have intended Harry to be a half vampire when I started typing this story. Lol nope nothing yet about the band if they are wizards or muggles or squibs or half-bloods or just plain Aliens from Mars lol j/k thanks for reading again   
  
**carry out:** as said before I intended for Harry to be a half-vampire from the beginning of the process of writing this; I just threw LP in to spice it up. Well it seems like there will be a bomb in a bus and then Harry will try to stop the bus from not stopping and along the way a lady tries to jump off the bus, but she get's runned over and then at the end they get the bomb off and Harry gets the girl in the end.  
  
_::::: Last Time ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_  
  
Harry was trapped in this room, like a prisoner, once again. He closed his eyes and leaned back into the bed.  
  
He thought about Dave, Joe, Rob, Brad, and Mike. He thought of another get together of theirs. Mike and Joe would be drawing, Dave and Rob would make fun of Brad's hair, and Harry would be laughing with them or would be admiring Mike and Joe's artwork. _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::_  
  
Harry opened his eyes and got off of the bed and started pacing around the room.  
  
"This all just a big mistake. I'm not a vampire, not at all. If I was then I wouldn't be here, I should of died back there. I'm not alive and I'm defiantly not a vampire, so that just means I'm just stuck in limbo or purgatory or whatever they call it. Yes that's the most logical explanation there is to that," Harry said out loud trying to convince himself that he is not a vampire, but in his heart he knew it was not true. "Oh who am I kidding? That's it I'm getting out of here."  
  
For a few more hours, he thought of ways to get out, but none of them seemed to work.  
  
"Hmm maybe if I..." Harry flexed his fingers and turned towards the door. He walked back a few steps until he had some distance between himself and the door.  
  
Then he charged at the door. When he made contact, he once again received a powerful shock, but the door seemed to be almost off its hinges.  
  
With a content smile, Harry charged at the door again and the door was only hanging on one hinge, but the barrier that Dumbledore put up was still there.  
  
Harry glared at the barrier for a few more minutes before regaining his energy.  
  
After a few more times charging at the door, Harry successfully got his left hand through the barrier, and then slowly and painfully Harry finally got the rest of him out of the barrier.  
  
Harry dusted the dust off of him and looked at his clothes. His clothes looked shredded, but were still good enough to be called clothes.  
  
He leaned against the wall opposite of the room he just came from and tried to regain his strength. After a few minutes, he walked downstairs; he made sure to be careful around Mrs. Black's portrait.  
  
As Harry was walking down, he didn't notice that he almost broke the kitchen door as he opened it.  
  
"Bloody hell. Not again," Harry said to himself as he tried to straighten the door back up. He faintly heard someone mutter a "_Reparo_" behind him and the door was back together again.  
  
Harry turned around fast; his hand was looking for his wand. Then he realized that it wasn't with him. At that precise moment, it felt like his insides were changing again, but all he did was clutch his torso.  
  
About 40 or more wands were directed at him.  
  
_:::: July 31, 10 minutes before ::::  
:: 12 Grimmauld Place, London ::  
::: First Floor, Kitchen ::::_  
  
"So is that all that happened?" Maverick Williamson, a new Order member, had inquired of them in his scarlet robes and ponytail.  
  
"Yeah," Moody barked.  
  
The kitchen was silent after that, except for the few whispers that broke through the still air.  
  
Remus kept on running his hands through his light brown hair. "_I can't believe I was just standing there watching him die there. I should have done something, anything. I could of sat by his side or held his hand, but instead all I did was watch and do nothing to comfort him. Why didn't do I anything?_" Remus kept on saying to himself in his head, frustrated at himself. Remus remembered last summer how he saw the boggart Harry, lying dead and as still as he was tonight.  
  
"Where is he now Professor Dumbledore?" Molly asked.  
  
"At the moment, he is on the third floor, in the third bedroom," Dumbledore said sadly. "Don't worry I have placed a few good spells to hold him off for a while," he added after seeing some of their fearful looks at the door.  
  
"Dumbledore," Moody growled. His magical eye fixed at the door or where the stairs would be leading upstairs.  
  
"Yes Alastor?"  
  
"Someone is coming this way," Moody barked.  
  
At once many of the Order members had their wands trained at the kitchen door and they held their breath.  
  
_:::: July 31, present :::::  
:: 12 Grimmauld Place, London ::  
::: First floor, Kitchen :::  
_  
"_Dumbledore must of recruited more members_," Harry said in his mind, surveying all the people there.  
  
"Ha-Harry what are you doing here?" Mrs. Weasley asked him.  
  
"Molly, Harry's a vampire. Stay away from him," Remus said to her as she tried to make her way to Harry.  
  
"Potter a vampire? Bullocks!" a few of the new members said and people started to whisper fearfully around him.

"Were you not listening to what Moody was saying Mundungus?" someone said.

"Remus, I'm not a vampire. There's no way that I am. Here get Sirius, he'll sort this all out..." It took Harry a few moments before what he said and he muttered sadly, "_Sirius_."  
  
"It's just the vampire _imitating _Potter," Snape sneered at him and most of them nodded in agreement.  
  
Harry felt like he was getting paler and paler. It was getting harder for him to breath. Harry took a step towards them and a few of them attempt to stun him, but those didn't even faze him.  
  
And then the unexpected happened. One of them charged out from the small crowd of Phoenix members and stabbed him with a kitchen knife right on his abdomen.  
  
A few of the members had to stun that man. Harry just pulled out the knife and gasped as searing pain coursed through his body and blood started to once again soak through his shirt.  
  
Slowly, the knife slipped through his fingers and fell to the floor. "Professor," Harry said, looking at Dumbledore.  
  
And then it happened. It seemed like the whole order was giving him the cruciatus curse at his insides.  
  
"No...no...no I won't. JUST GET AWAY FROM ME," Harry screamed at no one but the voices inside his head. It seemed like there was an internal battle inside Harry.  
  
"_Harry...Harry just give in. Give in. You must give in. It will all be over if you just give in_," is what the many voices are promptly saying to him. Their voices just seemed like the sirens that Odysseus faced; calling out to him, telling him to join them. Harry would gladly end the pain if all he do was turn into a vampire, but there was something holding him back from choosing that life of damnation.  
  
The wound that Harry had when the fence pierced him had re-opened and blood started to gush out.  
  
"No, just shut up," Harry yelled and started to bang his head against the floor, blood started to drip down from the side of his head and from a corner of his lip, also.  
  
The vampire in him did not want to die.  
  
_So what did you guys think of this chapter? And did you guys like that little contest game from last chapter? And would you guys want to try that again? I would have had this up on the site sooner, but I had a few problems with the internet. _

_Here's the songs and the song lyrics:_

_ Crawling : Against his will, he stand beside his own reflection. It's haunting, how he can't seem to find himself again.  
"Confusing what is real," Harry said to his reflection. "This lack of self-control, I fear is never ending. Controlling." In the end: ," But in the end, I guess it doesn't even matter."  
  
A Place for My Head: "I watch how the moon sits on the sky on a dark night, shining with the light from the sun..."_


	20. Ch 20 When i look into your eyes

**_Harry Potter, LP, and the Sixth Year_  
**  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Linkin Park, Dracula, or anything else you might of recognized. Please don't take my story and re-write it and claim it as your own, that's called plagiarism. I only own the plot.  
  
_::::: A/N: Thanks for reading my story. Please R&R, and long reviews will be awesome. Also if you have any question, feel free to ask. :::::_  
  
**Quotes of the chapter:**  
  
"I learned not to be outside at dusk wearing shorts and a T-shirt in Biloxi, Mississippi... the insects apparently have no sympathy for tourists." – _Phoenix_  
  
"The best way to save a dime at a fast food run through is to have fans who work at the place that's serving the food so they can hook you up." –_ Mike_  
  
"I'm just a regular guy, you know? There's no leotard and cape under my clothes. I shit, I piss, I drink too much and throw up, just like everybody else." –_ Chester_  
  
"I love playing music with my friends. I'm really proud of the record we've made and the opportunity we have to play these songs all around the world. Much respect to all the people who have supported us and help us to make this thing happen -- booyakasha!" –_Brad_  
  
"I feel blessed to have had the opportunity to make an album with five of my closest friends. It has been a great experience touring and having the chance to meet our fans and street teamers. Thank you to everyone who has shown their love and support." –_Rob  
_  
"All of these quotes sound like excerpts from a highschool yearbook." -_Joe_  
  
**:: Reviews::**   
  
**maya)-sleepy**: no problem. Always email me if there's any other questions you might want to ask, I don't mind. So how long are they in for?  
  
**Falcon Zanbandia of Nightmares:** lol sry I had to leave it like that =P but I think you might be a bit =/ about the ending of this chapter...and don't cheat and read the ending first lol. hands you a tissue there, there it might get better.  
  
**carry out:** are you sure about that?cliffhangers? muhahaha well then yu'll just have to wait and read. Don't be surprised if I do another contest and your post doesn't get through.  
  
**Misa():** thanks for reading. Faster? Do you know how many times a month I update?  
  
_::::: Last Time ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_  
  
The wound that Harry had when the fence pierced him had reopened and blood started to gush out.  
  
The vampire in him did not want to die.  
  
_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::_  
  
_:::: July 31, present :::::  
:: 12 Grimmauld Place, London ::  
::: First floor, Kitchen :::_  
  
Remus and the Order members watched as one of the newer Order members stabbed Harry.  
  
They could see the blood beginning to appear on his, what the other members thought to be a _reddish brown_ color, shirt. A few of them had enough sense to stun the man before he can do any more damage.  
  
Molly and most of the Order members turned away from Harry, as Harry pulled the knife out of his body and drop it to the floor. Harry fell down soon after wards.  
  
Something was happening to Harry that no one could do nothing to help him. And then Harry started to scream at someone.  
  
Harry seemed to be in a great deal of pain and was growing paler and paler with each passing second.  
  
Remus once again watch helpless of what was once Harry, die.  
  
For the second time that night, most of the members turned around and tried to cover their ears, as Harry started to bang his head against the hard wood floor and more blood appeared on his shoulder and head.  
  
Remus could have sworn he heard a _crack_ towards Harry's way. Remus was about to do something (when no one else was going to anytime soon), but then Harry stopped.  
  
Before Harry knew it, it was over. The pain still lingered. Harry just laid there, breathing heavily. He did not even remember falling to the floor.  
  
"Harry? Harry are you alright?" someone asked him.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. I just want to take a bath. You know? No thank you Mrs. Weasley, I don't need you to do a spell to clean me up," Harry said as he tried to get up from the floor as if nothing happened, giving them a small smile.  
  
"Stay where you are Harry," Dumbledore said as he made his way to Harry.  
  
Harry grabbed the nearest person, which was Snape, to stop himself from falling.  
  
"Watch it Potter," Snape said surprisingly grabbing Harry and steadying him.  
  
"Thanks," Harry said absentmindedly.  
  
"Harry look at me," Dumbledore said to Harry softly.  
  
At first Harry tried to avoid his gaze, but then Dumbledore gently lifted Harry's head towards him with his wizened hands between his thumb and index finger, supporting Harry's chin.  
  
Against his will, he felt himself staring back at Dumbledore's eyes as was Dumbledore was doing to him.  
  
Harry did not feel that there was a snake in him again, nor did he felt like he wanted to bite Dumbledore with his/snakes' fang.  
  
A second later, Dumbledore had let go of Harry's chin and sighed. "You may go now Harry. But I want you to go down once you are finished."  
  
"Yes, sir," Harry said gratefully and made his way towards the bathroom on the second floor.  
  
"Professor? You are just going to let him go like that?" someone queried.  
  
"Yes I am. There's a part of Harry that still lingers there. I may not trust him as much as before, but I know Harry is in there. If he wasn't, he would of just killed one of us or left to kill many more, but he did not. And I believe that he is fighting the vampire in him, thus the occurrence a few minutes ago. Alas, if I find another person harming him again like that when no one was provoked, they will find them selves in a terrible situation," Dumbledore said gravely.  
  
Most of the members nodded their heads and a few of them was still thinking of what Dumbledore just said.  
  
"Severus? Would you be so kind and watch over Harry while he is washing? Ah thank- you," Dumbledore said.  
  
Snape grumbled under his breath and went up to the second floor landing, to find....  
  
_...Out that I will try to have another chapter up sometime next week Sunday or Wednesday because I will be going somewhere (yes I know that's very hard to believe since I rarely leave the house. Finally get some real vacation time, yay and next Monday I'll be at Linkin Park's Projekt Revolution concert. Hell yeah. Well have a good week._


	21. Ch 21 Snape & Harry in the same bathroom

**_Harry Potter, LP, and the Sixth Year_**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Linkin Park, Dracula, or anything else you might of recognized. Please don't take my story and re-write it and claim it as your own, that's called plagiarism. I only own the plot.  
  
_::::: A/N:_ Thanks for reading my story. Please R&R, and long reviews will be awesome. Also if you have any question, feel free to ask_. :::::_  
  
**Quotes from the guys:**  
  
_"We've been hit and broken things. Brad's guitar has hit me in the head before. I actually threw up in my mouth in Des Moines." – Mike_  
  
_:: Reviews::_   
  
**maya)-sleepy:** that sucks. Who is happy? LP will be at Texas on Aug 20 -22  
  
**SirDarlon:** I'm not a dude =P. thanks for reading...  
  
**Falcon Zanbandia of Nightmares:** Yeah but there's gonna be something I have in mind for later on in the story, hopefully I won't forget it.  
  
**cookie monster:** lol thanks. so my story is original? Yay. Lol well I think I am making Harry seem like a woman, with the mood swings and all lol. I need to find him something more manly to do =P lol tell your brother I said hi. Yeah the concert kicked a m/. I love long reviews =D.  
  
**lunakatrina:** yay I missed you luna. Yeah but I'll give him kick a powers to make up for the lack of his turning. Cool where can I take the quiz? Hmm so far I have not seen you on AIM yet =(. Lol  
  
**Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus**: yeah and I'm sorry for making you guys wait for so long. Lol you should of seen the lines for the merch, I got there early and there was hardly anything left so I just got a Tour Book and a poster. I also met up with Mike Shinoda and Brad Delson again =D. maybe when I learned to use my scanner I'll show you guys their autographs and stuff.  
  
_:::::_ **Last Time**_ ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_  
  
"Severus? Would you be so kind and watch over Harry while he is washing? Ah thank- you," Dumbledore said.  
  
Snape grumbled under his breath and went up to the second floor landing, to find...  
  
_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::_  
  
Harry just went straight to the bathroom, not getting anything. He drew himself a bath instead of just a shower; he felt like he needed some relaxing time.  
  
Harry just finished taking off his clothes and laid down inside the tub, when Snape barged in with his cloak flying behind him.  
  
"Nice to know that people still knock," Harry said with his eyes closed.  
  
"Potter, you just had to pick the one bathroom that hasn't even been cleaned yet didn't you?" Snape said taking in his surroundings.  
  
"Actually it doesn't really matter much now does it? Go ahead and clean if you want, I don't care much."  
  
Snape glared at Harry. "What are you up to Potter?"  
  
"I'm not up to anything. Don't really have much of a future anyways," Harry said starting to scrub himself. When he got to scrub where he got stabbed he gasped.  
  
"What is it?" Snape asked starting to walk to where Harry was.  
  
"It's nothing," Harry said noticing the black and purple bruise on himself and there was another one where the fence staked him. "Why are you so concerned about me now Snape?"  
  
"Concerned? I'm just doing what Dumbledore told me to do," Snape said smoothly.  
  
"No, I believe he said for you to watch me, which you are not really doing. And Dumbledore really isn't in it for my best interest anymore, he's in it for everyone else and to make sure that I don't kill them all," Harry said placidity and finishing washing himself in the moldy tub.  
  
"I'm pretty sure that Dumbledore is not thinking that," Snape said a bit unsettled about being in the same room as Harry.  
  
"Well I'm done now," Harry said.  
  
"Done?" Snape asked.  
  
"Yes done. As in finished, finished taking a bath and would you be kind as to get me a towel?" Harry said idly.  
  
"There's no towels in here and Dumbledore wants to limit the amount of magic we are doing here," Snape said spurious about the amount of magic part.  
  
Harry looked like he could care less about what Snape said. "Well you know what? You see that rug that you are stepping on? Hand it to me or else I'll just have to get out of here, nude. Unless you want me to," Harry said smirking.  
  
Snape only raised an eyebrow and proceeded on getting the moth eaten rug, with many rips and handed it to Harry without looking at him.  
  
Then, Harry had dried himself with the ancient rug and let it drop to the ground. "So are there at least any clothes for me to wear?"  
  
"No," Snape said without a second thought.  
  
"Well that's interesting," Harry said grabbing the rug again and holding it around his waist and got out of the shower and out to the hallway.  
  
"What are you doing?" Snape asked him as if he were insane, which Harry was at the moment.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot," Harry said grabbing his bloodied pants and taking out a small cardboard box and opened it. He put a cigarette to his mouth and tried looking for something to light it with. "You don't happen to have a lighter on you do you?" Harry asked. When Snape glared at Harry, he said, "I take that as a no then. Oh well."  
  
Harry went up to one of the oil lamps and lit the cigarette. "Ah that feels so good, you have no idea," Harry said and went back out to the hall.  
  
"For Merlin sakes' just put this on," Snape said and roughly removed his long cape from his back and threw it at Harry.  
  
"And you want me to wear this?" Harry asked Snape looking at Snape's cloak with distaste and scrunching up his nose, and dropping the rug as he held Snape's cloak at the tip of his fingers.  
  
"You seem to state the obvious Mr. Potter," Snape drawled said grateful that his cloak was covering Harry's front.  
  
"Hopefully I won't catch some disease that makes my hair oily," Harry said under his breath and buttoned only a few buttons at his midsection and put the cigarettes in the inside breast pocket.  
  
Snape's cloak seemed to have a less hovering like when Harry wore it and only a few inches trailed behind Harry as he walked down the stairs.  
  
On the last step, Harry felt the same excruciating pain from earlier, and he grabbed onto the handrail.  
  
"Potter? What's wrong now?" Snape said in a irritated voice, clearly he did not know that Harry was in pain.  
  
Once again, the pain only lasted for a minute and Harry still felt the lasting remnants of it.  
  
"It's nothing. I think I'll go upstairs, excuse me," Harry said trying to make his way past Snape.  
  
"No, you are staying down here. They are waiting for you and Dumbledore won't leave me alone until he knows that you are there again," Snape said.  
  
"That's alright, it doesn't matter," Harry said and retreated up to the third floor before Snape could say anything.  
  
Harry tightly locked the door; he tried to catch his breath again. He still hasn't gotten use to his vampiric powers.  
  
_Hey everyone. Sorry I didn't update last Tuesday, I'll try to have another chapter up by this Monday. After Projekt Revolution, I was looking for a dog and went insane. Yeah my mother doesn't want a big dog in the house, so I'm looking for a Dachshund. And another thing, she wants me to buy one that is at least $300, even though I told her that no one would sell a dog for that price. Oh well I might as well try to teach my snake to strike out at things. So how are you guys doing? If you join the LPU now, you can get a P R sampler in your packages._


	22. Ch 22 Out of the Shadows

**_Harry Potter, LP, and the Sixth Year_**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Linkin Park, Dracula, or anything else you might of recognized. Please don't take my story and re-write it and claim it as your own, that's called plagiarism. I only own the plot.  
  
_::::: A/N_: Thanks for reading my story. Please R&R, and long reviews will be awesome. Also if you have any question, feel free to ask. _:::::  
_  
**Quotes from Linkin Park:  
**  
_"I want to know if Joe Hahn sleeps in the nude?" - Brad  
  
"yes he does (wink wink)" - Mike_  
  
**:: Reviews::**   
  
**maya)-sleepy:**Nah I was born insane lol probably even demented...no problem.  
  
**Falcon Zanbandia of Nightmares**:lol well you'll just have to wait and see  
  
**Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus:** yeah thanks. well I found my dog  
  
**Lunakatrina:** Well it's just not that I don't like Snape or anything, it's just the way he somehow got into the story. I tried making him seem nice without ruining the deep hatred he had for James Potter. Lol well it was nice talking to you on AIM .  
  
_:::::_ **Last Time**_ ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_  
  
"That's alright, it doesn't matter," Harry said and retreated up to the third floor before Snape could say anything.  
  
Harry tightly locked the door; he tried to catch his breath again. He still hasn't gotten use to his vampiric powers.  
  
_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::_  
  
Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair, frustrated at himself. "What am I going to do? Should I push them away or what?" he asked hoping for someone to answer his question for him.  
  
Harry just paced around his room, contemplating about what his next move should be. Once in a while, he'll cross to the door and his hand will hover about the doorknob for a moment before dejectedly putting his hand back to his side and continued pacing.  
  
Finally, with a determined face, Harry walked down the steps to the kitchen. He can hear everyone talking; most of it was about him and the on-goings of their work.  
  
Harry walked in as human as he could without going too fast and prayed that nothing out of the ordinary would happen and that they would not notice him.  
  
Unfortunately for Harry, the exact opposite happened. It seemed to take about a second before they realized that he was in the same room as them.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you guys," Harry mumbled before disappearing between the doors again.  
  
"Harry get back in here," Tonks called out to him.  
  
Harry seeing as though he had nothing better to do in that house, he went back inside the kitchen. The next thing he knew, someone was giving him a huge bear hug.  
  
He could tell it was Hagrid right away. "Ah Harry. I got ye a surprise. I'll show you later," Hagrid whispered to Harry and let go of him.  
  
After a round of hugs, a few kisses on the cheeks, handshakes, and introductions; Harry felt his mind buzzing.  
  
Harry was confused. Just a few hours ago, weren't all of them afraid of him and trying to kill him? Now they were all gathered around him like nothing had happened, and they seemed a bit joyful than normal.  
  
Then it hit him; he smelled their fear in the air. Harry Frowned, but he quickly covered it with a small smile.  
  
"So Harry enjoying - -," George started to say.  
  
- - you're birthday?" Fred finished for him.  
  
"My birthday?" Harry asked him.  
  
"Yes, it's you're birthday dear," Mrs. Weasley informed him.  
  
"My birthday? Oh I guess it is," Harry said thoughtfully.  
  
"Happy birthday Harry," Ginny said.  
  
"Oh thanks Ginny," Harry said and watched as she walked away.  
  
Harry noticed a few people looking at him; he quickly ignored them.  
  
"So Harry, what exactly is that you are wearing?" Ron asked Harry as he gave Harry a brotherly hug.  
  
"Hey Ron. It's nice to see you too. This? Oh uh.. well it's ..." Harry said as his voice grew softer.  
  
"What was that last part Harry?" Ron said in an amused voice.  
  
"It's Snape's cloak," Harry said before covering his face with his hands.  
  
"What?!" Harry could hear from Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Hermione, who just joined them.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well as long as Earth is still considered to be a planet, then otherwise I would be kidding," Harry said smirking. "Yeah I know but I didn't have any clothes and none of yours fit's me so uh...this was my last resort. I was planning on wearing a really old moldy rug from the bathroom," Harry said thoughtfully.  
  
"Gross Harry, get away from me," Ron said edging away from Harry.  
  
"Yeah Harry uh... hopefully we can start a new product, one that makes your hair all greasy and another one where it makes you bald," Fred and George said thoughtfully and walked off together discussing some more ideas.  
  
"Wotcher Harry. Are you completely naked in there?" Tonks asked, giving him a wink.  
  
Harry pulled Snape's cloak, closer to his body and said, "Yeah."  
  
"Harry dear? Would you like a butterbeer?" Mrs. Weasley asked him.  
  
"Yes please, Mrs. Weasley, "Harry said without a second thought.  
  
"Here you are Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said uncertainly.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Harry said and took a sip from the butterbeer. When he took another sip of butterbeer, it tasted awful in his mouth. "Hey Hermione is there anything wrong with this butterbeer?"  
  
"It looks alright and it tastes just fine Harry. Is something the matter?" Hermione asked him concerned.  
  
"No. I'm fine," Harry said.  
  
_Sorry guys that's all I'll have for you this week. I hope it's not as confusing as the previous chapters and in the next chapter I will have Hagrid show Harry his surprise. If any of you can guess it right, I'll have you be featured in my story as a Hogwarts student. You guys can pick up to two possible things that Hagrid has in store for Harry._  
  
Make sure to take the ( ) and the words and replace them with their symbols to see my puppy and one of my snake.  
  
http:(slash)(slash)img(dot)photobucket(dot)com(slash)albums(slash)v293(slash )devampire(slash)Cujotent(dot)bmp  
  
http:(slash)(slash)img(dot)photobucket(dot)com(slash)albums(slash)v293(slash )devampire(slash)Cujotent2(dot)bmp  
  
http:(slash)(slash)img(dot)photobucket(dot)com(slash)albums(slash)v293(slash )devampire(slash)Cujotent3(dot)bmp  
  
http:(slash)(slash)img(dot)photobucket(dot)com(slash)albums(slash)v293(slash )devampire(slash)Cujotent4(dot)bmp  
  
http:(slash)(slash)img(dot)photobucket(dot)com(slash)albums(slash)v293(slash )devampire(slash)Cujo1(dot)bmp  
  
http:(slash)(slash)img(dot)photobucket(dot)com(slash)albums(slash)v293(slash )devampire(slash)ChazzyChazsnake(dot)bmp 


	23. Ch 23 Glasses? and Hagrid's Gift

_**Harry Potter, LP, and the Sixth Year**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Harry Potter, Linkin Park, Dracula, or anything else you might of recognized. Please don't take my story and re-write it and claim it as your own, that's called plagiarism. I only own the plot.

_::::: A/N:_ Thanks for reading my story. Please R&R, and long reviews will be awesome. Also if you have any question, feel free to ask.

**Quotes from Mike Shinoda:**

_"Go ahead and download that s!"_

**:: Reviews::**

**Falcon Zanbandia of Nightmares:** lmao sadly you did not get it right ï

"'ere's the birthday boy!" a gruff, but friendly voice said booming over their heads.

"Hi Hagrid," Harry said.

"It's good to see you again, 'arry," Hagrid said and pulled Harry close to him.

"It's good to see you too, Hagrid," Harry replied.

"Are you busy?" Hagrid asked him.

"Um…No," Harry said. He tried to avoid the obvious stares he was receiving and Hagrid notice that too.

"Well come 'un then. No use dallying around 'ere," Hagrid said. He put his large hands on the blades of Harry's shoulders and steered him away.

"Hagrid?" Harry asked him a second later.

"Wot iz it 'arry?"

"Where is it you're taking me?"

"It'z a surprise. Cover yer eyes," Hagrid said.

"Okay," Harry did what he was told. He trusted Hagrid and Hagrid wouldn't sell him out, right? Despite that, Harry did trust Hagrid for all that he has ever done for him, so Harry did cover his eyes without peeping.

"That's a good boy," Hagrid said.

They continued walking until Harry ran into a wall, or was that a door?

" 'oops sorry there 'arry," Hagrid said laughing and opened something that sounded like a door.

Harry tried not to rub the sore spot where he ran into something.

"Almost there," Hagrid reassured himself.

Harry heard Hagrid open another door and the crisp cooling air of a summer breeze swayed around him. The wind tousled his already messy hair. He knew they were outside.

"Can I open my eyes now Hagrid?"

" 'ust a minute."

Harry felt Hagrid's strong hands leave his shoulder and the giant walk off. He heard something soft rustle and Hagrid utter a swear or two.

"Now," Hagrid said. Harry could practically hear the smile coming off from the older half-giant.

"Now?" Harry asked to re-confirm.

"Now."

Harry moved his hands away from his eyes and his eyes glared at the sharp sunlight hitting his face. Though the sun was setting, he couldn't feel the heat. Maybe it was the cool breeze wafting through?

"Well wot do ye think 'arry?" Hagrid asked him nervously.

'Think of what?' Harry thought. His mind was filled on thoughts of the sun. "Oh."

"Oh?" Hagrid asked disappointed.

Hagrid thought that Harry didn't like the gift. "No, no, Hagrid. Don't get me wrong, but I was thinking of what could be under that sheet next to it."

Hagrid seemed a bit more reassured and beamed. " 'iz a surprise 'arry. Go on, open it."

Harry stepped up next to the sheet and lifted it up. What he saw made him gasp and step back.

"Hagrid…"

"Ain't she a beaut?" Hagrid asked a lot more pleased at the young wizard-vampire's reaction to the old motorcycle.

"Yes…of course, but where?"

"It waz Sirius'," Hagrid said beaming. "I forgot to give it back to him when he came back from Azkaban. You know, if it weren't fer 'im, I wouldn't of managed to get you out o' yer burning house."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Aye, didn't you know?"

"No…thanks Hagrid."

"No need to be thankin' me. She is rightfully yers, 'arry. 'his house, well everything that Sirius once had and is in 'iz will iz yours."

"I didn't know that…" Harry said tearfully. He didn't care that Sirius left everything to him, he just wanted Sirius back.

"So he lent you his motorcycle then," Harry stated.

"Yes," Hagrid said. "Well I'll let you look at that I have to get back inside. Happy birthday Harry," Hagrid said giving Harry's good shoulder a squeeze and then retreating back inside.


	24. Ch 24 The Presents

**_Harry Potter, LP, and the Sixth Year_**

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter, Linkin Park, Dracula, or anything else you might of recognized. Please don't take my story and re-write it and claim it as your own, that's called plagiarism. I only own the plot.

_::::: A/N_: Thanks for reading my story. Please R&R, and long reviews will be awesome. Also if you have any question, feel free to ask. :::::

**Quotes from Joe:**

_"Cookie time!"_

_:: Reviews:: _

**Falcon Zanbandia of Nightmares:** yeah I thought of something that probably not many would of thought of...did that make sense? Sorry nope but I can give you a brief cameo as a vampire or a Breaking the Habit sticker. Email me your answer.

**maya)-sleepy:** Cool so when exactly is your P R concert? Yeah it was a small slight reference to it. Thanks. sorry but you guessed my age wrong. I can either give you a cameo as a vampire or a Breaking the Habit sticker. Email me with your answer.

**lunakatrina**: And just when I was about to post my story you reviewed lol. that was a close shave, but you got my age right . Well about the Remus thing, it's a werewolf's instinct to be mean to a vampire, but after as time goes on, they'll be erm a bit more tame. Aww are you alright now? Lol you like the Olympics? Luna, email me about your vampire role.

_:::::_ **Last Time**_ ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

"So he lent you his motorcycle then,"

Harry stated.

"Yes," Hagrid said. "Well I'll let you look at that I have to get back inside. Happy birthday Harry," Hagrid said giving Harry's good shoulder a squeeze and then retreating back inside.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

:::: July 31, Sunset ::::

:: _12 Grimmauld Place, London ::_

_ ::: Kitchen :::_

"Hagrid, may I have a word with you?" Dumbledore asked Hagrid once he was back inside.

"Yes Professor?" Hagrid asked.

"Hagrid, did anything happen to Harry when you two were out?"

"Not that I can remember. All we did was stand in the sun and I showed him his present. He's still out there if you want to talk to him. Why is there something wrong with Harry?" Hagrid asked Dumbledore bewildered.

"I'll tell you in the next Order meeting Hagrid," Dumbledore said calmly.

"All right Professor," Hagrid said wondering what it is wrong with Harry that Dumbledore could not tell him now.

:::: July 31, Sunset ::::

:: _12 Grimmauld Place, London ::_

_ ::: Backyard:::_

Harry looked at the motorcycle with sadness and interest. Harry gently touched the motorcycle's seat.

Harry vaguely remembered telling his Uncle Vernon that he had a dream about being on a flying motorcycle. What he wouldn't give to be human again.

"Ah, but you are human. Well a half human anyways," a voice whispered into his ear. It sounded like there was someone behind him.

"Who's there?" Harry said whirling around looking for his invisible assailant.

"Do you wish to see me? The choice is yours," it said.

"Yes, I want to see you," Harry said dimly aware of saying it.

"As you wish," it said with a small laugh.

The sound of a cloak behind Harry and Harry immediately turned around to see a man or what seemed to be a man. He looked familiar.

He looked in his mid twenties, pale

skin, black neck-length hair, and his eyes were hidden behind a frame of yellow sunglasses. He wore a blood red leather cloak, a matching blood red Zorro type hat, black boots, black vest, black pants, white-buttoned shirt, and white pristine gloves.

Harry gulped, "Do I know you?"

"Yes, we have crossed paths on more than one occasion. The last time you saw me, was back at that lake with those boys," he said with an evil grin.

"You don't look like him that much. That thing back there looked older," Harry said looking at the vampires face.

"True, I did look older there, but the blood has helped me regain my true self. The blood will, of course, give you the only peace that you will know. Ah I must take my leave soon, your werewolf friend has... smelled me out. Would you like your present?" the vampire told Harry.

"Present? For what? Becoming one of the undead or something? Ruining my life? And what's your name?" Harry asked the vampire.

"It is your birthday today, is it not? Well I guess I shall take my leave now," the vampire said and turned into at least 50 bats. "You'll find out my name later," he said, his voice fading out.

Harry heard the sound of a door opening and the sound of people walking towards him.

"Hey kid, was anyone out here with you?" another one of the newer Order members ask.

'Kid?' Harry thought to himself. "No, everything is fine. No one was here," Harry said in a bored voice.

Harry saw at Remus and it appeared that he was looking at the sky, but Harry knew that he was looking at the exact spot where that vampire was a minute ago.

"Okay then," the new Order member said.

"Remus, is something wrong?" Harry asked Remus.

Remus glared at Harry. Harry was starting to lose his temper with Remus acting like that around him.

"Remus you know what? Just because I turned into a vampire or whatever it is I am, doesn't make me a completely different person. I am still like the Harry you once knew, but with a few differences. Sirius would not of acted so coldly to me as you have. Werewolf or no werewolf, Remus, you could of just try to act all right with me like everyone else. Remus, do you want me dead?" Harry blurted out, fed up, looking into Remus' eyes.

Remus didn't know what to do. He now knows that he had acted childishly like that, he let his werewolf self get the best of him. "No Harry, I do not you dead. I would never want that," Remus sighed, frustrated at himself.

Dumbledore watched them uneasily. 'Well at least now, things seem to be getting back to normal," Dumbledore thought to himself.

"Does anyone else hold a grudge against me, besides Voldermort, Death Eaters, Snape, my relatives, the man who stabbed me, or anyone who I might of missed? No okay then," Harry said looking at them and then walked inside the house.

"Professor Snape, Harry," Dumbledore said to Harry as he walked beside him.

"School's not in session," Harry said grinning and walking into the kitchen and rejoining Ron, Hermione and Ginny at the table.

"Hey Harry. What was all that about?" Ginny asked him.

"What was all of what about?" Harry asked her.

"Why did some of the Order members ran out of here?"

"Oh. They thought that they saw the dark mark, but don't worry they didn't," Harry said.

"So why were you out there?" Hermione asked him.

"Oh, Hagrid was just showing me my birthday present," Harry said thinking about Sirius' old motorcycle.

"Cool. What did he get you?" Ron asked excitedly.

"He gave me, Sirius' old motorcycle," Harry said dejectedly.

"Does it work?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry said.

"I never knew that Sirius rode a motorcycle. I remember last summer; he was telling us a few tricks you can do on a motorcycle. But I never would of known that he actually had owned one," Ron said flabbergasted.

But before Ron could continue to ask Harry more questions, Hermione kicked him slightly underneath the table and glared at him. They sat at the table for a few minutes, a bit unease with the silence.

Harry started to fall asleep, when it sounded like an owl was at the window. With his eyes closed, Harry heard someone open the window to let the owl in and then someone screamed, which led to more screaming, he immediately opened his eyes.

About a hundred bats were flying into the kitchen. They all gathered at an empty space and seemed to lower down to the floor. Then they all flew off to the night.

Harry just stared at the spot where the bats lowered down. There was a huge parcel covered in moon and stars with a black background gift-wrapping, and there were just a few smaller parcels on top of the larger parcel.

Harry saw Moody's magical eye look around, or rather inside, the parcels. Then when he was done looking it over, Moody nodded over to Dumbledore, as a sign that there's nothing dangerous inside them.

"It's addressed to "the young green eyed one". Hmm I can't seem to read the rest of the note," Arthur Weasley read from the letter.

Everyone in the room looked at Harry and the parcels.

Harry got up and walked to the parcels. He carefully took the letter out of Mr. Weasley's hand and read it.

"Um. Mr. Weasley are you sure you can not read this note?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry I'm pretty sure. The rest is all just a bunch of _symbols_. Why? Do you see something Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes," Harry said looking back to the letter.

The letter said:

_Welcome to our little family of darkness. I am sad to say that we won't hold a party for your upbringing but do not worry. Those parties are always dreadfully boring._

_Let me just say that the choice will now forever be yours. I wouldn't of let that other vampire, Chester, turn you, unless you had consented to be a vampire. I asked you once, many years ago, but you probably don't remember. You were only a baby anyways._

_Well I have gathered up for you many things that you will need; money from any country, books, jewelry, weapons, blood, clothing, shoes, boots, amulets, potions, and more books. Those are the ones inside the larger parcel. But please do not open them until everyone is asleep and you are alone; not even with that portrait around._

_Take care, young one. Try to stay alive, for there are many creatures out there that will try to destroy you. I must go now before the ministry finds me._

_Sincerely,_

_Vlad_

:::Well that's what do you guys think about this chapter? Was it a bit more interesting than the others? Well if you were wondering, just about everyone forgot my bday so nothing happened...school starts in two sad miserable weeks =(. Have a safe week everyone.


	25. Ch 25 The End of a good Birthday

**_Harry Potter, LP, and the Sixth Year_**

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter, Linkin Park, Dracula, or anything else you might of recognized. Please don't take my story and re-write it and claim it as your own, that's called plagiarism. I only own the plot.

_::::: A/N_: Thanks for reading my story. Please R&R, and long reviews will be awesome. Also if you have any question, feel free to ask. :::::

**Miscellaneous quotes from the guys**:

_Q- With all the metal that you wear about your person, do you have problems when you go through airports?_

_Mike- You have no idea! Brad's pants are down to his ankles, 'cause his pants are too big and his belt's are all made of metal, Chester has to take off 50 things its a joke! And the best thing is, he's obsessive compulsive. Tell her about how you arrange your bracelets when you take them off!_

_Chester- No!_

_Mike- I'll tell her about it! Chester takes off his bracelets when he's going through the metal detector at the airport and he has this bag with those of those handles that pulls up, so there's a long hanger and he arranges them on that. He takes them off in the same order every time and puts them in the same pieces and arranges them perfectly._

_:: Reviews::_

**carry out**: I'm 216 =P. I don't think there is a catch...

**punkrocker14**: thanks for reading, sorry about it being confusing.

**Lunakatrina**: lmao well it seems like we are doing fairly well with your character :coughs: =/

**Falcon Zanbandia of Nightmares:** ahh you still haven't emailed me your address so I can actually send you the sticker...oh that sounds like a good book, who is it by? why thank you . School is pure evil...I shall go back in time and destroy the one who invented it...

**maya)-sleepy**:okay cameo it is. Well give me your hair color, eye color, etc. in this review. So how was the concert?

**Christina**: why hello there.

**Siri**: thanks for reading . Nope close, I'm 16 =p. so are you in the LPU?

**Misa:** Yes, well to keep you guys entertained about the guys, I usually have quotes from them on the top of the page, each chapter it's different. Right now they just aren't fitting in, but they will soon.

* * *

**Last Time**

_The letter said:_

_Welcome to our little family of darkness. I am sad to say that we won't hold a party for your upbringing but do not worry. Those parties are always dreadfully boring._

_Let me just say that the choice will now forever be yours. I wouldn't of let that other vampire, Chester, turn you, unless you had consented to be a vampire. I asked you once, many years ago, but you probably don't remember. You were only a baby anyways._

_Well I have gathered up for you many things that you will need; money from any country, books, jewelry, weapons, blood, clothing, shoes, boots, amulets, potions, and more books. Those are the ones inside the larger parcel. But please do not open them until everyone is asleep and you are alone; not even with that portrait around._

_Take care, young one. Try to stay alive, for there are many creatures out there that will try to destroy you. I must go now before the ministry finds me._

_Sincerely,_

_Vlad_

* * *

After a half an hour of telling everyone that it was an _old_ friend of his, they stopped nagging him about it, but they didn't seem to believe him.

"So Harry, do you want the rest of your presents?" Mrs. Weasley asked Harry once things settled down.

"Presents? Oh I suppose so, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said.

The rest of the night consisted of Harry opening his presents from just about everyone. He got a new jumper and some homemade fudge from Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. He got a card and some Honeyduke candy from Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. He got a lot of promo joke materials from Fred and George. He got a new cauldron from Mundungus and a pocket-sized foe glass from Moody. He got new dragon hide gloves from Charlie and a replica of a pyramid from Bill. He also got various cards from a few of the Order members. Remus gave Harry a book of every creature known to the wizarding world and a wolf's tooth with a leather cord as a necklace.

"Wow thanks everyone," Harry said really meaning it, but he still managed to frown. He never imagined a birthday like this with people who loved him. He was grateful that he has a birthday party to remember, but just a few things were missing, Sirius and his parents. Harry quickly hid his frown with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Oh and Harry. Um, well the other day I was looking through one of...one of Sirius' desks' and I found this," Remus said his voice cracking and his hands shaking, handing Harry a newspaper wrapped object.

Harry took it from Remus and looked at it. It was fairly big, it looked like it was a box, but it was just as heavy as a thick book. On top of the box was a card that said:

_To: Harry_

_From: Sirius_

_Happy 16th Birthday!!!_

Harry couldn't stop but think of Sirius, cooped up in the house he despises, wrapping up a present for him. Sirius always thought of Harry first, no matter what the outcome was.

A single red drop appeared on the wrapping, to Harry's horror, it was coming from him. He quickly wiped his eyes and said, "Thanks Remus."

"Your welcome Harry," Remus said in a sad tired voice.

"I think I will go to my room now. Thank you everyone and goodnight," Harry said gathering his presents and quickly walking up the stairs.

Harry went to the room where they kept him in before and gently put down all of his presents. He could hear everyone talking, talking about him again. They were still puzzled about the bats and the presents that came with it. Harry sighed.

He carefully took the top present, the one that Sirius gave him, and he carefully looked at every corner and crease, savoring it. Then, Harry slowly and carefully took off the taping and the twine off the package, trying to keep the wrapping together in one piece.

When he was finished, it was a indeed a box and inside it baffled Harry. There were pictures of the Marauder's and Lily when they were all younger and carefree and there were also a few pictures with Harry and them.

At the bottom of the box, there was a family tree on a plaque. It was the Potter family tree. And underneath the plaque was a note. Harry read it and he was overwhelmed with the sadness that has been inside of him.

Then Harry remembered something, today was also Neville's birthday, Harry got out a quill and parchment and wrote Neville a birthday card and wishing.

The rest of the night, to prevent himself from thinking of Sirius, Harry read the books that the one called "Vlad"sent him, until the morning came and he fell asleep.

_

* * *

_

_Sorry this is short you guys, I had a bit of a writer's block and these pills are taking its effect on my now. :yawns: well I really wanted to end Harry's birthday, because quite frankly that was just one long birthday lol. Well I think I'll be off for bed now._


	26. Ch 26 A Phone Call

**Harry Potter, LP, and the Sixth Year**

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter, Linkin Park, Dracula, or anything else you might of recognized. Please don't take my story and re-write it and claim it as your own, that's called plagiarism. I only own the plot.

_::::: A/N_: Thanks for reading my story. Please R&R, and long reviews will be awesome. Also if you have any question, feel free to ask. :::::

**

* * *

Miscellaneous tour stories from the guys**:

_The first tour Linkin Park was on was with "The Union Underground." The guys from the Union Underground decided it would be really funny to play pranks on Linkin Park and Systematic. They didn't really do anything to Linkin Park but they put live chickens on Systematic's stage, and the chickens got caught in the lights and were pooping on the drums, the guitarist couldn't even move anywhere cause there were chickens all over his feet. so Linkin Park played after Systematic and in preparation for their prank - somebody in Linkin Park "who wouldn't ever usually do something like this" decided to defecate into a trash bag, and if anything at all happened to LP on stage, that person was going to throw it on Union U__nderground. Apparently word got around that you shouldn't mess with Linkin Park. Luckily, LP ended up leaving the bag of feces._

* * *

:: Reviews::

**Siri: **aww why haven't you joined yet? If you want, you can always email me for info or just write it in a review.

**Heather: **hey heather. Lol don't tell me you still have them printed out. Well heres the next chapter to add to your collection.

**Falcon Zanbandia of Nightmares: **lol alright, just don't forget. I'm running out of BtH ones :P. bleh homework is bad for your health lol.i hate going back to school, I went insane over the weekend just thinking about it.

**Carry out: **just books on vampires and stuff, maybe a few potions and how to control his powers and such. Lol no the motorcycle won't, because Chester has the tour bus and his car (the real Chester Bennington). Yes its all gray there because I am gray OO. did that make sense? lol

**i-like-geletin: **oh that's alright. Lol well at least tell me one of your favs. It has to be something off Hybrid Theory and it can't be Crawling lol.

**maya)-sleepy: **cool. Brown eyes eh? I have dark brown eyes, sometimes ppl think I have black eyes. So lol did P R help boost your love for LP? ;) you can still join the LPU lol.

**

* * *

Last Time**

Then Harry remembered something, today was also Neville's birthday, Harry got out a quill and parchment and wrote Neville a birthday card and wishing.

The rest of the night, to prevent himself from thinking of Sirius, Harry read the books that the one called Vlad sent him, until the morning came and he fell asleep.

* * *

It was morning, they received their Hogwarts letters, O.W.L.s, and Harry still hasn't gotten out from his room yet. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were a bit worried. They've been worried since Sirius' death.

His death caused two people they know to shrink back more from society; Remus and Harry. Remus tried to act normal, while Harry acted more and more depressed; it seemed to them.

They tried talking to Harry, but he only seemed to be lost in another world. Now he looks like he will never be happy again.

Even though they weren't in the same room as them as Sirius died, but they could hear Harry's screaming for Sirius and Remus trying to calm him down.

Everyone is the Order yearned to see Harry happy or at least smile sincerely, but that won't happen soon.

Everything seems to turn for the worse for Harry every year.

Harry also seemed more different; he seemed more distant and _dead_.

"But mum, why can't we go upstairs and wake him up?" Ron argued with Mrs. Weasley.

"Ron, for the hundredth time no you can not! Harry needs his rest. Now I better not see you guys go up to his room or else! And I mean it. Now go and finish up your lunch," Mrs. Weasley said.

"But mum, what if he's _hungry_?" Ron asked.

"He will come down if he is."

"But mum..."

"No buts Ron Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley said getting annoyed. She knew they cared and wondered about Harry, but she doesn't want them to know what Harry is unless he told them himself. 'Or if they find out themselves,' she shuddered at the thought of it.

When they finished eating, they played a game of Wizard's Chest to pass the time. They waited and grew worried.

Once the sun started to set and the sky was a dark orange; Harry came down. He looked awful. His skin was as pale as ever, which gave his face a haunted looked; somewhat Sirius looked when they first saw him.

"Hey Harry. All right mate?" Ron asked.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Harry said.

"Hungry Harry? Mrs. Weasley is probably making dinner right now," Hermione said.

"Um. No not really. I ate some food upstairs," Harry lied. In fact he didn't even eat anything, not even the rats that Vlad had supplied him for blood.

Harry read that he needed fresh blood, none of the medical blood sacs you get at the hospital. He needed hot, pulsing, fresh blood. He licked his lips at the thought of blood.

"Harry we received our Hogwarts letter and our O.W.L.s!" Hermione said enthusiastically and handed Harry his letters.

"Oh thanks Hermione," Harry said with a small smile. He took the letters from Hermione but he did not open them.

Hermione and Ron exchanged a glance with each other.

The next few days went like that: they woke up, Harry still in bed, they ate, they played games, and they waited for Harry to get up before the sunsets.

Then one day, Harry asked if he may use the phone.

"Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry?" Mr. Weasley replied, though making sure there's some distance between them.

"Um. Is there a telephone around that I can use? I need to call someone," Harry asked him.

"Ah the fellytone, I mean the telephone. Hmm...sorry Harry I don't think there is one in this house. But there is a phone booth; I believe they are called, a few houses down from here. Why don't you try that?" he suggested.

"Oh thank you Mr. Weasley," Harry said.

"No problem Harry, but you promise to be back in the house no later than 5 minutes when you leave."

"I promise Mr. Weasley. If you don't mind me asking, why?"

"Security reasons Harry," Mr. Weasley said simply and left for work again before Harry could ask anything else.

An hour later as everyone was eating dinner, Harry slipped out and went to find that phone booth.

"Ah its such a lovely evening, wouldn't you say young one?" a voice above he said.

"What do you want?" Harry asked coyly.

"Why just being around you is soothing. All I want to do is make you happy, Harry, or at least make you smile," _Vlad _said.

"I don't feel like being happy. Can you bug me in 2 minutes I have to make a phone call?" Harry said trying to ward him off.

"As you wish," _Vlad_ joked and seemed to disappear.

Harry put in the proper amount for a phone call and the service. The phone rang 3 times before someone picked it up.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered.

"Hey, it's me Chester," Harry said.

"Oh hey Chester. It's Mike," he said before yawning again.

"So how are things there?"

"Oh not to bad. We'll be going back to England sooner. Probably in two days," Mike said a bit more awake.

"Cool," Harry said, he can't wait to make more music with them.

"So how are things with you? Brad was saying something like you were attacked at your relatives," Mike asked worried.

"Oh, they just kicked me out of the house for now. Don't worry; I'm fine. I'm staying at my godfa- my friends' family's home," Harry said, his insides seemed to turn into ice at the thought of Sirius.

"Oh that's cool. Is their place big?" Mike seemed to have a hard time finding words to put together.

"Um...yeah. There is a lot of bedrooms, I guess," Harry said puzzled.

"Oh. Do you think it would be all right if we stayed there for a while also? Um. We're running out of money here," Mike said embarrassed.

"Yeah, I think it will be alright if you did" Harry said. He didn't care if Dumbledore said no or if the others refused for his friends to stay over the summer.

"Oh cool. Thanks a lot man. Where is their house?"

Harry told Mike the directions and then they said their goodbyes and hung up.

"So young Harry, do you want supper now?" _Vlad_ asked him.

"Supper? Um no thank you," Harry said once he saw the almost dead bird. It looked like the bird was_ impaled_ by the stick that _Vlad_ found.

"Oh okay then," _Vlad_ said and then he sucked the bird dry.

"I thought that vampires weren't allowed to suck all the blood out," Harry said.

"It's alright for me because I'm let's just say very, very old," _Vlad_ said and winked. "Well I must take my leave now Harry. Make sure to drink or else you'll be weaker than a human baby. Also, why don't you check those letters that your school has sent you?"

"Why?" Harry asked but no one answered back to him.

When Harry came back to the house, he ignored what _Vlad_ said and did not open the letters. He laid down on the couch on his stomach and closed his eyes.

"Oh Harry, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Harry said tiredly.

A few minutes Harry heard a few footsteps and they stopped right in front of the couch.

"Harry is there something that you wish to tell me?" Dumbledore asked. Memories of the old man asking both a younger him and a younger Tom Riddle raced through his mind.

"No Professor," Harry said as a reflex and opened his eyes, but then, "Well, yes Professor, there is one thing I need to tell you."

"Yes Harry?" a surprised voice asked.

"Well tonight I went out to make a phone call, to my friends. They needed a place to stay for a while. They are from America. So would it be all right if they stayed here, in this house?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

Dumbledore took a few moments before answering Harry.

_Well that's all for now you guys. School is bad for your health =O. The only interesting class is Mythology =O. So how are you guys doing? What do you guys will happen next? Did you like this chapter? Ahh so many questions OO, well I'll just leave it there till next Monday girls and ghouls. _


	27. Ch 27 Dumbledore's and Harry's Judgement

**Harry Potter, LP, and the Sixth Year**

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter, Linkin Park, Dracula, or anything else you might of recognized. Please don't take my story and re-write it and claim it as your own, that's called plagiarism. I only own the plot.

_::::: A/N_: Thanks for reading my story. Please R&R, and long reviews will be awesome. Also if you have any question, feel free to ask. :::::

**

* * *

Miscellaneous facts from the guys**:

_Around the time of Nov 01 Mike, Chester and Joe had shaved heads- amusingly enough Mike said they did this to avoid questions about their hair._

_About the Crawling music video_: _Originally Lp wanted to make the video more hardcore and evil but the record company wanted it toned down a bit so they came up with something to make both the band and company happy. Originally the video was supposed to have an unhappy ending but they compromised and made a happy ending instead._

_On the last date of Linkin Park's European tour, Linkin Park played a prank on the Deftones by replacing their water with vodka. This is quite amusing and can be viewed on the Frat Party at the Pankake Festival Dvd._

* * *

:: Reviews::

**i-like-geletin: thanks , okie dokie then :P**

**carry out: well it was only Mike and Chester, not the rest of the band. Me make your arm temporary red? I think not! **

**Ashana: thanks for reading **

**Heather: lol you tried printing it out again heather? :P where do you put them all? Oh thanks heather lol**

**are you satisfied: oh course I am never satisfied. You don't like the way I had strangely have a very very very very very very very very looooong summer? Of course vampires rock, they also kick arse. You hate my chapter?! gasp**

**Falcon Zanbandia of Nightmares: lol sorry about that. Maybe I should change my story to horror and suspense then eh? Lol. well I sent your letter in the mail on Friday, I had to send in another letter anyways to this great vampire webmaster :[ . tell me when you get it. **

**maya)-sleepy: ahh lol when you do join the LPU can you please say that LPflipmix referred you? Its for the sake of my sanity and this story. Lol I think I might check it out once I finish with my drama class collage thing (which sucks).**

**

* * *

Last Time**

"_Well tonight I went out to make a phone call, to my friends. They needed a place to stay for a while. They are from America. So would it be all right if they stayed here, in this house?" Harry asked Dumbledore._

_Dumbledore took a few moments before answering Harry._

* * *

"Well Harry, I'm sorry, but I can not allow you to let them stay at the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters," Dumbledore said, he seemed like he didn't really care at all.

Harry was numb. Did he just hear Dumbledore correctly? "Wha-What do you mean Professor?"

"What I mean is that your friends can not stay here for the summer. They could be working for Lord Voldemort. And we don't have the time to fool around Harry. I'm sorry that they can not stay."

Harry's hands balled into fists, he dug his fingernails hard into his skin, at the point of them bleeding. The room seemed to grow darker, along with the shadows. Dumbledore seemed to be getting worried when he noticed that.

"So you are telling me, Harry, that I can not have the people who have kept me sane throughout the summer, that they can not stay in Sirius' house? I'm sorry Professor, but wasn't it you who said that you wanted me to be happy and that you cared about me before we the school ended last year?" Harry said, his eyes seemed to be looking more animalistic, much like a werewolf's. "I am not the same Harry as I was before, not since Si-Sirius died and then those vampires came and did something. I have other friends than just Ron and Hermione and the students in Hogwarts!"

"Harry calm down," Dumbledore said placidly.

"I will if you let them stay," Harry retaliated.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I can not. The safety of the Order would be in danger."

'Why don't you just tell Dumbledore that you won't help him with getting vampires for his side' a familiar voice said in his head.

'Shut up _Vlad. Fine_ I'll say that then,' Harry said back to _Vlad_ in his mind. "Professor, if you don't do this, then I won't help you get the vampires on your side," Harry said crossing his arms across his chest.

Dumbledore was taken aback. How did Harry Potter know that he needed the vampires on his side?

Dumbledore closed his eyes and said, "Alright they can stay, but a few rules have to be placed. When they arrive, Alastar and myself will check them over."

Harry couldn't believe it, what _Vlad_ said worked. Before leaving the room, Harry gave Dumbledore his thanks.

_:::: August 6th::::  
::Number Twelve, Grummauld Place::_

Today was the day that the other guys will be here.

Even though it was light outside, Harry was awake. He even went downstairs to play Wizard's Chess with Ron. When the Order members saw Harry, they were shocked and they did a double take.

Then Harry heard a car stop in front of the house. He rushed to the window. Sure enough it was them.

"Isn't this where Chester said it the house was?" Joe asked.

"All I see is a bunch of rubble and an empty lot," Dave/Phoenix said playing hacky sack with a rock.

"Don't worry guys, we probably took a wrong turn or something," Mike said after he paid the cabby.

"Do you boys need some help there?" a gruff voice said behind them.

"Did Chester say that this place was haunted?" Brad asked.

"He forgot to mention that part," Mike said.

Mike, Brad, Rob, Joe, and Phoenix dared not to turn around.

"We can hear you gentlemen and I dare say we are not ghosts," a friendlier voice said.

When the guys turned they saw a tall man with a long white beard and his companion had a hat covering most of his face.

They did introductions and Dumbledore told them to memorize something on a piece of paper and then Harry heard them gasp, scream, or had a dumbfounded look on their face as they looked at where the empty lot had once been.

_

* * *

Sorry this is a short chapter you guys, but I had writers block and now I have to finish my cold dinner and a few more homework assignments. Tell me if you guys liked this chapter/ didn't like. Until next week and have a good week. By the way, should I start on of those Yahoo group things for this story? _


	28. Ch 28 My Name is

**Harry Potter, LP, and the Sixth Year**

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter, Linkin Park, Dracula, or anything else you might of recognized. Please don't take my story and re-write it and claim it as your own, that's called plagiarism. I only own the plot.

_::::: A/N_: Thanks for reading my story. Please R&R, and long reviews will be awesome. Also if you have any question, feel free to ask. :::::

**

* * *

Why the name Linkin Park? :**

_They chose "Linkin Park" because Chester used to drive by Lincoln Park in Santa Monica, CA (which was a middle class neighborhood where lots of homeless people hung out) after practice and it grabbed his attention & the guys in the band liked how it sounded. They changed the spelling so that they could buy the domain; was already taken and too expensive to buy. They also think it's cool because there are so many Lincoln Parks that everywhere they play people think they are a local band._

* * *

:: Reviews:: 

**Falcon Zanbandia of Nightmares: glad you liked it. So I take you have already received your letter already? Do my I's really look like L's? OO **

**Carry out: I already started the yahoo group...because I only had one person who opted to vote. I wish time was on my side **

**Misa: lol cool**

**Cielly: thanks for reading and reviewing **

**Aorken: lol thanks**

**maya)-sleepy: heres the next chapter P**

**Snuffles-dog25: yeah sorry about the shortness of chapter twenty-six. Yeah I'll read your story when I have time this week, don't fret.**

**Lunakatrina: lmao P of course _Vlad_ is cool, why wouldn't he? Aww well I'll miss you for now luna, until next time. **

**Heather: aww you should go get your printer checked, you will need it if there's something for school you might have to print out...**

**

* * *

Last Time**

They did introductions and Dumbledore told them to memorize something on a piece of paper and then Harry heard them gasp, scream, or had a dumbfounded look on their face as they looked at where the empty lot had once been.

* * *

"Wha-What happened to the empty lot before?" Joe asked and pointed to where the house now stood.

"Hmm...I take it Harry hasn't informed you of anything yet boys? Oh dear I probably shouldn't of said anything yet. Would you like a lemon drop?" Dumbledore said and popping a lemon drop in his mouth.

"Harry? Who's Harry? All we know is that Chester told us to go to this place. This is getting really confusing now. And no thanks I don't want a lemon drop," Mike said trying to think.

"How about you boys go talk to Harry, erm Chester, then? He might be able to clear a few things off," Dumbledore said leading them to the house.

Throughout the whole time Moody just watched the whole scene. From time to time, his magical eyeball would dart back to the house, where Harry was.

Harry heard them the whole time, with his vampiric hearing. He didn't know what to do, he didn't want either party to find out any of his identities but now somehow it has turned against him.

Harry quickly darted back to his room, closed the door and leaned heavily against it. He crawled to where he kept the rats and grabbed one. He took out a cup and gently cut the rats' vein and watched as the blood poured into the cup.

"Well at least I can pretend," Harry said sadly and drank the blood from the cup. He could feel some of his strength return to him, but it didn't ease the pain in his stomach.

He heard the guys, Dumbledore, and Moody go inside the house. Harry lit a cigarette and waited until the uneasiness in his stomach subsided, but it didn't. Harry started biting his nails and kept thinking of all the things that could of go wrong.

"Why are you so worked up? If both your new friends and your professors don't accept what you've done, then that's their fault, not yours," _Vlad _said hanging upside down. Half of his body seemed to be inside the ceiling. "Hmm you could always stay with me and the coven, if you decide to not stay here or it could just be the two of us, you know..."

"I don't know what to do. Shouldn't you be sleeping now?" Harry asked staring at the upside down _Vlad_.

"No, I've slept long enough. Anyways, try this, it might just calm you down," _Vlad_ said taking out some sort of cigarette. _Vlad_ took out one of the rats and made it smoke it as it struggled.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Ah there we go, that's it just keep on smoking little guy. Head like a hole

black as your soul. I'd rather die, than give you control. Bow down before the one you serve. You're going to get what you deserve..." _Vlad_ started to sing and then he flicked the _cigarette_ away after putting it out with his hand.

_Vlad _and the rest of him seemed to have floated back down to the surface. The rat is his hand stopped struggling and it looked like it was moving its head tilting from side to side.

_Vlad _then cut the rats' vein and poured into the glass that Harry drank out of earlier.

"Here try this," _Vlad_ said giving Harry the glass. "Don't worry it won't kill you."

"Alright, but what is it?" Harry questioned putting out his cigarette.

"Don't you trust me Harry?" Vlad asked incredulously.

"I don't know, but yeah I guess I do," Harry said and then drank a small portion of the blood. Harry blinked, blinked again, and shook his head. Something didn't feel right. "What was it that you gave that rat _Vlad_?" Harry asked again, as the room seemed to be moving and strange things seemed to be floating. He looked at a quidditch book and the players seemed to have popped out of the book and are now racing around the room.

"Oh it was nothing. I tried it myself and it was fantastic. I believe kids today call it weed or pot," _Vlad_ said drinking the rest of the blood that Harry didn't drink. "Ah see that wasn't so bad. Now was it?"

"You gave me drugged blood? Never knew we could do that," Harry said. He definitely seemed to be getting more relaxed and hallucinating a bit to.

"Well I got to go now Harry old boy, your mortals are waiting for you," _Vlad_ said and he seemed to have drifted towards the wall and disappear, but Harry wouldn't of been able to tell the difference.

Harry waved goodbye to the now gone _Vlad_. "Whoa look at my hand."

Harry swayed back and forth and got out of his room and made his way downstairs to where everyone was waiting for him.

Moody seemed to have been keeping a very close eye on what was going on upstairs when Harry was there.

Harry saw them and waved cheerfully. He thought the whole situation is now really amusing, even though moments before he thought it was terrifying.

"Why hello there Chester or is it _Harry_?" Mike said a bit angrily.

"What's your real name? Is it Harry or Chester?" Phoenix asked.

"My name is..." Harry started but he seemed to have a hard time remembering.

"Yes your name," Dumbledore said waiting for an explanation.

"My name is..." Harry closed his eyes and tried to remember.

"Forget it, he's not gonna tell us," Moody said.

All of a sudden, "My name is Harry and Chester, and I remember everything."

* * *

_Hey guys and girls, sorry it wasn't as long as you have anticipated, and I'm really sorry about that. Anyways I have the_ **Yahoo group** _set up now, its in my profile here if anyone is interested. Sorry I have this chapter a bit out of character, its all from the after affects of watching **Resident Evil: Apocalypse**. Has anyone else seen it? Carry Out stop laughing at me!!! It's not my fault I'm like this, well maybe I am, but that's not the point. The point is...please leave your message after the __beep .............................................................._**BEEP!**


	29. Ch 29 No more introductionsfor today!

**Harry Potter, LP, and the Sixth Year**

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter, Linkin Park, Dracula, or anything else you might of recognized. Please don't take my story and re-write it and claim it as your own, that's called plagiarism. I only own the plot.

_::::: A/N_: Thanks for reading my story. Please R&R, and long reviews will be awesome. Also if you have any question, feel free to ask. :::::

****

* * *

Linkin Park : 

_They started getting serious from there but "labels weren't really catching on" so they changed a few things and were looking for a new singer. About 2 yrs later or so Chester joined the band. That's when they changed their name to "Hybrid Theory"._

* * *

:: Reviews:: 

:Note: please join my yahoo group, the link is in my profile. thanks

**Aorken: wow 5 hours away? That's a long time...yeah I am terribly sorry that the last two was short. Lol if you want to know, I usually update within the night of a Monday. You re-read this whole story?!**

**maya)-sleepy: lol _Vlad_ is a bad influence on him P hmm idk when but probably in like a chapter or two from now. Lmao so you liked him stoned eh? **

**carry out: Head like a hole, I'd rather die, than give you control...now tell me someone who wouldn't like Nine Inch Nails? Lmao fyi I have RESIDENT EVIL 1 & 2 memorized...well not really but I know a lot about the movies, not the games. And why aren't you online lad? Me on drugs? Nah that's canoet...**

**Falcon Zanbandia of Nightmares: lol make up your mind P**

**Lunakatrina: lol it's all right luna. Hmm in the Yahoo Group, I give a huge clue there which leads to ch 26. hmm you can play those games that are in my profile. Yeah just _Vlad_ and Harry drinking blood, he didn't see them making the rat smoke it. Aw why aren't you gonna write that ficcy?**

**Heather: yeah lol they're only mad because he lied to them . **

**MiraiSerant: yay finally someone I can talk to about RE: A lol and of course vampires kick arse, thanks for reviewing .**

**

* * *

Last Time**

"What's your real name? Is it Harry or Chester?" Phoenix asked.

"My name is..." Harry started but he seemed to have a hard time remembering.

"Yes your name," Dumbledore said waiting for an explanation.

"My name is..." Harry closed his eyes and tried to remember.

"Forget it, he's not gonna tell us," Moody said.

All of a sudden, "My name is Harry and Chester, and I remember everything."

* * *

"What the hell?" Joe said. 

Everyone was looking at Harry like he either grew another head on his body or that he was on drugs, which he was at the moment.

"Okay quit fooling around boy, what's your name?" Moody barked.

"Well it's..." Harry stopped talking. He looked transfixed at the cabinet and then he sniffed the air. A moment passed and it seemed like he was remembering something and then he looked at least somewhat sober.

Harry muttered something under his breath, it sounded like "traitor". He calmly walked to the cabinet and opened it. Something tried to escape but Harry caught it.

"You," Harry spat.

"Oh it is just master," Kreacher said. Then he, whispered for all to hear, "Nasty little boy, always getting in mistress' plans. We were alone and then he came back. He should of died with other master."

"Master? What did you say Kreacher?" Harry said calmly, but his voice was rising from anger.

"I is say nothings master. I is loyal to you," Kreacher said.

"I know what you've done Kreacher and for that I'm gonna punish you for that. You've took someone very dear to me, and now I'm gonna repay you for that. Now doesn't that sound like a fair deal because I think it is, I think it's very fair. Are you ready for a bonfire?" Harry said madness glinting in his eyes.

"I do not know what master is talking about," Kreacher said and he looked truly confusing.

"Here let me show you then," Harry said. He forgot everyone in the room at the moment, except for the one who had helped in the death of his godfather.

"Master let go! Let go!! I is doing nothings wrong. It was just Mistress and I!" Kreacher screamed pounding his little fists on Harry's arm and even biting Harry's hand to let him go, but Harry just ignored it.

"What is going on in here?" Mrs. Weasley asked and then she saw Harry. "Harry let go of him and where are you going?"

Harry gave no indication whether or not he heard her and he continued to the stairs. He stopped at a curtain on the wall.

"Are you ready my dear, dear Kreacher?" Harry said insanely.

"No master don't destroy Kreacher's mistress!!" Kreacher pleaded, tears forming in his eyes.

"And give me one good reason why I shouldn't," Harry said. He was starting to cry blood tears at the thought of seeing Sirius falling through the Veil and not coming back.

"Because you don't want to sink to his level. You wouldn't want me to call you a house elf do you, mon chèr?" a familiar voice asked.

"What are you doing here?" Harry said still clutching Kreacher.

"Well my Green-Eyed-One-is-going-insane senses were tingling. Ever get that feeling?" the voice said.

Everyone else in the room was looking around to see where and whom the voice belonged to, but they couldn't find it.

"I was hoping the drugged rat blood would help for a long time, but it didn't. Well not in your case. Maybe next time we'll try making it drink some ale," the voice sounded thoughtful.

"Drugged rat blood? You gave him drugs?" Mrs. Weasley said angrily.

"Well what other option was there? He was really stressed. Stressed beyond anyone else, whom I have came across to. Anyways, have you lot tried looking up for a change?"

They gasp, even Dumbledore. They saw a man walking around the ceiling, upside down, wearing all black and dark red clothing. He had black boots, black vest, dark red shirt, and a black silk tie. His hair was also black and was cut short from his ear to the back of his neck.

"Is this for real?" Mike asked.

"So there is magic," Phoenix noted.

The others looked at the man disbelievingly.

"Who are you stranger?" Moody said. He was angry with himself for not even seeing the man with his magical eyeball.

"I am _Vlad_ or _The Son of the Devil_ or the _Dark Prince_ and the list goes on and on.

Like Harry, I go by numerous names, throughout the ages, but I cannot tell you my full name. I love seeing people guess what my true name or common one is," Vlad said.

"Why is everyone in here?" Ron and Hermione asked.

"No kids, go back inside," Mrs. Weasley said fearful for their safety.

"Who's he and why is he upside down?" Ron asked confused.

"Harry let go of Kreacher!" Hermione yelled and started to walk towards Harry and Kreacher.

Harry tried wiping off his blood tears with his sleeve. Hermione was still advancing towards them.

At the same time, _Vlad_ went right side up in-between Harry and Hermione. "Ah how may I be of service for you mon chère?" _Vlad_ said doing a little bow and kissing Hermione's hand, making her blush.

"Oh why um..." Hermione was lost for words and _Vlad_ smiled, not revealing his pointed teeth.

"Hey mister, leave her alone," Ron said defensively.

"Do you love her or something?" _Vlad_ said looking up and smiled mischievously.

"Um...well...erm...wait a minute, who are you guys?" Ron said looking at Mike, Brad, Joe, Phoenix, and Rob.

"No more introductions for a while," Moody said getting fed up.

"Might I suggest everyone wear name tags?" _Vlad_ said.

"NO!" Moody said.

"Harry let go of Kreacher now," Hermione said.

"Will you quit with the Spew stuff already?" Ron said.

"No," Hermione said.

"Harry let go of the little rodent. You don't know where it's been," _Vlad_ said calmly.

"Fine," Harry said getting fed up with everyone telling him to let go of Kreacher.

"Ah thank you master, thank you," Kreacher said.

"Whatever just stay out of my sight until I say so," Harry said and tossed Kreacher back into the cabinet. "And you stay indoors at all times!"

Harry started to feel dizzy and the pain came back in his stomach.

_

* * *

_

_Lol sorry for leaving this a cliffie, everyone. I didn't have time at the moment; so much homework and reading to be done. I bid everyone a good week and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Thanks _

_p.s. if you find yourself bored, check out my Yahoo group, it's frequently being updated._


	30. Ch 30 Reach out and touch faith

**Harry Potter, LP, and the Sixth Year**

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter, Linkin Park, Dracula, or anything else you might of recognized. Please don't take my story and re-write it and claim it as your own, that's called plagiarism. I only own the plot.

_::::: A/N_: Thanks for reading my story. Please R&R, and long reviews will be awesome. Also if you have any question, feel free to ask. :::::

**

* * *

Linkin Park :**

According to Chester, their 1st tour was the hardest because they had a tour manager and were on an RV, with no crew. The band had to load everything and take turns driving. Their RV broke down a couple of times as well.

* * *

:: Reviews:: 

**Aorken: ah so how are you doing now a days? Lol so are they interesting enough for you? Lol yeah I always suggest name tags to everyone because they always forget my name . or they mix it up with some other name... Yeah school is a very time and health-wasting task. Aw thanks, yeah let's see how I'll have the guys this chapter.**

**Falcon Zanbandia of Nightmares: oh you'll find out again this chapter, but if you still don't understand, just IM me P AHHHH double review!!!**

**Carry out: no it's not P I did? So you know who my _Vlad_ is now? Rofl...they were showing that today, "anger Management" on tv...right in the car stopped on the bridge...hopefully they will soon P**

**Heather: I think you might want to buy a new printer or it's the printer and your computer that isn't compatible... where are you now a days?**

**Lunakatrina: interesting...crap on wheels...well I already tried explaining to you how Chapter Twenty-Nine was, if there's anything else feel free to ask.**

**Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus: yay you're back I missed you P**

**maya)-sleepy: oh dear...stoned stories O.O**

**

* * *

Last Time**

"Fine," Harry said getting fed up with everyone telling him to let go of Kreacher.

"Ah thank you master, thank you," Kreacher said.

"Whatever just stay out of my sight until I say so," Harry said and tossed Kreacher back into the cabinet. "And you stay indoors at all times!"

Harry started to feel dizzy and the pain came back in his stomach.

* * *

"Harry you can't just go throwing around house elves around like that! I know that what he did was wrong, but tossing him like that?" Hermione rattled off.

"Yeah that's nice Hermione," Harry said ignoring what she said and lethargically walked to the couch where Mike, Brad, Joe, Rob, and Phoenix/Dave were sitting throughout the whole ordeal with Kreacher.

"Harry are you even listening to me right now?" Hermione asked him when she kept on talking about the treatment of house elves.

"Is she for real?" Mike whispered to the other guys.

"She sounds a bit loony if you ask me," Rob said.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, turning towards them.

"Um. What are house elves?" Brad asked.

"House elves are what you would call servants for richer wizards and witches," Hermione said.

"So that thing that erm..._Harry_ tossed and bashed on, was a house elf?" Brad asked, his voice sounded a bit uneasy when he said Harry.

"Yeah that was a house elf, but that one was a foul one," Ron said.

"Ron it's not his fault that he acts like that. If Sirius had paid more attention to Kreacher, then he would of acted differently," Hermione said. Then she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "Merlin! Oh I'm so sorry for saying that Harry, truly I am, but you know...Harry?"

"I think he's sleeping," Ron said.

"What? Oh sorry, I was just resting my eyes. What was that Hermione?" Harry said. Harry seemed to be having a lot of mood swings these days.

The guys (future LP to you), along with everyone else, seemed puzzled at Harry's demeanor.

"Anyways...I think I know who you are Mr. _Vlad,_" Hermione said after thoroughly looking at him and not for memorizing his ever feature.

"Ah, just call me _Vlad_ for now and who do you think I am?" _Vlad_ said mysteriously.

"Okay then, aren't you ---," Hermione started saying until _Vlad_ cut her off.

"Sorry nope, I am not Han Solo from _Star Wars_."

"I wasn't going to say that. Now tell me, are you ---,"

"No I am not Gary Oldman who played _Dracula_, nor am I the man who plays _Frankenstein, Frankenstein's monster, Headless Horseman_, et cetera, et cetera, or any of those movie and novel characters. Well I think I'll be off now, its time to catch up on sleep. I bid everyone good day and good night and have a pleasant evening folks. Sorry to disturb. Ta-ta," _Vlad_ said and disappeared into the floor, which Moody knows it was solid concrete under that room.

"But that's not what I was going to say! Ah now I've forgotten what I was going to say," Hermione said, she seemed very distressed about forgetting that information.

"This is one odd bunch," Joe whispered to Dave/Phoenix.

"Yeah no kidding," he replied back.

"Oh no, it's sunset already and I still haven't made dinner!" Mrs. Weasley cried out and headed towards the kitchen.

"Oh we'll help," Tonks, Hermione, and Ginny said after her and disappeared into the kitchen.

"I guess I'll go watch them," Ron said after seeing that Harry was still "resting his eyes".

That only left Remus, Moody, Dumbledore, Harry, Mike, Rob, Brad, Phoenix/Dave, and Joe left in the room.

"I believe I still have some lemon drops to count back in my office. I will see you in a few days, take care," Dumbledore and left through the front door.

"Should we wake him up?" Mike asked.

"Are you kidding? Remember last time?" Joe said trying t get away from Harry's resting form.

"I'll give you $5 if you will," Mike said pulling out his American money.

"Come on Mike, we aren't kids anymore," Rob said. "I'll do it for $20."

"How about $10?" Mike asked.

"No."

"Twenty?"

"I'll do it!" Dave/Phoenix said and grabbed Mike's twenty-dollar bill.

He got up from his seat and went towards Harry and shook him gently and then hurried back to his seat.

Harry awoke with a start. "Wha-What I swear I didn't do!" Harry said and then he realized it was only a dream. He yawned, "Hey there."

"Welcome back Sleeping Beauty." Mike said.

"What time is it?" Harry asked, in between a yawn and stretching.

"About 7," Brad said.

"Oh. Well I guess I'll show you to your rooms them. Do you prefer you all sleep in one big room or two separate ones?"

"Well I guess if we are gonna take the life on the road soon, we might as well get use to it...we'll take the one large room, please," Mike said.

"Are you sure? Okay then, this is the second largest room in the house," Harry said leading them to the second floor landing.

"Who has the largest?" Brad asked.

"My godfather, Sirius, _had_ the largest room before, but now its for Buckbeat, his pet," Harry said in a soft voice. The guys noticed Harry said it in past tense. "Well here's your room. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay," they said, but once they said it, Harry disappeared out the door.

"This is one strange day," Rob said.

"So magic is real then. I can't believe I doubted her," Joe said.

"Who?" Brad asked.

"My cousin. I guess you would call her a witch or sorceress or something," Joe said thoughtfully.

They started talking about what happened today and magic. A few minutes later, the door opened.

"Sorry guys. I was just catching up on some things," Harry said as he entered the room. "So is there anything you need?"

"Well I would like some m&m's and a coke, also some pretzels and chicken wings," Brad said listing off a few things.

"Ignore him, what I, and hopefully the rest of the guys want to know-" Mike started to say, until Dave/Phoenix interrupted him.

"Who you really are."

Harry sighed and started to bite his nails. Then, he started to pace around the room. "Well you see I was born Harry James Potter. It wasn't until recently that I decided to use a different name, Chester C. Bennington. I thought I wasn't going to actually be a part of your band, so I didn't think there was any harm using a fake name, you know. Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah, it does," Mike said a moment later.

"Or does it?" Joe said mysteriously.

"Ahh quit it Joe!" Rob said.

"So do you guys still want me in the band?" Harry asked.

"Of course we do, you have talent. And I don't say that to just anyone," Mike said.

"But we all know that Mike wanted to say, 'You have mad skills'," Brad said and everyone laughed.

"So do you have my trust?" Harry asked.

"No," Mike said fast, but then, "Well not until you get us a major gig."

"Hmm...alright," Harry said. An idea popped in his head for their first major show, but he didn't tell them.

"So what do we call you?" Joe asked.

"Well um, around them you have to call me Harry, but when we're alone like this you can call me Chester or Harry," Harry said.

"You know what? I just remembered something. You guys remember back in March of this year, we were supposed to have some guy come in at the twentieth? What ever happened to him?" Dave/ Phoenix asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. I think I heard something that he disappeared and then his girlfriend disappeared a couple of months after," Mike said. "And I think his name was Chester," Mike said and raised an eyebrow.

They were looking at Harry.

"Wasn't it coincidence?" Harry said feeling uncomfortable.

"It could have been, but who knows," Joe said still looking at Harry.

"So I guess we'll be here for a while then," Rob said after a few minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well we aren't rich and we've spent more money on airplane tickets than our whole lives. So now we're broke and we'll have to stay here for a while until we get enough money to go back, which might take a while," Dave/Phoenix said.

"Oh. Well that, sucks," Harry said.

"Well it's getting late now, I think we'll eat dinner and then we'll sleep," Mike said.

"Finally! Some food!" Brad said and hurried out the door.

"Are you coming Harry?"

"Ah no, I ate earlier. I think I'll just read for now," Harry said and closed their door after all of them were out.

_

* * *

_

So what do you guys think? Well if you head over to my Yahoo! Group, there is a new POLL, and I'll need just about anyone who is interested in any **FUTURE** chapters from me, should head over there and vote. Again my Yahoo! Group is in my profile. Well have a good week.

Ahh finally I am done with thi chapter :-P


	31. Ch 31 Feeling unknown & you’re all alone

Harry Potter, LP, and the Sixth Year 

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter, Linkin Park, vampires, or anything else you might of recognized. Please don't take my story or any of the chapters/text and claim it as your own or else. I only own _Vlad_ and the plot.

_::::: A/N_: Thanks for reading my story. Please R&R, and long reviews will be awesome. Also if you have any question, feel free to ask. :::::

**

* * *

Linkin Park and One Step Closer facts:**

1. Joe came up w/ the concept for the video.

2. The video was originally supposed to include live shots of the band with fans in concert (supposedly). Obviously this didn't happen.

3.The video was shot in Los Angeles 63ft under ground in an abandoned LA subway tunnel that is adjacent to an abandoned V.A. hospital.

4. Gregory Dark was the director and interestingly enough, he used to be a porn director.

* * *

::Reviews:: 

**Falcon Zanbandia of Nightmares: rofl yeah the hot man sex :-P. rofl now you just gave them some strange twisted ideas :-P.**

**Aorken: aw what are you confused about? Oh yay you can smell again!!! yeah I think they should tone school down a bit more. Ah don't worry I LOVE LONG REVIEWS :-P ah I'm not bored just tired, since its night right now.**

**maya)-sleepy: Most vampires can't eat food, since most of their systems are off, but Harry is a different case.**

**Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus: ahh okie dokie and here it is **

**Lunakatrina: lol go get some :-P **

**carry out: stop trying to rpe my characters!!! Woah that didn't go out right... really? I already have how the first concert will go; it's all up here in my noodle. I want to watch Amadeus. I miss my beloved Mozart. Well in due time, you'll figure out who he is or I'll tell you. I am sad though that there are only 9 members in that yahoo group since Sept...**

**Ecovyen: ahh double post lol. Yeah another reviewer once tried to put her post on bold I think lol it didn't work. Ah really? ::feels semi-special:: Yeah Linkin Park is great, are you in the LPU?**

**Siri: hey lol it's good to know that . Well if you ever need the LPU slip (the thing you need to sign up with) it's on my Yahoo Group under LPU.**

* * *

**Last Time**

"Well it's getting late now, I think we'll eat dinner and then we'll sleep," Mike said.

"Finally! Some food!" Brad said and hurried out the door.

"Are you coming Harry?"

"Ah no, I ate earlier. I think I'll just read for now," Harry said and closed their door after all of them were out.

* * *

There were three things that the people residing in Twelve Grimmauld Place had been fascinated and confused about. The first one was Harry's behavior. Harry was either angry, loud, and a bit obnoxious or he appeared to be sleepy, kept to himself, and quiet. 

The second thing that had everyone talking about was the five guys that now took resident with them. They thought that they seemed like a fairly nice guys to be around with, but you hardly saw them around. They would eat with them in the kitchen, but they wouldn't be around before or after that. They would go out of their room if Harry was around, which was starting to get a bit more frequent.

The third thing that puzzled them the most was Harry's other friend, _Vlad_. He was very charming and mysterious to begin with. They haven't seen him since that incident with Kreacher. When they tried to think of who he was or whenever they felt like they were really close, all the names that he said before of who he wasn't popped into their heads and lost what they were thinking about. Even Dumbledore was baffled, there didn't appear to be a curse or anything on them, but once he thought it was some other form of magic and then he forgot. Hermione was going nutters over who _Vlad_ was and Ron did seem a bit jealous at the mention of _Vlad._

There was only two weeks until Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had to go back to Hogwarts to start their Sixth year there. Harry was starting to feel that time really wasn't on his side at all.

Every time he went downstairs to spend more time with everyone, he falls asleep because it was still morning and he hasn't been sleeping well. He once heard, from one of the guys he forgot which, told him that he feel asleep in his porridge facedown, they thought he died.

Today, Harry had an idea. He would ask Remus to make a small recording studio in their room, but make it seem like just the guys wanted it. He didn't want anyone to know that he's part of the band.

"Hey Remus," Harry said as he passed by Remus after yawning.

"Hello there, Harry. Still tired I see," Remus said laughing a bit.

"Just a little," Harry said sheepishly. "Remus I was wondering if you can sort of put up a small recording studio in the guys room. They were a bit shy to ask anyone because they're still getting use to believing in magic and well you know..."

"Oh. Well that shouldn't too bad, but what exactly is a recording studio?" Remus asked looking at Harry.

"Well um, a recording studio is where muggles record their music and stuff. I think they can also make new sounds with keyboards and other stuff," Harry said trying to describe it.

"Oh, well um yeah that shouldn't be too hard. Do you want me to make the room soundless or soundproof also?" Remus asked thinking about it.

"Yeah I think that might help them. You know, they don't really want to start a ruckus now," Harry said.

"When do they want it done?"

"Hold on, I'll ask them," Harry said and started running up the stairs, though of course he could of just gone faster. Harry knocked on their door.

"Who is it?" someone asked.

"It's Harry."

"Hey Harry. Up so early?" Mike joked.

"Shut up," Harry said jokingly also.

"So?" Brad asked.

"So..." Harry said nodding his head.

"As in why did you run up here? You usually don't do that," Brad remarked.

"Oh. OH! Now I remember. Well I just asked Remus if he make a recording studio in this room and he said yes. I asked him because I know how badly you guys want to record at least one song before I go."

"Go where?" Rob asked.

"Oh, um, back to Hogwarts, my school. Oh bugger I guess I forgot to tell you guys," Harry said.

"No that's alright. We heard one of those other kids talking about Hogwarts and I guess we forgot that you're not a year older than us," Mike said.

"Oh, uh, well when do you guys want that recording studio?" Harry asked trying to get off that subject.

"It doesn't matter, maybe today if he wants to or whenever he has time," Joe said looking at some catalogue full of turntables from his bed.

"Oh, well you guys can stay in my room while he's doing that then. Well I'll tell Remus now," Harry said and he ran down the stairs. On his way, he almost thought he saw a ghost, but he didn't think much of it.

"Remus they said that whenever you have time you can," Harry said when he found Remus reading the newspaper in the kitchen.

"Oh, I have time right now, seeing as the Order has no missions for me at the moment. This should only take about half an hour, it would be shorter, but there are a few adjustments I have to add on those," Remus said putting down the paper.

"Like what?"

"Well considering that this house really isn't functioning on electricity, it might be a problem for them to work it," Remus said smiling a bit.

"Oh, sorry for all the trouble then Remus," Harry said scratching the back of his head a bit.

"No don't be, it's been a while since I've done this kind of magic. Also, Dumbledore keeps on asking me to remind you to open your Hogwarts letters," Remus said and winked at Harry before going up the stairs.

"Oh, I forgot about those," Harry whispered and went upstairs to his room, now a bit full. "Oh sorry about that Joe," Harry said as he accidentally opened the door on the back of Joe's head.

"I told you not to sit there," Rob said as Joe sat next to him.

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"It's a bit of common sense to not sit in front of a door," DavePhoenix said.

"Ah leave me alone!" Joe said and tried to act like he was hurt.

"Is something wrong Harry?" Brad asked.

"Just a bit, I forgot to look at my Hogwarts letters that I got a few weeks ago," Harry said as he went looking around it in his room.

"Harry do you ever clean your room?" Joe asked.

"Uh, no. Why?" Harry asked confused.

"Well I don't know about you, but I don't really like being around all this mold, fungus, or whatever is growing in your room. And I could have sworn that I saw something moving underneath your bed."

"Oh. Well it was like that when they placed me here," Harry said.

"And you didn't bother cleaning it?" Mike asked shocked.

"Uh, no. I try to spend most of my time sleeping and what not. Ah here it is," Harry said as he found his letters underneath the truck that _Vlad_ gave him for his birthday.

"Cool stationary."

"So what's on it?"

"Oh the usual, except for two other letters. Oh one of them is about quidditch and the other is my O.W.L.s scores," Harry said frowning a bit.

Someone knocked on his door before anyone else can say something.

"It's open," Harry said.

"Why hello there Harry, boys," Remus said kindly. "Well I have finished with the recording studio if you are interested. I have to go now. I hope I'll see you six later," Remus said closing the door.

"Thanks Mr. Remus/Lupin," the guys called out to Remus.

Remus smiled faintly when he heard that. That's a first time he's been called a 'Mister Remus' and hopefully it won't be the last.

_

* * *

So what do you guys think of this chapter? Hope everyone has a great week and if you don't then just blame school/work for all that stress :-P._


	32. Ch 32 WHAT!

Harry Potter, LP, and the Sixth Year

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter, Linkin Park, vampires, or anything else oyu might of recognized. Please don't take my story or any of the text and claim it as your own or else. I only own _Vlad_ and the plot.

_::::: A/N_: Thanks for reading my story. Please R&R, and long reviews will be awesome. Also if you have any questions, feel free to ask. :::::

* * *

**Linkin Park**

Eventually after a buzz started, Warner Brothers was interested and signed them to their label. Then "Hybrid Theory" changed their name to "Linkin Park" to avoid legal hassles with another band that had the same name.

* * *

::Reviews:: 

**Aorken: well I'm glad you have something to look forward to on the start of the week :P. school is definitely bad for your mental health, especially if the teacher does not do their job. I can't wait till I can go back and sleep and not care about school. The last music I heard 11 am of this Sunday, and that was Mozart.**

**Carry Out: the studio is already built, didn't I have Remus knock on Harry's door and told them that he had to go and that the room was built? Hmm I think I might have another clue as to who he is back in the Yahoo Group. I liked the intro on the music video more lol. Well I'm not gonna say it's a mental illness more like par say a struggle between morality and immorality...you'll find out soon. P.s. I also have a sort of good past life for _Vlad_, and it involves Harry. P.s.s. would I be Mozart and you Salieri?**

**Falcon Zanbandia of Nightmares: rofl of course. Do you still have the link to that? Since my comp crashed, I lost everything with no backups . , if you do please send it to me over AIM. Thanks. Lol you'll know when they'll perform, I think I'll mention a little something in either this or next chapter. But we just talked like 11 hours ago :-(.**

**Maya)-sleepy: you'll see ;). I have no idea why I'm keeping this all a secret...lol. When I have the Halloween chapter up, you'll find out if he chooses one or none. Ah you'll find out that most likely next chapter, I would have to say it might be a good ending or a good beginning. **

**Random fan of you story.: his name is spelled Marilyn Manson and those are not his lyrics. They're Depeche Mode's. Well if you look at it from this point; everyone was wondering out whom _Vlad_ was, so they were reaching out to him and to Harry, _Vlad_ is a bit of faith, his touch to reality. As for Ch31; "Feeling unknown" Harry felt like he was at a distance with Remus because of what they both are now and the LP guys with the residents in Grimmald Place, "you're all alone" well obviously Harry and the guys feel like they are alone in there.**

**Ecovyen: but that's all right lol. Yay lol. _Takes a bow and curtsies _Why, thank you.**

**

* * *

Last Time**

"Why hello there Harry, boys," Remus said kindly. "Well I have finished with the recording studio if you are interested. I have to go now. I hope I'll see you six later," Remus said closing the door.

"Thanks Mr. Remus/Lupin," the guys called out to Remus.

Remus smiled faintly when he heard that. That's a first time he's been called a 'Mister Remus' and hopefully it won't be the last.

* * *

"Harry what are Owls?" 

"No um owls are a bird you know..."

"I know that, but I meant the one on your letter," Mike said rolling his eyes at Harry.

"Oh, O.W.L.s is short for Ordinary Wizarding Level's. And apparently I passed all of them with Outstandings' and Exceeds Expectations. That's odd I got an O for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Divination, and Potions. Wait a minute," Harry said, as his eyes went wide as he read the parchment over. "I have an O for Potions? An O for Potions?!" Harry kept saying to himself slowly.

"Um I thought you said an O was good? What's wrong?" Rob asked.

"That means I get to go to Advanced Potions. I mean come on; I thought I did poorly on it, that's why I decided to audition for you guys, but I made it. Hopefully I'll be an Auror, but that means another two years with _Snivellus..._I meant Snape, not _Snivellus_," Harry said reassuring himself that he's not turning into his father or Sirius.

The guys just looked at him strangely.

"Well congrats than, _mate,"_ Mike said.

"Did you just say 'mate'? Harry asked laughing. He had never heard an American say 'mate' before, but not that he has, it just sounded too funny to him and it kept his mind off O.W.L.s.

"Er...I guess I did," Mike said.

"Anyways you two. I dunno about you two but the rest of us are gonna see how well Mr. Lupin has done," Dave/Phoenix said as the rest of the guys left Harry's room and into their own.

Harry and Mike stopped laughing as they found themselves by themselves and regained their bearings.

"Yeah, lets catch up to them, shall we?" Harry said as he and Mike went towards the guys' room.

"What the heck?" one of the guys said.

"What's wrong?" Harry said immediately.

"He didn't do anything!"

"I'm pretty sure he did. If you would just let me inside, thanks," Harry said.

Harry looked around the room and saw that it was indeed the same as they have left it.

"Oh well, maybe he went into the wrong room."

"No, I'm pretty sure that he didn't. Eww and will someone put their clothes away?" Harry said as he saw a pair of dirty socks.

"Oh sorry about that," Brad said as he slowly picked up the socks and opened up the closet door and then he backed away from the closet.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked once they noticed that Brad was just standing there, his mouth gaping.

"Look," Brad said pointing inside.

When the rest of the guys saw, it was one massive recording studio where their closet use to be. They went inside and explored the place. On the keyboard there was a note:

_Dear Rob, Dave, Joe, Brad, Mike, and Harry,_

_I have cleaned out your closet and put your laundry in the basement, don't worry Mrs. Weasley will clean them for you. Also, I hope you boys don't mind if I put your recording studio in your closet, it just seemed more convenient that way and no one will be able to see the studio and raise questions._

_I hope you enjoy your new recording studio,_

_Remus_

"Wow," was all they can say.

Over the next week the guys and Harry spent about 40 percent sleeping, 15 percent eating, and 35 percent in the recording studio. During the whole time the guys completed recording Fuse, Stick N' Move, Rhinestone, and Reading My Eyes. They also finished some demos for Points of Authority, Crawling, Plaster (One Step Closer), Forgotten, By Myself, Esaul (A Place for My Head), and Part of Me. Also, for their EP, they started doing tracks for Carousel, Step Up, And One, High Voltage, Part of Me, and Technique.

During the last week of summer vacation the guys worked on the songs for Hybrid Theory (it took them a while to come up with a new band name, Hybrid Theory, and album title. But later on, they changed their band name from Hybrid Theory to Linkin Park for legal issues.)

5 Days before the start of term

Harry started pacing around his room when he was rehearsing. He was dreading the fact that he was going back to Hogwarts. Though he usually couldn't wait, this time there was a few hitches and he hasn't seen _Vlad_ since that little scare he gave everyone a week ago.

McGonagall approached him just before dinner started.

"Potter a word please," she said briskly.

"Yes Professor?" Harry said confused and wondering if he did anything wrong.

"Don't sound too grim Potter. I'm here to congratulate you," she said.

"For what?" Harry said getting confused with each word that McGonagall said.

"Why didn't you read your Hogwarts letters?" When she saw the look on his face.

"For passing your Potions O.W.L.s and for making Quidditch Captain," she said.

"Oh," Harry said at first then he couldn't stop saying 'oh'.

"Potter you can stop now," she said getting a bit fed up with Harry only saying that.

"Sorry Professor," Harry said.

"No need to apologize," McGonagall said.

"No not about the 'oh's', more of the 'I'm going to have to decline in being Quidditch Captain'," Harry said looking at the floor.

"WHAT?!" McGonagall screamed. "Why Potter?"

By then everyone entered the room once they heard McGonagall scream.

"Is something wrong Professor?" Hermione asked.

Moody was looking around the place with his magical eyeball. Dumbledore's eyes seem to be twinkling in the dimly lit room. Mrs. Weasley gave McGonagall a glass of water.

"No Miss Granger, it's not me, it's Potter."

"What's wrong with the boy? He seems fine," Moody said letting his magical eye go over Harry, which Harry found uncomfortable.

"No, he- he-he- he quitted being Quidditch captain," she said in a sad and weary voice.

"WHAT?!" nearly everyone in the room screamed at Harry.

"Wait until Wood hears this," Fred and George said in disbelief.

"But why Harry?" Ron asked. He made it seem like he made the wrong move during Wizard's Chess.

"Well because, I seem to have my hands full and I'll still be Seeker, just not captain. You can give the position to Ron," Harry said sorrowfully. He really wanted to be Quiddtich Captain, but he knew that he'll never have the time to come up with new strategies, well not this year he won't.

"Aw but Harry, it's Quidditch!" Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny chorused a bit angry at him.

"Sorry guys," Harry said.

"Time for dinner everyone," Mrs. Weasley said trying to change the subject.

Everyone walked into the kitchen, including Harry, and began eating, in which Harry just drank some meat and a small amount of water.

Harry listened to everyone's conversations and gossip. The one that Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Moody were having far more interesting than everyone else's on-goings.

They were talking about having a band play for an opening in Hogwarts. That's when the little light bulb turned on, for an idea was forming in his mind.

* * *

_Well what do you guys thought about this chapter? Well as you can see i'm trying to speed things up a bit here, sorry if you had gotten confused. It is now time to eat my uneaten cold food now...Take care now_


	33. Ch 33 Memories consume

Harry Potter, LP, and the Sixth Year

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter, Linkin Park, vampires, or anything else you might of recofnized. Please don't take my story or any of the text and claim it as your own or else. I only own _Vlad_ and the plot.

_::::: A/N: _Thanks for reading. Please R&R, and long _reviews_ would be awesome. Also if you have any question, feel free to ask.

* * *

**Linkin Park:**

For Projekt Revolution 2003 Linkin Park offered free tickets to Military Personnel and family (During War in Iraq). Here are Brad's comments on this:  
"We feel the need to give back to those making personal sacrifices for our country. So we've set aside tickets in every city we're playing to invite armed-services personnel, and their families, to attend the shows for free. Our hope, is that during this difficult and challenging time, these special guests enjoy a moment of entertainment and fun."

* * *

::Reviews:: 

**Aorken: lol that could be a possibility...j/k. gah I just remembered...I have homework. Friday will be here in a few more days then the wonderful sleep in weekends are here. Lol yes it should be interesting. **

**Maya)-sleepy: you'll find out...oh no, you're rhyming!!! Well you can always go to the links I have up in the Yahoo! Group, that's what their for lol to get the boredomness out of you.**

**Falcon Zanbandia of Nightmares: lol yay**

**Carry Out/ Salieri: didn't you read the little info I had at the top? Well if you're still confused IM me. Nah, think of this way: I'll have a few mini wars, few vampire meetings, adventures maybe, touring maybe, but it's far too much to add quidditch captain for him as well. He'll just be way to stressed out, and even as a vampire it could be quite hazardous. Let's see how well Ron will do as captain.**

**Faero of Egypt: yay a new reader. **_Gives you a cupcake_** Ah don't worry; I won't stop writing until something unnatural crosses my path. Cool, you like all three as well? That's awesome. So are you in the LPU or no? Nah all you, as the reader, has to do is review to keep me writing. **

**Lunakatrina: well I'm glad that someone pays attention to my mistakes. Nah, you just get a piece of it and put in your drink and drink it, that simple. Ah what made you to start liking Faint now? Lol don't worry I'll tell Moony that the next time I see him. But do tell me how one dance to Faint? Because at the two LP concerts I went to, no one was dancing more like jumping up and down, flinging their arms about, etc, but no dancing...**

**

* * *

Last Time**

Harry listened to everyone's conversations and gossip. The one that Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Moody were having far more interesting than everyone else's on-goings.

They were talking about having a band play for an opening in Hogwarts. That's when the little light bulb turned on, for an idea was forming in his mind.

* * *

That night after everyone eaten their dinner, washed up, and went to bed, Harry stayed up (as he usually did) and wrote a letter. Instead of using Hedwig, he used one of the messenger bats that _Vlad_ left him. 

Hedwig felt neglected so she nipped at Harry's hair.

"Ah girl stop," Harry said. "What is it? You want to deliver a letter or something?"

She stopped nipping his hair when Harry seemed to understand what she wanted to do.

"Well who would I write to? Ron and Hermione are here. Remus is probably on another mission, so I guess we shouldn't bother him. Wow I need more friends," Harry said sighing with a small smile.

Hedwig hooted softly.

"Well how about Sirius?" Harry realized what he said a few seconds after. For a few minutes he remembered how badly he wanted to write to Sirius everyday since the day Sirius offered Harry a home.

Hedwig's hoot brought him back to the present.

"Oh sorry girl. Well I guess you won't be able to send him a letter anymore. You never did like those long trips anyways," Harry rambled on.

But Hedwig did enjoy sending letters to Sirius because she knew how happy it would of made them both. She didn't know what ever became of the older man.

"Well there is one person," Harry said. He seemed to be thinking about the outcomes of what would happen.

Hedwig hooted in a confused sort of way.

"Do you think you're up to it?" Harry asked her.

Hedwig hooted a bit more loudly.

"Well I don't know if there's any other vampires around him, but he'll see to it that you'll be fine or else," Harry said and started writing another letter:

_Dear Vlad,_

_So how are you doing? I haven't seen you in what seems like an eternity. You have stirred quite a commotion around here. Moody told me the other day of how he didn't see your heart beating much. Hermione and just about everyone else seems to have some sort of mental block every time they try to think who you might really be. Is that your doing? _

_Anyways, I'll be back in Hogwarts in a week. Also, what do you think are my chances of getting my band to play for Hogwarts? Dumbledore and McGonagall talking about it during dinner. Do you think the old man knows about me being in the band?_

_Well take care,_

_Harry Potter_

_P.S. please don't let anyone or anything harm Hedwig, my owl._

Harry sealed the letter and gave Hedwig the letter. He made her drink water and eat one of her treats before leaving. "Godspeed," Harry said after he couldn't see her anymore.

After a few hours of waiting for Hedwig to come back, Harry decided to go to sleep, since sunrise was coming. He pulled the blankets over him and slept.

Harry has not heard from neither Dumbledore, Hedwig, nor _Vlad_ in three days. He was getting worried.

On the third day, he got a letter back from Dumbledore.

_Dear Mr. Bennington,_

_I believe that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would be honored if you and your band played for the students and staff when the students arrive. I believe that the rest of your band is residing here in London with one of their friends, Harry Potter, while you are at California._

_If you need any help in transportation, I would be more than glad to help you._

_On September 1st, your band mates will be going to our school, Hogwarts, with the students in the Hogwarts Express, the train. Would you be accompanying them? We will have all of your equipment set up before any of the students arrive._

_If it is required, you and your band may reside in Hogwarts for as long as you wish. _

_Here is a map of the school and your bat back._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

_(Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry)_

Harry's semi-dead heart swelled with happiness and the depression that had enclosed him had disappeared for now. Quickly, he took out a quill and some parchment.

_Dear Albus Dumbledore,_

_Thank you for giving us an opportunity like this. It would be our pleasure to perform for your school. Ah the name Harry Potter does ring a bell, though faint. _

_No I won't be needing any help in getting there. I'll inform my band immediately. And yes, it would be awesome if you would let us live in Hogwarts until we can find a more permanent place to stay._

_Again thank you,_

_Chester Bennington _

_(Lead Singer of Linkin Park)_

Harry wrote this all with his left hand. Which surprisingly looked more "mature" and better than his writing with his right hand. Harry sealed it and gave it to the messenger bat to send back to Dumbledore.

Harry waited for the guys to get done with their dinner, in their recording studio. Once they received their news of their first gig, they celebrated with firewhisky. Though of course Harry only had a few sips here and there, the rest of the guys seemed to have the firewhisky just go through their system.

After a morning of hangovers, except for Harry, they went straight to the studio, recording and practice nonstop except when they had to eat and sleep.

**One Day before September 1st**

Harry and the guys were really psyched about going to Hogwarts and playing there. If they played enough gigs and stuff all of them could go back to California. One of the guys sent a demo to a few of the record labels in California; they still haven't received a word from any of them.

Near noon, _Vlad_ just happened to be in the recording studio watching them. None of them noticed him until he started clapping once they finished rehearsing _One Step Closer_.

"You guys really have progressed since the last time I heard you play," _Vlad _said.

"Hey," the guys said to him. They wondered how he got in their studio because the door is locked and they would have noticed him coming in.

"Well I went through the wall," _Vlad_ said as if he read their minds. "Maybe I did," he added with a wink. "Anyways, Harry. Shall we discuss a few things before you get back to rehearsing?"

"Sure. I'll be back in a few minutes, you guys continue rehearsing," Harry said and walked with _Vlad _to his room.

Once they were there, Harry was glad to see that Hedwig was in good condition. "See no harm has befallen your lovely owl," _Vlad _said. "Though she really enjoyed all the rats we had. Ah Harry, I see you are thinner. Have you not fed? Come now drink," _Vlad _said.

Before Harry could protest, blood gushed into his mouth. This blood was different; images poured in his head, but they looked more like memories. He saw _Vlad_ with longer hair and wearing blood red armor, _impaling_ his enemies with a spear or sword or whatever weapon it was that he had in hand. Another memory; of a happier _Vlad_ with what might have been his wife. They were just having a small picnic in a field and then it started to lightly rain, then they went inside. Then Harry saw a baby with black hair and violet eyes. _Vlad_ obviously cared for the child.

Then all of a sudden, it was ripped away from him; the blood, the memories, and feeling wholesome.

"More...more...Please I want more...Give me more," Harry kept on saying, though he didn't know that was repeating those words.

When Harry saw no rat body, he saw _Vlad_ clutchering a small hankerchief to his wrist. Then it hit him, he drank from Vlad. It made sense, those weren't just images those were _Vlad_'s memories.

"Why did you show me those images?" Harry asked. He felt a lot better than before.

"That was how I was before I became _this_," _Vlad _said. Then, "How long did you think you were drinking from me?"

"I don't know. Probably around 10 minutes?" Harry guessed.

"No. Not even close."

"Then what?"

"That, Harry my boy, was only one minute," _Vlad_ said seriously.

"What? You're kidding?" Harry said in disbelief.

"I kid you not. Even ask your friends how long you've been gone," _Vlad_ said.

"No that's alright. I believe you. Is everyone's blood like that?" Harry asked curiously.

"No. You'll find that the both the young and bad people's blood is the sweetest of them all," _Vlad_ said and he seemed to shake a little from excitement just remembering the taste of it. "Anyways I've come to teach you a little something. Only the old vampires, like myself, know this little trick," _Vlad _said grinning.

_

* * *

Oh what do you guys think this little trick is? ;) So what are your thoughts on this chapter? Thanks for reading. _

**Yahoo!Group members**: _Sometime before the end of the year (maybe Halloween) I'll post up a picture of Vlad. Yes I drew him, but hopefully he's not that bad looking. I'll have a drawing of every hairstyle/ clothing/ whatever of Vlad that I had of him in a chapter. So do you guys like this idea?_


	34. Ch 34 Tuck In!

Harry Potter, LP, and the Sixth Year

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter, Linkin Park, vampires, or anything else you might of recognized. Please don't take my story or any of the text and claim it as your own or else. I only own _Vlad_ and the plot.

_::::: A/N: _Thanks for reading. Please R&R, and long _reviews_ would be awesome. Also if you have any question, feel free to ask.

**

* * *

**

Linkin Park

The guys love giving stuff back to their fans.

* * *

::Reviews::

**Carry Out/ Salieri/ mean old man: is it really great? You'll never know who he is...Muhahahaha...lol well this time make it longer.**

**Maya)-sleepy: oh dear...**

**Falcon Zanbandia of Nightmares: ahh I'm being tackled again. Oh dear, caps. Aw thanks. Lol well you were on a few days and we chatted a bit... Dunno where you are now a days.**

**Aorken: nope, I updated on Monday as usual. No today is Monday, but you reviewed on Tuesday. Aw I was really hoping that you guys would of found out by yourselves and not from some other person/. Yeah I might have a picture of him hopefully soon.**

**Lunakatrina: swinging your hips? OO. well I didn't make up Chester's last name. He was born with it, from his father's side. Chester's full name is Chester Charles Bennington. Well if you do get bored, I have links in my AIM profile that you can go to...**

**

* * *

Last Time**

"No. You'll find that the both the young and bad people's blood is the sweetest of them all," _Vlad_ said and he seemed to shake a little from excitement just remembering the taste of it. "Anyways I've come to teach you a little something. Only the old vampires, like myself, know this little trick," _Vlad _said grinning.

* * *

"Well?" Harry asked getting inpatient.

"Well what?" _Vlad _asked, giving Harry a strange look.

"Well are you going to show or teach me that trick you were talking about?"

"Oh that. Well first you have to clear your mind of everything. Close you're eyes. Are you with me? Because this part is the hardest," _Vlad_ said looking at Harry.

"Yes," Harry said, hanging on every word he said with his eyes closed.

"Good. Next you have to focus, channel your energy, concentrate, or whatever you want; on a face. Wait no, not a face, that's too hard for you. Let's do skin tone. Okay so focus your energy towards your skin tone. Think of any color, azure, red, purple, etc because I don't care what color you pick, just as long as you get it right. Okay have you picked a color?"

"Yes. I picked ice blue," Harry said.

"Okay. Now concentrate on a small patch of your skin. Make it seem like the color is spreading; spreading like when you spill a drink on a cloth, you can see where the liquid is going. Think of the ice blue doing that," _Vlad _said watching Harry.

A few minutes later it looked like Harry was freezing up, _Vlad _grinned.

"Congrats Harry. You are now getting the hang of this. Now let's see if you can transform you're whole body."

"_Vlad_, isn't this a bit of what Tonks does? She's a Metamorphmagus," Harry asked.

"Well it's true that Metamorphmagus' are born like that, so are we. All vampires come from the same bloodline. So the first vampire had that trait, and it was in his blood. His only living son had it also. So the first vampire bit a woman, and his blood was passed onto her and so on. The problem was, none of them knew how to work it or they didn't know they had that power. It's been over 260 years since the last vampire had known about this and you broke that chain. Aren't you honored?" _Vlad _asked the last part jokingly.

"Um. Sure," Harry said. He was still admiring his new skin.

"So now we'll get onto body parts," _Vlad_ said.

For the next few hours they practiced with that and _Vlad _gave Harry some pointers on a few things. By the end, Harry had almost mastered transforming himself. _Vlad_ was impressed on how fast Harry had learnt it.

Harry found a new face and body that he liked. It sort of reminded him of his master, Chester, the one who bit him nights ago. Too bad he died. Now, Harry had a light tanned skin, brown eyes, is not 5'10'' feet tall, and dark brown hair.

When it was dinnertime for everyone in Twelve Grimmauld Place, _Vlad _left. Harry went down to have a sort of last meal with them, but quickly changed back into being Harry.

**The Next Day**

Ron rudely awakened Harry. They only had an hour left before the train left. Everyone was running around the house looking for missing items, getting organized, and the like.

Harry just sat in the hallway, against the wall. Since he had packed two days before, he had nothing to do right now.

15 minutes later and everyone was done. They used one of the Ministry cars to get to Kings Cross this time.

Mike, Brad, Joe, Rob, and Dave/Phoenix were a bit perplexed when they had to walk through the barrier between 9 and 10. In the end, Ron and Hermione had to walk towards the barrier and show them that it was safe.

The guys had a separate compartment inside the train and the students were all fascinated by them. Ron and Hermione had to sit with the prefects. So that just left Harry and Ginny. Ginny said that this time that she wanted to sit with her new boyfriend and she apologized to Harry. Harry felt a bit out of place so he quickly went towards the guys' compartment, and all the students were wondering if Harry knew those new guys or not.

Harry spent a two good hours explaining to the guys how things work around Hogwarts and the magical world. When Harry came back from the loo, he was washing his hands; he resumed the form of _Chester_. That is his now light tanned skin, brown eyes, is not 5'10'' feet tall, and dark brown hair. He went into the compartment and freaked all the guys out.

"Hey are you one of the students?" Mike asked.

"Sort of," Harry replied, though his voice was different and it sounded more like American.

"Cool. What's your name?"

"Chester. What's yours?"

"Well this is Mike, Brad, Rob, Dave or Phoenix, and I'm Joe," Joe said pointing to each in turn.

"Nice meeting all of you. Are you guys waiting for someone or something?"

"Yeah. His name is Harry. Do you know him?" Rob asked.

"Not really," Harry said. Inside Harry was laughing pretty hard. "So what do you guys think about this Harry Potter chap?"

"Awesome. Cool. Interesting. A bit scary. He's alright," each of them said.

"Well it looks like we're almost there now. By the way," Harry cleared his voice to make it sound like his own and not Chester's. "That was one lovely chat. Wouldn't you say?"

"What the- -,"Brad said, but the rest of them were looking at Harry.

The train stopped.

"Oh would you look at that? The trains stopped, I think we should be going now," Harry said grinning at them.

They got off the train and onto what the guys called "the invisible carriage" even though the carriage itself was not invisible. It pained Harry to see the creatures that were pulling them towards Hogwarts again. What were the odds of the one that was taking them up to Hogwart is one of the ones that went with them to the Ministry? Harry stopped dwelling on it as he focused his attention to the stage that was right beside the castle.

Everyone at the moment was talking about the new mystery guys and not the stage. Hopefully soon, one of them is bound to put two and two together.

They got inside the castle, with no mishaps. The guys had to sit with the professors, as Harry had to go to the Gryffindor table and sit there.

Now everyone focused their attention to the 5 guys and whispered excitedly about how cute they look or who they are.

"There you are Harry. Where have you been? Hermione's been having a bit of a fit," Ron asked.

"Oh I sat with the guys. There wasn't a compartment left," Harry said lying. He didn't know why he lied to them just now.

"Neville and Loony Luna were saving all of us a compartment. Oh well I guess you missed them," Ron said.

"I don't see the new Defense Against the Dark arts teacher anywhere," Hermione exclaimed.

"Don't worry so much Hermione. I'm pretty sure its not Umbridge again," Harry said.

Professor McGonagall had set up the stool and the Sorting Hat in front of the Head Table and all eyes were on it as it gave them a new song. A song of mending, discoveries, secrets, and what is to come for them.

When it was finished, the students whispered all around, but they were silenced when McGonagall started giving off the names of first years'.

Harry didn't pay much attention, until the names Hellsing, Claudia and Hellsing, Victor was said. Both of them were put in Gryffinfor. When both of them sat down, they looked around, as if sniffing the air, and they settled their eyes at Harry, and Harry alone. Harry tried to ignore their stares.

When there were no more names to be called and no more sortings, the Sorting Hat and stool was put away and Dumbledore got up.

Dumbledore said what Harry thought could have been some useful information the year before, so he didn't quite pay attention to him and Dumbledore knew that. Dumbledore didn't quite have the little twinkle in his eyes that night.

When he was finished with his speech he said, "After everyone is done with their supper, we have a surprise for all of you. So tuck in!"

**

* * *

Well what did you guys think about this chapter? I'm going to end it here. Don't fret. Here's the link to the continuation of this.**

**Edit: heres the link: fanfiction(dot)net(slash)s(slash)2109189(slash)1(slash)**


End file.
